Guardians of the Past
by TheFlamingBastard
Summary: The consequences of a single choice are numerous, random and disappointing. They all make choices; it was just up to them which choice they pick. This was… not what he expected when he picked his.
1. Humble Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the references made.**

 **Summary: The consequences of a choice are numerous, random and disappointing. They all make choices; it was just up to them which choice they pick. This was… not what he expected when he picked his.**

 **Reminder: Everything is planned, if you don't like where I'm going then you're free to leave whenever you want.**

 **-This is Fanfiction, anything could happen.**

 **-I'm not the (Neptunia) creators so their personalities could be… different, sorry.**

 **-Guardians of the Past**

 **-This has been on my mind, so I decided to make it a story.**

* * *

Plutia was a very young yet aware child, she didn't care enough to show it so when her parents began talking about adoption. She couldn't help but eavesdrop, it was an interesting topic for her, seeing as her mother got into an accident and can't make kids anymore while they wanted to make one. They were debating on adopting someone.

She snuggled closer to her stuffed animal, curious and sleepy.

"Oh come on, you know little Plutia's been wanting a little brother," Her mother said. " _Besides,_ don't you want to give a orphaned child a chance of a happy life!"

"If said happy life involves a sadistic mother and a masochistic father then yes," Her father said, "We... we can afford them, but are you sure? Plutia aside, we can't really deal with another child so soon."

"Ah, what's the harm? Its not like we're poor or anything," Her mother said, "We also have Noire's parents for help if we need them,"

"I don't like being in debt of another," Her father said.

"Stop being such a pussy and come with me to the orphanage and adopt a child!" Plutia heard her father wince at her mother's tone, "Are you trying to piss me off or something?! When I say I want another child, I _want_ another child! So pick up your ball of your phony pack and grow some balls!"

The crackling of a whip.

"A-Ah~ more~" Plutia squirmed, "D-Dear! You're waking up Plutia!"

"Ah! Shh~ Sleep my little angel," Her mother sung, "Ignore you're pussy of a father, he's gonna adopt a child to make up or else he's gonna have the couch to bang."

"Dear! Its too early! She's just two!" Her father said, "...Wait, what?! The couch! We don't have a couch!"

"Exactly, you're going to be sleeping outside." Her mother said, "And when I say outside, I mean directly outside, not in a hotel, not in our friends, not in anywhere but the cold, wet grass of our lawn."

"D-Dear, please, I love the feeling but it's dangerous to sleep out-"

" _DID I STUTTER?!"_

"N-No! I'm going!"

"Hold on," Her mother picked her up, "We'll take Plutia with us, see who she picks."

"...Really?" Her father deadpanned, "...?"

"Aww, hear that baby? Your father don't believes in you, isn't he just a piece of shit that should just crawl down and be kicked by horses then die a horrific gore-ish death?" Plutia had absolutely no idea what her mother just said, so she merely nodded. "Ah! I knew I loved you more than just because you're my darling little angel!"

"Plutia!" Her father gaped, "...I regret saying, 'please take after your mother,' I didn't think it would come true..."

"Be careful what you wish for darling," Her mother giggled, "Now grow some balls and come with me."

Their town was a very small one, that was what was told to Plutia by her parents. So the walk to the orphanage, wasn't as far as it should've been. For a very small village, it was a surprise to see so many orphaned children in one place, Plutia looked at them with curiosity and pity, just from this scene she knew that she was lucky to have her parents... as sadistic and masochistic they may be.

"Oh! You guys," The caretaker (probably) approached them with a smile, "I'm so sorry for your loss, but can we help you?"

"We want a kid." Her father glumly said.

"So give us a kid." Her mother said.

"Ahaha... haha... haaa..." The caretaker motioned for them to follow her, "These are the kids' files, read them then pick one."

"Can we have Plutia play with the kids for a while?" Her father asked, "J-Just so we can see who she wants!"

"I don't see why not," She was put down and told to be nice.

Plutia pouted at being separated from her excuse to sleep then spotted something... odd, it was a boy no a year younger than her yet he was already running while she still can't. She didn't know what was fast yet or not, but he crossed the distance between the door and the room faster than her mother cracks her whip. Curious, the girl followed after him through the door.

The kid was crouching by the corner, nibbling on something.

His black hair melded with the shadows while his jade orbs were a little dull with _dark_ bags underneath them, his body was frail and thin covered by a one piece ragged rag.

It was bread, a rather moldy one at that.

His head snapped up as he saw her enter the room with a kind smile, his jade orbs were filled with fear and confusion as he threw the bread away and made a run for it. Plutia pursed her lips and slowly followed after him, they passed her parents who thought they were playing a game of tag. When it was really a game of Hide and Seek where she was the seeker always.

After the third time he ran, Plutia's patience was running thin.

"I won't hurt you," She drowned, "I'm a friend..."

His eyes changed to daggers and growled, "That what they all say..."

It seems that he was more developed than the rest of their peers as well.

Plutia took a step forward, he took a step back, she took a step right, he took a step left. Wherever she walked forward, he did the opposite. It was a annoying act before the kid was picked up the one of the older ones and thrown against the wall, he let out a pained cry while she heard something breaking. The kids were laughing at him, mocking him and throwing rotten food at him. The kid growled once more and limped out of the room, glaring at the kids as they laughed loudly at him.

"Meanies..." She muttered, "You not hurt!"

The oldest by looks smirked, "Yeah? And who'll stop us? Not that bitch of a caretaker, not him and definitely not you."

Plutia frowned and followed after the kid again.

This time she was having a harder time finding him.

* * *

He didn't get it.

He never done anything, so why was he the target of bullies?

Then this girl came and was following him wherever he goes, she says she's a friend but that was what they _all_ say before throwing him under the bus. The kid smirked sadly, he won't fall for their tricks... not anymore... not again... not ever. She came through the door earlier and was trying to find him, he was curious as to why she was trying so hard so he switched the positions.

Now he was following her.

"Hmmm..." She was humming a song. Her voice bounced off the empty halls and rebounded, he found himself being lulled to sleep but snapped himself out. If he fell asleep here then the chances of him not eating and them getting away from stealing from him scot free would be perfect. Eventually, she leaned at a wall and laid there for a couple of minutes.

Another more passed before he decided to take a better look, the girl was asleep!

The kid sighed and froze in place.

"Look who we have here," He turned around and growled audibly, it were those bullies again, this time there were five instead of three. "Is that you're little friend?"

His eyes widened then his growl became more feral, "Stay away!"

"Aww, little Scath's being protective." The oldest cooed, "Cut the crap!"

They grabbed hold of him and punched, kicked, mocked, threw, cut and hurt him. When one of them decided the girl should be hurt too, Scath burst from the ball of kids and stood over her. Protecting her from them with his body, they smirked and took out some planks of wood and walked closer.

His legs were shaking.

His arms, broken.

The girl yawned and woke up.

He can't let them, she was innocent, it was his fault for getting her involved.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU KIDS ARE DOING?!" The bullies yelped at the caretaker's shout, "You kids!"

"Run away!"

"Don't let her grab you!"

"Come back here!"

Two adults and the caretaker entered the room, "Plutia!"

They pushed him aside and looked at the recently awakened girl, "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Scath, are you okay?" The caretaker held his arms and used that weird green light, the sounds of his bones snapping back in place filled the room, "Oh, good it wasn't that bad this time..."

"Mina, what the hell happened here?!" The woman shouted, "Is the kid alright?"

Mina wiped her brow, "After a... unfortunate accident, the kids blamed him for a... disappearance of one of the most loved of their peers, unfortunate it may be he was the closest at the time so they immediately pinned the blame on him."

"That's so stupid," The man said, "...I forgot they were kids,"

"Mama..." Plutia pointed at the frowning kid, "Keep?"

"Now, now, dear, he's not a item we can... keep..." The mother glanced at what was probably the father, "D-Dear, am I hearing things?"

Mina smiled and pushed the kid closer, once within arms distance Plutia immediately hugged the poor kid, who had no choice but to endure being made into a toy. The girl's grip was tight, very tight, it was also strong, so even if he struggled she didn't budge an inch. The mother gaped and glanced at the father.

"Well, Plutia likes him, so why not?" The father said, "Besides, weren't you the one that said you wanted to take Plutia along? If anything it's your fault she decided to take matters into her own hand."

The mother's eye twitched, "It seems like my last lesson wasn't... _thorough_ enough. Mina, darling, can we borrow a spare isolated room where no one will see the sunlight? My husband and I have matters we must attend to and I would faint at the thought of _anyone_ walking in on us."

"I-I don't think this is the time," Mina said, "So you pick him then?"

"Plutia picked him, we were thinking of another but... oh well," The mother grumbled, "Come on dear, do the paperwork."

Scath glanced at Mina pleadingly, "Get... out...!"

"Don't be rude, Scath, be nice to your new older sister." His eyes widened in fear.

Plutia nuzzled her cheek against Scath's temple, her height being a little taller than him allowed her to do so.

Scath hung his head in grim acceptance, at least he gained a family... right? His only hope was that they were going to abuse him like... like _her_.

 _"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT CHANGING HIS LAST NAME?!"_ Shouted the mother, _"WHAT THE HELL DOES, 'STAIGIN,' EVEN MEAN?!"_

...He would like to know that as well.

* * *

Three days have passed since that fateful day, the sub was shining the birds were singing the flowers were blooming and most of all.

"KIDS LIKE YOU SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!" Shouted the angry woman as Scath accidentally broke her most prized possession. Who was he to know that the stupid looking sword was hers? He just wanted something to push down the seemingly bottomless mountain just to sate his curiosity, kids stuff. "LET ME AT EM! I'LL WRANGLE THE LITTLE TWERP'S NECK!"

Plutia's mother held back Noire's angry mother.

"That cost me a fortune!" She shouted, "Noire, I _forbid_ you from being friends wi- _Noire!"_

The five year old black haired girl was giggling as the one year old placed a flower crown made by Plutia on her head, "Aw, can I keep him?"

"No~" Plutia pouted, "Mine!"

It seemed she made that for him to put on _her_.

Well, Noire looked lonely.

So yeah, changed his mind.

"Hug..." So he gave her a hug instead. "Better?"

Noire's mother's eye was twitching, "I hate that kid."

"He's just a kid though! No younger than a year old," Plutia's mother argued. "We all make mistakes, so why don't we forgive and learn?"

"That. Cost. A. Fortune." Noire's mother grumbled, "Fine! Just don't think we'll be buddy-buddy soon."

Scath glanced at her within Noire's hug and smirked smugly at the fuming mom then smiled innocently when Noire pulled back, he pulled _her_ back into a tight hug. "A-Ah!"

"Why I outta..." The agitated mother muttered.

Well, that was how he first met Noire at least, nothing really interesting happened.

* * *

Ten years had passed.

Scath was now a little bit under 5'5 and was walking alongside the black haired girl of the group. The forest was oddly barren of any monsters so they could search all they want, said girl as dressed in a white one piece dress with a red skirt he bought for her a few years back. Plutia was back home preparing for something he wasn't informed of but Noire was, unfair he tells you, well at least he had something to spend his time at least.

Noire, for some reason, decided on one thing. She wanted to become a CPU. He never got _why_ she wanted to do that as CPUs were basically people with lots of responsibilities, enemies and things to do. While there would be benefits, like another form, stronger in every aspect and will be loved by most, like all things it came with risks as well.

The chance of turning into a monster.

Just by that knowledge he was determined to stop her... until she gave him those darned tsundere-puppy dog eyes, accursed things. Beats him every time.

So yeah, long story short. She wanted to be a CPU via CPU Memory, he was to help her (By force mind you), then everyone wins! Yay... Scath glanced at the determined Noire as they walked through the forest in search of the rare thing, it had been ten hours since _he_ last ate so he was starving.

"Hey, I think I see something!" The girl vanished through a couple of bushes.

He rolled his eyes and walked after her. Noire was on her knees looking at the ground... Scath pulled her up her feet, "What the- hey! What's the big idea?"

"Don't get your new dress dirty," He said, falling to a knee and searching. "Leave it to me, I have a better eye anyway."

"I- You- wh- argh! Fine, do what you want not like I care." She huffed. "...Did you find anything?"

Scath raised the shiny crystal up high, "Uh... nope, this thing's Hematite. Crystalized Monster Blood."

"Lame, let's go." She said.

This continued for a couple more days before his sister invited them to go on a picnic with her, Scath was looking for an excuse to take a break so it was perfect! The break wasn't for him but for Noire, she was overworking herself again. Good attitude for a future ruler, not very good attitude for a human girl.

"Hehehe, we cooked it ourselves! How do you like it?" Plutia asked Noire.

The girl took a bite into the sandwitch and nodded, "This is really good, did you really make this Plutia? I'm impressed."

"Hehehe, nope!" She said, "That one's all Scath, everything else is mine though~"

"Opposite," The lone male said as he covered his eye from the sun, "..."

"Trying to sleep are we?" Noire smirked, then yawned, "I guess we do deserve a break..."

"You guys leaving me out again?" Plutia pouted, "Take me next time!"

"You'd just slow me down, your brother's a better choice, faster, stronger and more active."

"Aww, but Noire~! Aren't we best friends!" Plutia said.

"We are, but I really want to find that dammed thing as soon as possible." Noire angrily bit into the sandwich and leaned against the lone male's stomach. He didn't mind, he was asleep.

"Meanie..." Plutia reached down and took one of her riceballs, "Scath's a big meanie..."

It wasn't the same sensation as the others, no... it was... like glass? Whatever it was it shattered within her mouth.

Scath opened an eye at the sound and saw Noire gaping, "What's up?"

The winds were thrashing, the trees were wildly dancing and the skies were a bright purple colors whilst being littered with nimbus. One sole pillar of bright purple light tore through the heavens and his eyes widened when he saw what it was surrounding.

"Plutia!" He ran towards it but was pushed back by an unknown force, "Dammit! Plutia!"

He never felt such power.

He never felt such worry.

He never felt such... fear.

His own winds corresponded with the trashing and added to the already strong gusts, Noire was almost blown off but was held down by Scath's hand on her arm.

Eventually, the light subsided.

Then revealed a woman he didn't know yet felt like he should know wearing... what Plutia's mother wore when he walked in on... ehem, anyways. She was a buxom beauty with a 'sexy' vibe from her.

Scath cared more about where his sister was than the new comer.

"You!" The woman raised a delicate brow, "Where's my sister?!"

"Sister? What are you talking about? It's me, Plutia."

"Bullshit!" He growled and took out his weapon, a halberd. "You listen here and you listen well, give me back my sister!"

The woman frowned, "I'm telling you I'm- screw it. You're not listening... how about I make you listen!"

She brought out her sword, and damn was it a fine sword. Black and purple, just like her.

"Noire, stay out of this." The girl was still gaping, "Are you listening?! Leave this to me, this woman's in for a world of hurt if she doesn't start spreading."

"My, my, I didn't think you had such thoughts about me," She smirked, " _Naughty, naughty_ **_boy~"_**

Scath clicked his teeth and charged.

It took her three seconds to throw him away and through a tree.

"Oh? You're more fragile than I thought, stand up!" He wiped the blood on his face and charged again, "Weak! Weak! Weak! Why are you so weak?!"

After a series of useless attacks, the woman held him up by the throat with her whip/sword. "Aww~ come on! You're no fun, such an old dog. Using the same old tricks over and over again, I wonder..."

He raised his arms and weakly slashed with his hidden qatar, "How cute,"

She kicked him through another tree.

"Stand up." She demanded. "Stand up, you worm!"

Scath didn't move.

He couldn't move.

"Tch, pathetic." The woman said, "Noire. What happened?"

"P-P-P-P-P-P-"

"You speak clearly and confidently when I tell you to!"

"Plutia you turned into a CPU!" She yelped, "How?! I mean, why?! I mean, I don't fucking know anymore! Gaaaaah!"

Noire stomped on the ground, "We spent an entire _year_ looking for one and yet you find one when you weren't even looking! How!" She stomped closer to her, "Plutia, look into my eyes and tell me I'm not dreaming. Hit me if you want!"

..."Oh? _Ooh?_ I didn't think you were like that my dear," Noire felt like she shouldn't have said that. "Hm... Hmmm, you seem to be worth tormenting."

"P-Plutia...?"

She cracked her whip, "Its time for foreplay, darling."

"W-Wha...?" She took a step back, "H-Help! Anyone! Scath!"

Ah, he would love to... but his body won't listen... also, he didn't want to face her again.

"Here I c-" The pillar of light came back, "Huh...?"

It was Plutia, "What happened?"

Noire fainted.

Scath passed out... from blood lost... and shock... but mostly blood lost... and shock... and... fear.

Plutia pursed her lips and went over to drag the young man over the cloth, "Bad little brother, you're getting blood all over my picnic blanket!"

* * *

When he woke up he expected to be either dead, in a sex dungeon, a dungeon, in pieces, or strapped to a contraption for amusement. He, however, did _not_ expect the very same woman holding a spatula and was standing by the kitchen... _cooking_ of all things. He moved and fell off the chair with a loud thud.

Scath was tied up, by panties.

He only has ' _why_?' as a question.

Noire was nearby sobbing.

"Oh? I thought that would've knocked you out longer," The woman sat him up and tilted hid head to meet her eye to eye, "Look into my eyes and tell me, _who am I_?"

Scath blinked. Rubbed his eyes, pinched himself, punched himself, cut himself but he didn't wake up. He let his head hung, "P-Plu... Plutia..."

The woman smiled and was engulfed in light, "That's right~"

The young man looked at her once more and then at Noire, before walking towards the kitchen covers. He opened one and began looking.

He smiled as he felt the familiar handle, taking it out proved to be a challenge as he felt very weak. Plutia curiously watched her brother mess with the things and then pulled out a frying pan. "I got it!"

Then slammed it against his face strong enough to dent it.

"Much... better..." Then knocked himself unconscious.

* * *

...

Noire was now calmer and had decided to explain what had just happened to him, after stopping himself from trying to 'wake up' as he called it. Of all things that could've happened, Plutia had to ingest a CPU Memory thus making her a CPU now. Their parents were dead a couple years back but he was certain that they would jump in joy at this revelation. Scath held his head with a groan, "Does... does that mean she has to make a Nation?"

"If she wants to live, then yeah," Noire said. "Dammit, how the hell did that happen? We spent so long yet we never even got close and Plutia here got one on accident!"

"One of the three of us could've gotten it completely on chance," He muttered, "...I think I'm going to have a fear for picnics now."

Plutia was turning HDD, as he learned it was called, on and off. Why, he didn't know, but he was certain that he would not trust her for a while. Scath crossed his arms and leaned back, "...I thinking on going on a training trip, thoughts?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Noire said, "Plutia you're brother wants to leave you."

"What the- Noire!" One purple missile with a homing launching itself at him with teary eyes, "P-Plutia..."

 _'N-No! I can't be sucked into those eyes!'_ Scath looked up, Plutia climbed his body, "F-Fine! I'll stay, dammit."

Plutia closed her eyes with a pleased smile, "That's a good dog..."

"D-Dog?" He said, "I-I'm more of a reptile lover though... wait, that's not what I wanted to say! Plutia, listen to me, you're now a CPU so you should start acting like it, _although I really want you to stay as you are,_ and take up your responsibilities."

"Aww~ I don't like responsibilities, Dad died because of those," One monster killed the mother, then alcohol for the father. Typical stuff. "Do it for me?"

Scath's will faltered, his iron walls crumbling, the ice in his heart melting. Noire was holding a camera, taping the moment where he lost all of his defenses. "F-Fine. But I demand a rematch at a later date,"

"I don't like hurting you," She said, "But if you say so~"

She jumped off him and transformed mid-air, "I'll punish you till I turn you into a masochist and punish you some more!"

"I-I said at a later date! I know you don't understand the meaning but I meant later! I'm too weak to even land a scratch..." He lamented his loss of strength, "I guess you're the stronger one now, aren't you?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, now take up your blade and fight me! I'll train you all you want and then some," She said. "Just don't fall too quickly, _I want to satisfy myself_ with the feeling of your blood on my body, mmmm..."

He took a step back.

Transformed Plutia took a step forward, "No hesitation! Give me your all!"

"N-Noire! Swit- oh..." She already left,"Clever girl,"

Scath yelped when a whip struck his left cheek, "I don't think you should take your eyes off me slave," His eye twitched, "What? Don't like the name? Then how about worm?"

'Plutia' smirked and cracked her whip once more, "Come at me with all you got, or else you might just _die_."

Scath laughed nervously and took out a spear, his halberd was in repair from his last fight so he has to make due with this, it didn't make a difference as he already mastered most of the polearms under the sun. "...What do I call you by the way?"

"Call?" She hummed, "I'm feeling Madam Goddess but for you I guess I'll let you call me Master."

"Shouldn't it be Mistress?"

"Shouldn't you be begging for me to take you?"

"You may a CPU but you're still my older sister, I have a right to annoy you and stop that."

She smiled, "Then I have a right to discipline you."

* * *

 **AN:** **Thanks for reading and Feedback is much appreciated!**

 **-Please follow, favorite or Review.**


	2. First Trial of the Ancients

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the references made.**

 **Summary:** **The consequences of a choice are numerous, random and disappointing. They all make choices; it was just up to them which choice they pick. This was… not what he expected when he picked his.**

 **Reminder: Everything is planned, if you don't like where I'm going then you're free to leave whenever you want.**

 **-This is Fanfiction, anything could happen.**

* * *

Scath rubbed his arm with a wince, "Damn, she really overdid things this time."

Two years have passed since that... day... and the beginnings of the nation of which Plutia governs have just started, Planeptune as she named it, so far only a couple hundred people had moved in and only more were coming in. Interested in their new CPU or just people seeking protection from monsters, another reason was that they wanted something new, something... fresh.

In any case, he would rather not let _any_ of them see Plutia's HDD. Her human form was bad enough, no need to add more fuel to the flame.

Scath sighed and pressed the pack of ice against the arm. It was broken that was for sure, purple and black with a touch of red, he wonders if he can use it again.

He waved at some passing people who waved back.

The vendor smiled at him, "Welcome! Back for some more items, Dear? Goodness me, I'm wondering if I should place a ban on you for a while, the amount you're buying's just begging for you to get overdosed!"

"If you ban me then I'll just find another, I'd rather not as yours are more of a higher quality but business' business," Scath hummed as he inspected the craftsmanship of the dagger, "Hm... I'm thinking on getting a second weapon, thoughts?"

"Heavens no! You're fine enough with your sticks," The Vendor said, "Hey, did you hear? I heard some news about a nation at a nearby island!"

"Really?" He asked, mildly interested, "Tell me more,"

"Hahaha! I'd love to but," The man's eyes darkened, "Dear, I'm running a business. You got to pay up if you want me to spill some more,"

Scath frowned and placed a couple thousand Credits, "That's enough."

"Alright then! From what I gathered the nation's called Leanbox and is basically a huge island nation on a different continent, everything there is super sized. Even their CPU."

"Huh. I'll look into it some more," Scath said. "...When I have time at least,"

"Looking out for your sister again?" The information broker said, "You're such a protective brother,"

"What?" He hung his head, "Ugh, I'm too tired to even give that a retort, just try not to get yourself killed."

"Scath, you wound me." The Vendor said, " _I've been doing this for the past ten years and not once have I ever been **suspected** ,"_

"Right, see you later Ann." Scath yawned.

"Hm, Hmmm..." Ann sighed, "Why did you have to find me? I was _just_ getting used to this place,"

* * *

"Make me food, right this instant." Scath wiped the sweat from his brow and raised it at Noire's sudden demand, "...What?"

"Can't you just, I dunno, make it yourself? I'm kinda busy right now." Behind the fence Iris Heart whipped her whip in impatience, "What the- Noire, you're working yourself too much, c'mon, I'll make you something nice."

Her clothes were ragged, some places were torn and had leaves in them as well as her hair, there were some places with blood but those were just far in between and way too shallow to take concern at. Those were dealt with easily, it was keeping her from squirming in his carry was the real challenge. The woman of seventeen age kicked him more times in the stomach and shins more times than he could count, in just ten seconds.

"I-I said make me food not carry me like some injured idiot!" She said, "I-I mean, let me down right this instant! I can walk just fine by myself!"

"You see, normally I would do that but last time you came in looking like this you... exploded our television, Plutia's collections were set on fire, _my_ items were set on fire, you nearly burnt our house down and stabbed me... all in three seconds. I don't get it, you're not a clumsy or stupid person, how did you do that?"

"W-Well I was tired, a-and I was still dizzy from a fight with a monster s-so..." She then began mumbling against his chest, her face crimson. "I-I thought you said you forgot that!"

"Kind of hard to," Scath placed her on the chair, "Wait there, I'll be over in a sec."

Noire pouted as the young man of fifteen of age tied an apron and began the dance known as cooking. She glanced at her arms and tried to move them, "The paralysis _still_ hadn't worn out, dammit this sucks."

"Got caught in something out of your league again?" Scath asked as he flipped some pancakes.

"N-No! It just caught me by surprise, I _totally_ , didn't run away. Who do you think I am?" The girl huffed, "And _you_ why do you still spar with Plutia, huh?"

"Results are results, you really can't... argue..." He slammed the pan, "I completely forgot! I was in the middle of a session!"

One slim arm slid down his chest, " _That's right_ , so how 'bout you make me one as well for a chance for forgiveness, I mean, you left me all _hot_ and _bothered_ you _have_ to help me... _relieve_ myself. Hmm?"

"S-Sis, I'm in the middle of cooking," He uncomfortably said, "N-Noire lend me a hand here."

"Are you crazy? Not in that form," She said, "Sorry bud, you're all alone in that war."

Iris licked his cheek, "Sis! I swear I'll make yours burnt if you don't turn back in 5... 4... 3-"

"Meanie," Plutia pouted and slid off his back, "Good morning Noire,"

"It's nearing night Plutia, you're supposed to say 'Good evening,' " The Traito- Lone- Noire said. "And are those things done yet? I'm starving over here,"

"Cooking requires patience my dear," He said, "It _demands_ skill, patience, diligence, agility and- I'm done. Enjoy."

Noire stared at the meal in front of her and then at Scath, "U-Uhm, r-right, can you take it to my room? I'll eat it there."

"It still hadn't worn off? That's one persistent paralysis," He said, "Hold on, I think I have some items that can deal with that. Plutia, don't eat her food. That's an order."

"Poo~" The girl pouted, "Yum~"

The night was young, very young, and they spent it very professionally like the adults they are.

Plutia: Sleeping.

Noire: Playing.

Scath: Playing... and winning.

"Ah!" The dumbstruck Noire slowly lowered her hand and stared at the sleepy young man, "H-How...?! That's gotta be a fluke, I demand a rematch!"

There was no way, there was absolutely no freaking way that he beat her. It just didn't make sense, _she_ had the brains and awareness yet she lost to him in a simple game of chess, was he some sort of prodigy in the art? It didn't make sense, it made absolutely no sense whatsoever. He had to be cheating, or had a skill that let him do that.

It wouldn't be the first time, though unintentional.

"Can I sleep now? Its been fun handing your own ass for the past three hours, but I really need to sleep, like, really badly." He yawned, "I have a job tomorro-"

"No! Not until I beat you, I _refuse_ to let you sleep!" She said, "Again! Come on! I know you have the stamina so fight me!"

His eye twitched and groggily straightened himself, if she wanted a fight then he'll give her a fight... yes... he'll give her a fight... it would be the best fight she'll ever get. In his mind he began cackling at his master plan, she would't expect it. She wouldn't think of it, she wouldn't even _dream_ of it. It was perfect in every way, shape or form. He just needed some... requirements for it to work...

"Ready?" The girl said with a smile... "Look alive! If you win this then I-I'll let you sleep with me, be honored."

 _'I already sleep with Plutia, what's the difference?'_ Woman just refused to sleep in a different bed, never made sense. Noire handed him his controller in which he stared at. They were playing a video game this time? Odd, they were only playing board games before so why the sudden change? Either way his plan's still works so he won't ask.

Tetris.

How easy.

"Alright! I swear I'll beat you this time once and for all!" Noire smirked, "H-Hey! How fast are you- hey! Stop that! I-I can't- Y-You...!"

In less than thirty seconds, he beat her.

"Done." He blankly said and fell side wards.

Whether by fate, by luck or by misfortune, his head landed on Noire's tits. However! He was already asleep once he made impact so he didn't feel any of the sensations. Noire on the other hand, was frozen in place as their position didn't give her enough leverage for her to see his sleeping expression. "H-Hey! I-I didn't mean _that_ sleep with me!"

* * *

Some years have passed and now Planeptune looked like a real city, heck it even caught up to Lowee in less than a decade! Plutia, or Iris Heart, was stronger than ever. Even if he too had gotten stronger, it didn't matter, no matter how much time had passed he didn't even last longer than ten minutes against her and that was with him being much faster than her. This wasn't a matter he was really concerned with, just worried.

"Hey! What're you two doing back there?! C'mon, we're wasting daylight!" Noire barked at them from the front, "And Scath! Don't spoil her so much! Let her walk by herself!"

"Not really my choice," Scath said, "While this is on topic, you comfortable sis?"

"Hmm, yup! You have such a strong back," Plutia said, "I'm so proud of you~"

"You two- Argh!" Scath chuckled and matched her pace, "Finally,"

"But you're just so fast Noire!" Plutia said.

"That's just because you're slow," Noire said, "That's why I said you should stay behind instead of coming with me and Scath,"

"You just want some alone time with him," Plutia said, " _Right~"_

Noire blushed, "S-So? W-We've been doing this for more than seven years! What's the difference?"

Scath's instincts was screaming for him to move, but with Noire gripping his sleeve and Plutia leaning forward, he really didn't have enough room to move quick enough. Sounds of someone screaming in the distance reached his ears, but not Noire's, nor Plutia's. He looked up and saw a speck of lilac. It was kind of hard as it melded quite well with the light blue skies.

"What're you spacing out for? I'm kinda in a hurry y'now?" Noire snapped.

Scath blinked, "N-Noire? You might want to..."

"What?" She said.

"Hm, how should I put this? Uh, hm, give me a minute." He said.

"Jeez, you're turning into Plutia! Spit it out already!"

"Right, right, you might want to move."

"Why's that?"

He pointed directly upwards, "Because that,"

 _"Move move move move move move move!"_

The dust kicked up from the crash, for a moment neither of them could see anything but what he does know is that Plutia jumped off his back. Once the dust passed, they were beheld for quite a sight. On top of Noire, who was miraculously _and_ basically untouched, was a young lilac haired girl.

"Wowee... what a loud crash...!" Plutia said.

The lilac haired person opened their mouth, "Ouch. Man. That was scary. That had to shave off a few years off my life,"

"I think it should've done more than shave," Scath said.

"Ooh, you're still alive... are you... okay...?" Always the kindest of them, aren't you Plutia?

"What's up? Oh, nah, a fall like this is nothing! I'm what you could call a seasoned sky-faller!" The girl said. "I mean, I can't lose my memory every single time I fall from the sky,"

"Whoa~, a seasoned sky faller...!" Plutia tugged on his sleeve, "A seasoned sky-faller Scath! I told you they were real! I told you!"

"That they are," He dryly said, "But uhm, mind moving? Noire's ah, Noire's... kind of under you."

"Ooh, a man, I'm predicting he'll turn on us later!" Well that was uncalled for, "Oops! I'm sorry to have freaked you out! I'm Neptune. Nice to meet you."

"Huh? Oh! Ooh! I wanna introduce myself too... I'm Plutia and this is my baby brother Scath. Its nice to meet you..."

"Cool. That name totally sound like something a magical girl who loves takoyaki would have," Neptune said.

"What's a takoyaki...?" Plutia asked.

"It's something made from squid or octopus," Scath said, "We had the just last night, how could you already forge- oh, can't believe _I_ forgot."

"Exactamundo! Scath, right? You totally look like a person that would throw us under the bus or a generally shady person," He doesn't like this girl, "And you're Plutia? Bleh, too many syllables for my tastes. How about I call you Plutie?"

"Ooh, okay... in that case. let me give you a nickname, too. Hmmmm... I like... Neppy!" Plutia said.

"Nice one, Plutie! By the by, where are we? I don't think I've ever been here before." Neptune said.

"Here? This is Planeptune... it was charted just a little while ago," It actually has been for the past three years but was only seen by her just yesterday.

"Planeptune? Nuh-uh, I know Planeptune like the back of my head!" Neptune said, "And hat stuff about it being new or whatever is wrong!"

"What? Really...? I'm telling you the truth..." Plutia said.

"Oh, uh-huh, sure. This is some kind of hidden camera reality show thing, isn't it?" Neptune said. "You picked the wrong girl to play a prank on. Ain't no way you'd gonna trick Planeptune's CPU!"

"What...?" The pleasantries dropped in his voice, his muscles tense, his eyes narrowed and his finger was inching for his halberd by the second. This girl was bad news, dangerous he tells you. Plutia failed to see the thing.

"Whoa~ You're a CPU...? I had no idea that you're Planeptune's CPU, too..."

"Hehehe, allow me to reveal my true... er, wait. 'Too?' What do you mean...?" Neptune asked.

"Hehehe, I'm Planeptune's CPU, too." Plutia said, "We can be CPU twins...!"

"Really?! Wow, what a coinkydinky! I'd never thought I'd land next to another Planeptune CPU!" Neptune said, "Oh, wait, so then that means you're the Candidate?! Wow, this is my first time seeing a male CPU, usually we're bisexual females 'lusting' for each other."

She blinked, "But, isn't that kinda weird? I mean, I'm already Planeptune's CPU... so why is there another one...?"

Scath had enough. He lifted the two in each of his arms and placed them gently on _anywhere_ that Noire wasn't at. "Sorry for taking so long, the girl was like a flame and me a moth."

She growled, "How long were you gonna chat while they were sitting on me?! Huh?!"

"Holy seat cushions! Someone's sprouting out of the earth! Are the mole people's making their move?!" Neptune said.

"Uh-oh...! Noire, you never told me you were a mole person..." Even Plutia too?

"Because I'm not obviously, did you forget that I was here?" Noire said, "Who is this girl Scath and how could you forget me!"

"I didn't, its just... well... I uh... well this is awkward," One slap to the face later Scath was kneeling beside a tree with a sign that said, 'I've been a bad friend. I'm sorry.'

"As for _you_! Falling out of the sky, really?! Its absurd that you fell on me like that!" Noire said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry and all that, but its not like I fell because I wanted to!" Neptune said, "It was one of those unstoppable, complex plot-advancing inevitability or whateve- oh wait, its just Noire. I take back my apology, then."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Noire said.

"Baw! Don't be so snooty! We're best buds, so there's no need for anger," Neptune said.

"Stop evading and answer my question!" Noire said.

"Wow Noire, you're friends with Neppy, too...?" Alright, Plutia he has known you for almost his entire life and not once had you been this gullible, close but not to _this_ extent.

"I don't know this weirdo! Jeez, you're acting pretty familiar for a person I just met," Noire said.

" _Just met?_ What are you-" Neptune gasped, "Noire, could you be in your epic pisspot mode right now?!" She then said, "Yikes! Then I'm really sorry! I mean, I'm unharmed, so I'm sure I didn't hurt you, either!"

"Stop grabbing at me! I honestly have no idea who you are!" Noire said.

"Huh? Really? You seriously don't know me?" She said, "Oh! Maybe I fell on you're brain. Did I transfer my penchant for memory loss to you?!"

"The only one with brain damage here is _you_!" Noire said. "Scath, back me up here!"

"I'd love to, but I'm as loss as you are right now." Scath said, "Well, at least she hasn't been saying stuff about you betraying us or anything,"

"I know! Let's go to those medicine people. The folk in white coats can check you out and fix you up!" Neptune said.

"If anyone should see the the doctors, it would be you Neptune," Scath said, unknowingly cutting off Noire. "Noire? You okay? You look kinda red,"

"W-whatever! We're going home, Plutia."

"Okey-dokey, what about the thing you had to do?" Plutia asked.

Noire shook her head, "It doesn't need to be done today. And more importantly..."

Scath nodded, "We need to get this girl checked out,"

"Nooo! Noire! I'll vanish if you forget about me... me... me... me..." She said it as if she were a ghost, "Oh! But you're free to forget about the game cases and manuals you let me borrow that I... misplaced..."

"Like Scath said, we seriously need to get you rested and checked out." Noire said.

* * *

They took the girl to the Basilicom and throughout the trip she was desperate to convince Noire that she knew who 'she' was. They kept charting up to her hitting her head hard though, Noire was either with him or with Plutia so it was basically impossible for her to know someone they didn't know about. Even Plutia would mention her in the passing if she ever does meet her and he wouldn't forget a face like that.

For some odd reason Plutia thought that Neptune was gonna die, try figuring that out.

Neptune, however, said that the time they spent 'pretending' to not know her was tantamount to bullying.

His eyes darkened at the word, no matter how many years has passed, he just could never let go of his hatred for that word... nor could he let go of the guilt that followed.

"I'm not pretending." Noire frowned, "I have no idea _who_ you are."

"And there she goes again! Then how come I know all you're secrets, huh?!" Neptune... that is a very dangerous word.

"Whoa~ You know her secrets...?" Plutia said, "I thought only Scath knows he-"

"Sis! That's enough out of you!" He laughed nervously at the suspicious gaze from Noire, both of them knew that this won't end here.

"Hmph, yeah, right. Fine, let's hear all about me. Come on, don't be shy." Noire smirked in confidence.

"Okay, I'm gonna do it...!" Scath felt like he should listen closely for this because of... reasons! He was concerned that someone was stalking her and might know some dirty secrets of hers to blackmail her, yeah, that was totally his reason. It definitely wasn't because he was genuinely curious.

"Hum-a-hum-a... I'll start with an easy one. Noire, you're the CPU of Lastation!" Well there goes his expectations.

"Oooh! Wow, Noire, you're a CPU too...?" Plutia, you should know better.

"I'm not a CPU, well not yet... but Lastatation does sound like a pretty cool name..." She nodded at the sound, really liking it as it rolled out of her tongue.

"And you got a kid sister named Uni!" That was impossible.

"Gosh...! I had no idea you had a little sister..." Plutia said.

"Because I don't. If I did, I would've introduced you..." She was _supposed_ to have a little sister but sometimes missions go wrong, and sometimes... they go _really_ wrong. Noire spent a couple of days holed up in her house and only because he looked after her and kept persuading her to come outside did she recover... mostly.

"And thirdly, the clincher!" Neptune said, "Noire had no friends!"

Like a bullet tearing through a tank, Noire recoiled, "Gah!"

"Aww, Noire has no friends...?" Plutia pouted, "That's sooo sad..." Three... two... one... "Huh? Waaaait, does that mean _we_ aren't friends...?"

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" Noire was blushing, how cute, "We're, y'know, we're... friends."

Scath smirked, seeing a chance, "Yeah, aren't we friends? I'm hurt that you don't think of me when I think of you as my _best_ friend,"

"A-A-Ah..." Noire looked down with a platonic blush rivaling a nuclear explosion on her face, "Y-Y-You...!"

"Haha, just kidding," Scath smiled and draped his arm around her shoulders, "Of course we're friends. Now, and forever."

"Huh? Plutie, Traitor (Scath), this is gonna be an itty-bitty awkward question, but are you really her friend?" Neptune said.

Plutia nodded, "Uh-huuuuh! My beeest buddy!"

Scath nodded with confidence, "Of course, she's my precious friend that I would lay down life and face fate itself just so she could be happy."

Noire slapped him on the back, "D-D-Don't say such embarrassing things out loud! And you, what the hell are you saying?!"

"A friend, huh?" Neptune blankly said, like all life has died right in front of her with her having the power to stop it but was too late and just watched the most important person in her life die in front of her, "Noire... actually... has a friend... _that_ proves it! You're a clone! Nothign but a big, fat phony! This Noire's totally a fake! Someone call the troops! We have someone we need to get rid off~!"

"Wh-What?! That's pretty offensive, y'know!" Noire pouted.

"Oh, wooow... I had no idea that you were a clone the entire time, Noire!" Plutia said.

"I'M NOT A CLONE!" Noire huffed, "Really, you should stop believing every little thing she says!"

"W-Whoa, what's going on? Let's be kool with a K, Neptune. Be one with the kool..." Neptune took a deep breath, "We've determined that the girl in front of us is absolutely a clone with the same mannerisms and all..."

"Stop talking about me like you found something out! Stop it right now!" Scath petted her on the head, "I'm not a dog and I don't need you're comforting!"

"Are you two arguing?" Scath's eyes widened, "Heeey, no fighting!"

Noire frowned, "Not like I want to or anything but this girl is just so... ugh!"

"I... I know! We just gotta blast the plastic-skin off this robot clone! Proton Cannon, Fire!" Neptune shouted.

"Neptune, if you want to keep you're life and virginity intact then _you will **do as I say!"**_ Scath said, "Oh now look at what you've done!"

"So you two _are_ fighting," Plutia's form shook, "I don't like that... if you two don't start playing nice, I might get angry..."

Noire's eyes creamed fear, "N-No! We aren't fighting at all! Hahahaha,"

"Brr, why is it I felt a cold go up my spine... oh wait, is it frozen!?" Neptune shivered and glanced at him, "Is the air conditioner here working too well? I'm _freezing_ ,"

He blinked, "Air-what? Seriously, Neptune are you really alright? No human should be able to survive such a fall from that height!"

"I already told you, I'm a seasoned sky-faller _and_ a proud CPU." She puffed out her non-existent chest, "What I don't get is you guys nit believing me, I swear on the life of pudding, that I as true of a CPU as the next one."

"Sources say that there has only been three CPUs in history, so you don't really have much competition." Scath smirked.

"Little brother..." He froze, "Are you fighting with Neppy?"

"S-Sis, no, no, I would never fight her... not outside a spar anyway- but I'm not fighting with her! I'm, ah, I'm... that's right! I'm just informing her about the history of CPUs since she seems to have gotten a little messed up in the head. Right Neptune?"

"I dunno what you talking aboot," She innocently said, "Plutie! Scath's been bullying me!"

"Woman! Why do you hate me?! No! Wait, Plutia! She's lying! Listen to your younger brother and look within yourself to realize-" Plutia silenced him with a smile, "I-I'll leave the three of you,"

Scath left the room with his head hung low, once he was out of earshot he sighed and shook his head. "I should look for Histoire, I need a job to get my mind of things..."

She said she went to a hardware store to buy some batteries, right? Those things get heavy pretty quickly and Histoire's such a small person. He doubt she would be able to carry it, within passable time.

Turns out asking about a small loli-looking fairy on top of a book was very useful, enough for him to find her easy enough. She was dropping and rising at random intervals while she held her modified bag made by Plutia, it made for a cute sight if not for the fact it looked like child labor. Not good. Scath approached the loli woman and took the bag in his own hands.

"Hey! That's- oh! What a pleasant surprise, are you out for more work? Noire didn't cut the search short this time did she? (ノ^∇^)" She said.

"No, we bumped into someone... interesting to for a lack of term. She's at the Basillicom, I was kicked out, and then we're here." Scath sighed, "Plutia's probably offering her a place to call home until she's healed while Noire's trying to slap some sense and failing right now."

"Ah, don't be so sad, d(^^*)" What the hell's with that face? "They are probably talking about something a boy should-"

"Neptune, the girl we picked up, almost angered Plutia."

"Ah... I see（￣□￣；)" Even more what the hell... "W-well then I suppose you are heading to the Guild then? Don't let me stop you, I can handle something like this (^o^)v,"

"Are you sure? I mean, its not like I'm in a hurry or anything." The little fairy just nodded and waved him away, "Jeez, her I was trying to be nice... well, she's strong enough on her own, she should be fine."

He wondered how the girls were doing,

* * *

"Plutia, you should be working!" Noire barked, "What kind of CPU just lazes around and plays games all the time?! For CPU's sake Plutia, don't you feel bad for Scath? He works himself to he bone doing all sorts of things and _still_ makes time for us, while you, the CPU and older sister just slacks off."

 _'He's sorta reminding me of Nepgear, only, less cute and kind of a jerk. Even has the 'Look and acts older' thing going with him.'_ Neptune idly thought.

"Aww, I'm sooo sorry..." Plutia sobbed.

"And... you! Even if you don't care about fetting your memories back, at least pull your weight!" Mama Noire said, "No workey, no foodey, got it?"

"Oyyey, here goes Noire getting all hot and bothered just when she tells me not to anger Plutia...!" Neptune sobbed.

"Now that you've agreed with me without question let's get to work! If we're lucky we can run into Scath and add him to out folds," Neptune opened her mouth, "And before you say a thing he's at least as strong as a CPU, Plutia here trained him herself so she should know."

"Hehehe!" The girl giggled, "Tehee!"

* * *

"Man, what's up with this? I try to play and I'm told to go to work. This is like deja vu." Neptune whined, walking through the thin crowd. "Last time it was Histy up in my grill and now its Noire,"

"How long are you gonna keep mumbling to yourself? Come on, we're here." Neptune blinked and stared.

"Huh? Isn't this the place where you accept those quest thingies?" Neptune asked.

"Wow Neppy, you know about that...?" Plutia asked.

She puffed out her chest, "Naturally. Before I came here I was doing a whole bunch. I am the CPU of Planeptune after all,"

"Aww, you're such a dependable girl..." Plutia smiled.

"You're still sticking to that story? Its getting painful to hear so stop while you're ahead," Noire scoffed.

"No! You stop! Its not all in my head. I'm Planeptune's CPU!" Neptune said.

"Its sad that you make Neppy sound like a liar..." Plutia said.

Noire palmed her face, "Okay, listen. You're Planeptune's CPU, right?"

"Uh-huh, that's meeeee..." She nodded.

"Which means she _can't_ be the CPU. You founded the nation, so you're naturally the sole CPU, Plutia."

"I, um, I don't totally get the situation but I'm totally telling the truth!" Neptune said.

Noire shook her head, "I didn't want to go this far because it makes me out to be a bad person, but... prove it, if you're going to insist that you're telling the truth, then transform."

"Transform, eh?"

"Yeah, activate HDD. If you're a CPU then it shouldn't be a problem, right?" Noire nodded at the sheer brilliance of her plan.

"Oh, that thing! Yeah! If I showed you that you'd definitely believe me for sure! Oh, Noire, you should've chirped that song a bit sooner. It coumpletely slipped my mind!"

"Stop delaying and do it already!" She shouted.

"Okay, okay, don't rush me. Watch closely," They watched her in anticipation, if there truly was another CPU of Planeptune here then Noire was proven wrong and Plutia had a new roommate. Either way was going to be good for the nation as a whole... or bad, the two of them were lazy by nature so... more work for Scath.

There was only a flash of light before Neptune fell to the ground in confusion.

Noire smirked smugly, "Just as I suspected."

"W-Well, I'm kinda klutzy so my cool transforming pose must've been wrong. One more time!"

Series of stances, poses, shouts and chant were made to make a recipe of hilariousness.

"Yeah, alright, we get it. Just admit you lied and apologize. No need to keep being stubborn," Noire said, still smug.

Neptune stomped on the ground, "I'm not lying! Why are you so mean?! Why don't you transform then?!"

"I can't. I'm not a CPU." She said, "Not yet,"

"See! See you can't, either! So don't act all snooty patooty!"

"I never once said I was a CPU!"

"Okay, then how about you, Plutia? Can you do the thing with the transforming?" Noire's eyes widened.

 _"Lady Plutia~!"_ There was a woman who looked like she worked here that ran up to them, interrupting them. "Please... Please help us! There was a fight between two strong people that broke out and your brother decided to take care of it himself! Please assist him! He can't take those two out by himself!"

"Then what about him?" Neptune challenged.

"He's not a CPU either," Noire said. "Anyways we better check this out, you might just see how strong he is in person."

They pushed past the large crowd and looked down into the arena, the railings at the opposite side were broken so one of the three must've broken through and sent them all here. Scath was still unscratched as far as they can see while he two females were battered and littered with cuts.

"Y-You...!" The red haired one frowned, "You'll pay!"

Her weapons were gloves, easy enough. Scath deflected the first punch and slammed the end into her stomach, quickly taking it out he spun to the right and slammed the hilt against her head and the blue haired girl's face. He spun his weapon and sighed, "This all you got?"

The blue haired girl, now called Blue for now, charged again and this tine he didn't bother to deflect. Only dodge, the arena walls made large cracks that spread upwards then shattered into millions of pieces. He raised a brow and said, "I'm not paying for that."

The red haired girl was a swordsman, she uses a katana to be exact. Red raised the blade high as Blue charged from the side, with his weapon he could only block one fully, so he decided on the other option. Scath let go of his weapon and caught both of their attacks, the punch Blue and the blade Red. Then slammed the two on the walls then threw them, unconscious.

He never even got a scratch.

Except for the ones on his hands, but those were mostly intentional.

"Scaaaaath!" Plutia called, "What happened?"

"Nothing much, just a few people wanting to have a try with me." The duo groaned as the people of the Guild carried them to the infirmary, "They didn't last too long, five minutes tops, I was holding back so much too."

"As quick as usual," Noire shook her head, "You got a job?"

Scath nodded, "Some, I won't be back for a couple of days." He glanced at Neptune, "And Noire, keep an eye on her for me will ya? She might be with those... guys..."

"Sure," She said. "Try not to almost lose your leg this time,"

"Oh come on! That only happened once!"

"One time too many for my tastes,"

"Whatever, I'm heading out." He grumbled, "Plutia, don't empty our fridge."

Scath walked off and approached the counter, the woman's eyes widened and quickly stamped the papers. This wasn't anything new, being the CPUs known sibling had its benefits along with its demerits, mainly the added attention whenever he walked around the city. It was annoying, it was infuriating, it was... making him paranoid.

"Neptune, don't make any trouble for them." He advised. "We already have low Shares enough as is, no need to cause a needless chaos."

"I'll have you know that I'm the voice of peace," Neptune puffed out her chest, "Anyways you can count on me!"

"I'm not," He said. "Not yet at least."

"Aww, you do care..." Plutia petted him on the head, "That's a good boy..."

"For quite literally the thousandth time, stop that, I'm not a kid anymore," Scath said.

Plutia giggled, "You're aaaalways a kid to me..."

"Say that when you can clean up after yourself," He said.

* * *

The cry of a monster met his ears as he jumped them from above, Scath spun around his axis and killed several more as a small crowd of villagers watched him deal with the monsters in awe. They didn't have anyone strong enough to deal with threats greater than a fox hunting for their chickens, it was interesting for them to watch someone deal with the threat with practiced ease and professionalism.

The kids wanted to become like the guy, strong to protect their family.

Some just wanted to become strong so people would bow down to them.

"That should do it," Scath said as he walked back to the crowd, "Whoa, didn't realize I was such a celebrity."

The elder stepped forward, "Thank you for dealing with the monsters young one, we are forever in your debt."

Scath smiled, "Don't mention it, I'm just happy to help. Well I have other places to be so I'll be going now, though my stay have been short I did enjoy my stay here."

That was one job.

On to the next one, [Eliminate the Beast at the mountains].

Kind of a vague job, didn't even tell him _who_ issued it.

"At least it was clear on what it needs though," If it didn't then that would be troublesome, how would one do a job when said one doesn't even know what to even do in said job. There was another thing that he noticed, four stars, seven staves. Whatever that meant he felt that Plutia should _never_ do this job.

"This is the place," Scath muttered as he looked around the plateau, there was almost no life. It was covered in sand and there were some skeletons hanging in the distance Jesus-style. Some he spotted were in Chulainn style or Benkei. His hand inched to his halberd and strengthened his senses, the road he walked from was suddenly turned into a landslide so he didn't have an escape.

This was a trap, and he fell right into it.

Dammit he was turning into his sister.

Will he have to wear his pajam- oh wait, he doesn't have those.

"This thing's creepy as hell," Inside one of the skulls was a snake.

 _ **[Thump... Thump... Thump...]**_

His body tensed, "Crap..."

 _ **[Clink... Clink... Clink...]**_

"Who's there?!"

 ** _[Hehehe... Hehehe... Hehehe...]_**

 _'This is getting stupid,'_ Scath frowned, "I ran out of items earlier, so this is a bad situation..."

The skeletons rattled and ripped the bounds keeping them standing, there was a sudden influx of mana up top and the skeletons pinned to the crosses had a magic glyph spinning in front of them. Gray in color, some black some white, it was of the Dark attribute.

In one of the dunes came out a mask with an scorpion, **"Identify yourself! Trespasser!"**

Beside one of the skeletons formed a mask with an vase of water flowing out of it, **"This seed does not have the potential!"**

The sound of sand shifting and iron melting filled his ears from below, the mask with an bull. **"However, he is a possible candidate of _that_..."**

The mask of lion raised from the flames that came out from the Glyphs, **"This seed may be the one... this seed may not be the one..."**

They all floated and raised themselves to form a spiral, **"Identify yourself trespasser!"**

He raised his halberd, "...Scath..."

 **"Possibility has been registered under the name: Scath:"** Scorpion said.

 **"Possibility observed."** Vase said.

 **"Possibility accepted."** Bull said.

 **"Possibility desires strength through effort,"** Lion said, **"First Trial is of option: Accept?"**

"Hold on, what are you guys-"

The flames got stronger, **"First Trial is of mandatory: Initiating in in five seconds: Possibility is advised to prepare themselves."**

Scath clicked his tongue, it was obvious he wasn't going to be answered anytime soon. Might as well play with them for a while, call him curious, but he wanted to see how this played out.

When a humongous axe and a large man with a human torso and bull legs and head attacked him consider his curiosity sated and replaced with shock.

It kicked the ground and charged at him with the axe held high, Scath let the strike slide down the length of his weapon and then jab the torso with a few punches, it sounded like it was laughing before he jabbed it again only now he had his qatar equipped.

The blade broke.

It's laughter intensified.

Scath's eye twitched, "So physical attacks are ineffective... good to know," He coated his weapons and body with magic, "How about this?"

The Minotaur's eyes bulged and let out a painful and loud moo, its attacks got more intense and Scath was having trouble keeping up. Fortunately he was slightly faster so he was able to deflect most of it, he _did_ fail to deflect some so his blood flew into the air. He was forced to jump back when it charged straight at him, the mythical beast kept going through dunes and skeletons before lodging itself against the wall.

Scath wasted no time and charged his mana, " **[Blood Moon]**!" His body was shrouded by a red haze. His body felt lighter and stronger, "Time for round two, hamburger."

It moo'ed in confusion, "You heard me! I'm hungry, so when I kill you, I'mm'a gonna eat you!"

It took a step back, "What?! You scared? I thought you were a Minotaur not pussy!"

Side note: **[Blood Moon]** made him more angry and volatile than usual, so sorry for any asshole-ish things he may or may not say.

Scath charged with a war cry and cut off its hand. "Hahahaahahahhahahahhahahahahahahhahhahhahahahah!"

And the psychotic laughs.

"COME AT ME!" It's axe slammed against his halberd, "This all you got?!"

Scath sweep its legs and slammed a sphere of razor sharp winds against its chest, creating a basketball sized hole on the bull's torso. It slammed it's handless arm against him and sent him sailing through the air and through a stone walls, he rose up from the debris and smiled creepily, his blood flowing down his head and dripping on the ground.

He licked some off his cheek, "Hmm... a nice appetizer!"

"But I'd like more _meat_ on my meals," Scath stood up with his left eye glowing red, "Tch, only a few minutes left? Better end this quick then!"

He crouched and created a crater as he ran across the kilometer long hole he unintentionally and painfully made and slammed the pole on the Minotaur's head, he was stabbed on the shoulder but that was easily ignored. He raised the halberd and cut off both its arms now then its legs. The red haze faded into the air and Scath jumped off the falling torso with a raging headache.

"Ugh," His head hurts like a hangover, "At least it's dead now..."

The Minotaur let out a weak roar as the life in its eye vanished.

 **"Possibility have passed the First Trial."** The scorpion mask said.

 **"Possibility have slain the Minotaur,"** The vase mask said.

 **"Possibility have displayed strength benefiting of a [_]"** The bull mask said.

 **"Possibility have gained the [Power of the Bull],"** The lion mask said.

 **[Possibility has gained access: You're power has been increased by our commands]**

 **"Be grateful."**

 **"Be thankful."**

 **"Be beholden."**

 **"Be indebted."**

The masks vanished with nay a sound nor show.

Scath groaned and fell back, not caring that he was covered in blood that was slowly turning to hexagons and vanishing. It did nothing for the his ruined clothes, his broken bones, his sore muscles and overall exhaustion. His victory he didn't expect, really he expected to at least last a couple of minutes before being overwhelmed by its strength and dying.

Plutia won't like that.

Noire won't like that.

He didn't know if he didn't like that... or if he did...

He felt his consciousness waning.

Scath closed his eyes, _'This is a nice place to take a nap... maybe I'll take a page out of Plutia's book and take... a... nap..."_

* * *

 **AN:** **Thanks for reading and Feedback is much appreciated!**

 **-Please follow, favorite or Review.**


	3. Voices in your Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the references made.**

 **Summary:** **The consequences of a choice are numerous, random and disappointing. They all make choices; it was just up to them which choice they pick. This was… not what he expected when he picked his.**

 **Reminder: Everything is planned, if you don't like where I'm going then you're free to leave whenever you want.**

 **-This is Fanfiction, anything could happen.**

* * *

Scath groaned as a painful sensation met his face, it wasn't strong enough to make him jump up like if it were a jumscare. He was still at the area where he fought the Minotaur so that means that thing wasn't a dream, how lucky... note the sarcasm.

"I didn't think it was _that_ easy to wake you up " Said the quite voice beside him, "Are you okay? You looked a little banged up,

"A... girl...?" He tried standing up but his ribs sent jolts of pain to his brain and rendered him unable to move, "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"That's what I should be asking you," She said. _'The Minister reported that there was a landslide two days ago and advised me to investigate it in the possibility of a person being trapped there,_ _I didn't actually expect to find someone. Especially not one that's on top of the mountain.'_

 _'Severe internal bleeding, significant number of broken bones, loss of blood and possibly an infection...'_

 _'From looks alone he's obviously a fighter,'_ The girl observed, _'Built for speed and maneuverability, his defenses are his Achilles' heel while anything is is either average or above average. Not bad for a human,'_ She cracked a small, barely visible smile and took a seat beside his head. "So? What's someone like you doing here?"

He chuckled, "Don't throw my question back at me... though if I have to answer then I was doing a job and stumbled into something I probably shouldn't have... CPUs above my body hurts..."

"Do you want me to drop you off in a hospital or something?" She said.

"That'd be nice," He said, "I'm Scath, you?"

The girl hesitated for a moment before sighing, "This cannot be happening..."

"Uhm, did I strike a nerve...?" He was positive he only said his name... unless... "On second thought I can move my own, ow, so yeah, its been nice meeting you. I gotta go."

"Stop." She said, "I won't be able to sleep with a sound mind if I just let someone as injured as you go. I'll help you."

"...I don't think I should trust you, what with your earlier reaction and all." He winced with every step, "For what's its worth, thanks for offering."

"Dammit, here I am offering a hand and you just go a bite it?! You a freaking dumbass or what?" The girl snapped, "Oh what, you don't think someone my size can do anything? Well screw you too, mister 'I-can't-take-a-step-without-spitting-blood.' I swear, just because I'm small."

"The name's Blanc, and I'm the CPU if Lowee," She said. "Now quit whining and pass out or something, I said I'll help you so I will."

"...You're different from what I've heard," He admitted. "...I guess I can't complain..."

Scath was then knocked upside the head by a hammer and fell into sweet, sweet sleep. Blanc shrugged and transformed. She'll get it done faster this way.

This guy was her rival CPU's brother and was her enemy for the time being, but even though, she just can't abandon a person in need of help even if they don't ask for it.

Blanc only hoped she didn't make a mistake.

* * *

 ** _(Next Day)_**

"He's late," Noire frowned, "...I don't like it."

Plutia waved off her concerns, "He's fiiiiine... besides, he did say he'll be gone for a couple of days..."

"Yeah, you missing your friend Lonely Heart?" Noire glared at Neptune.

"No," She huffed, "I could care less for that guy, its not like I'm worried he got hurt or anything."

"Huh?" Plutia looked hurt, "B-But why don't you care...? Noire's being a big meanie..."

"How am I, a meanie?" She sighed, "Whatever, I'm heading out."

Once the doors closed Neptune passed the consoles and poked Plutia, "Hey. Noire's always going off on her own after we finish working, huh?"

"Uh-huuuuuh..." Plutia pouted, "She left me behind... and this time she's alllllll alone..."

"Where's she sneaking off to then...? If she's not taking you and instead your brother, then..." Neptune gasped as if she just found out that the world wasn't flat, "Ah-hah! Then she must be going on dates! Those two must be a couple together, I just know it!"

"I don't think they would ever go on a date... or with anyone else, really" Plutia was veeeery sure on this.

"Heh, yeah I gues you're right." Neptune said, "This _is_ Noire we're talking about, after all."

* * *

"A-achoo!" The sound of metal breaking.

"Dammit! That's the second one! How fucking strong is you mouth anyway?!"

* * *

"Brachoo!" Noire sneezed. "Oh! Uh, sorry."

The tome fairy did not respond despite having snot running down her face, Noire took a picture for blackmail.

* * *

"If she's not dating, then where does she go all alone...?" Neptune hummed, "Any ideas, Plutie-Pie?"

"Yuuuuup...! She's out looking for a CPU Memory..." Plutia said.

"Ah, those CPU Class Change thing, huh?"

"Uh-huh, ever since... happened she takes Scath and goes out looking for one eeach and eveeeeery day..." She giggled, "I think she was scaaaared back then,"

"Scared? And everyday?! She's one dilly of a diligent girl," Neptune praised, "But that item only re-spawns every couple of centuries or something, right?"

"True, buuut... she says there's always a possibility sooooo..." Plutia said, "My baby brother doesn't mind being dragged around, he liiiiikes spending time with Noire."

"A crush?"

"Naaah, just being friendly..."

"Anyways, not only dilligent but she takes thing way too seriously," Neptune muttered, "She's just like my Noire!"

She then realized something, "Then if that thing spawns will Noire become a CPU...?"

"I guess... I'm sure Noire would be able to turn into a CPU," Even if she _does_ become a monster, Plutia will try her bestest to be friends with her again. Because just because she looks different, doesn't mean she's any different than the Noire she knows.

"Not fair! She trying to take one step on top of me or whatever!" Neptune stomped on the ground. "I can't sit here knowing this, Let's chase after her!"

"Huh? But Noire said we should patiently wait right here..." Plutia reminded.

""Enough locomotive hesitation! That part wasn't even put in in this story! I'll leave you here if you don't get those feet in motion!"

"Huh? But... aww, wait for me...!" Plutia chased after the girl.

* * *

"Right, you should take things easy for a while, those injuries were no joke especially for a human like you." Blanc reminded, "I'll be leaving you now, have a nice stay in Lowee."

Scath rolled his shoulder and winced when he heard something crack, _'Probably should not have done that,'_ Ignoring the fact that he might've just undone what the doctors spent hours on. The young man yawned and began walking aimlessly, maybe he should head for the Guild Building, just so he could know how to get back to Paneptune.

Blanc was... an interesting off-screen companion.

That was for sure, just wished she didn't spout out curse words like a sailor.

"For some reason that image fits so well with her," Scath rubbed his chin in thought then shrugged, "If I remember right, then the Guild Building is... uhm... uh... hey, miss. Can I ask you something?"

After getting the proper information through a good ole talking, the younger brother of Planeptune's CPU was very confused with Lowee's paths and immediately got lost. Scath pursed his lips and looked at the _long_ staircase in front of him, the woman said he would be able to see the Guild Building immediately if he could fly. Being high was close enough... right? He just realized that sounded very wrong.

Let it be known that he had never had a dislike with stairs, but now he does, if there's anyone listening please remind him to 'persuade' Plutia to make going up elevated spots easier.

 _'I didn't get much time to think about it earlier, but what did they mean by The Power of the Bull? Do I get to become like that Minotaur? Cool, but I don't like being_ _dumb.'_ Scath idly thought as he placed one foot after the other as he slowly went up, wincing every fifth step.

 _ **{Well screw you too, I don't like you either.}**_

 _'Now, now, brain. You don't get to-... wait, what?'_ Scath halted in his steps at the new voice in his head, _'Who are you?!"_

For those that can't hear it, the voice was like what a dog would make just before it throws up. Just throwing it out there, it was kind of annoying.

 ** _{Can't figure it out? I thought I was supposed to be 'dumb' you freaking psychopath.}_** The new voice in his head said, _**{I'll give you this one free of charge! I'm the Minotaur you 'slayed' and is now a ghost haunting you, oooooooohhhhh~}**_

"That's... kind of a childish answer for someone you're former size," He said, "Anyways, what do you mean... no... no, no, no, no, No!"

 _ **{That's kind of rude, I didn't even do anything to deserve that scorn,}**_ Minotaur muttered, _**{Just so you know, I don't like this no more than you, so quit your whining and locate the Second Trial so we can blow this cake-shop and get to the real action.}**_

"I want to actually know what I'm getting into when you mention this 'Second Trial'," Scath muttered, "What? Do I have to find one of those skeleton hot-spots again and face another mythological creature just to have it in my head?"

 _ **{Oh, how I wish that were the case. I don't wanna be stuck in the mind of a fifteen year old!}**_ It said, _**{And I'm a 'he!' Get it right.}**_

"Anything about the Trials now? Or you aren't finished being a kid?"

 _ **{Just because I underestimated you...}**_ He muttered, _**{Fine! Let me enlighten you with a long, long story made thousands of years ago by your not as foolish but still foolish ancestors tossed around like their own dung around a campfire.}**_

"That sounds stupid,"

 ** _{Ah, the brat's learning.}_** Minotaur said, _**{Now shut up and let me have my moment that no one probably cares about and just wants to move on, anyways! This story's really simple, like me trying to use a bow. Only unlike me using a bow, this story just might make sense.}**_

Scath sighed and perched himself along the rooftops' edge, might as well make himself comfortable if the story's really as long as this dead bastard says it is.

 _ **{Ehe-he-he-he-hem! Long story short, you're ancestors angered the wrong guy, they sent us. You're ancestors sealed us. They made tests concerned said sealed us. Your ancestors made 'Possibilities' that can overcome said tests. They were angry, killed lots of people. Your ancestors found out that reincarnation was really a thing and decided to pass on. They were pissed. One of your ancestors, maybe two, I dunno, is now inside you waiting for the chance for you to tell Them to piss off and lay their hands off their descendants. Happy?}**_

"I, uh. Well. I uhm..." That was way shorter than he thought, "I... guess? So where do I play in that?"

 _ **{You weren't fucking listening!}**_ Minotaur roared, _**{Fuck this shit! I'm out! I don't care! Just find the fucking dammed trials on your own or bang someone, I don't care. I'm just gonna be here to annoy you till you die, and I have to wait a couple of millenniums till someone beats me and then enter that someone's head until that guy dies and-}**_

"I get it, it's a endless cycle," Scath said. "And I'm guessing you're going to stick around?"

 _ **{Like a fucking tumor,}**_

"Great! Now I have someone to annoy without consequences!"

 _ **{...Well played. Well fucking, dammed, played.}**_

"What are you talking about?" Blanc walked out from behind the door, "I heard everything, who were you talking to?"

 _ **{Well, well, the ticking time bomb's approached you, how do you act?}**_

 _'Calmly, like always. Calm is good, misbehaving is bad. Misbehaving is_ _**very**_ _bad.'_ Scath straightened himself and faced the CPU, "N-Nothing much, just... talking to the air,"

"...Come with me, we're getting you looked at again." Scath groaned and glanced behind him, he _could_ wing it and try to make it back home with broken bones and probably get lost. _Or_ , he could go with the sensible and most logical option and go with this sailor's mouthed girl to the hospital to get literally nothing looked at... Scath went with the option he thought Noire would do.

He quickly jumped over the edge.

* * *

Noire sighed and cut open a monster's stomach before kicking it away from her so it wouldn't get in her way, she was walking thorough the ruins and was slightly reluctant to admit that she was not used to searching alone. Scath would usually be with her so this was a new feeling, not that she missed him or anything, its only been three days after all, but the lack of wind magic being thrown was definitely something new.

Still... "I told you not to follow me," Noire said to the two rag tags.

"But, but, but... Neppy ran off so I thought I'd run off too..." Plutia said.

"No way I'll let you become a CPU on your own. You're a gajillion years too young to pull a fast one on me!" Neptune said.

Noire sighed, "I don't mind you coming along, but Plutia walks so slow and wanders down random paths..."

"I promise not to do that today," Plutia pouted, "I'll walk suuuuuper fast..."

Neptune's eye twitched, "Ignoring my big speech, eh? If that's how its going to be then I'll go on ahead of you!"

Noire did not react as she expected her to react, "Oh, okay. Good luck."

Plutia too, "Be caaaarefuuuul..."

"H-Huh? You two won't try to stop me? I'm the go getter who really will go if I get going!" Neptune was having second thoughts, Noire smirked. Those lessons really did pay off.

"Do whatever you want, assuming you know where to look." There was at least Two Cores in the ruins, so it took them a whole day at most when they decide to look around here.

"Uh..."

"Let's take our time. I mean, even if I really wanted to do this in a hurry, Plutia's here now and Scath's not here to carry her, so..." Noire smirked.

"Yaaaay!... If we walk slow and talk a lot, it'll be just like a date...!" Plutia said.

Noire blushed, "I-Idiot! Don't say such misleading things!"

"Um, hey, why don't the three of us really close buddies stick together like we always do...?" Neptune tried, "And its pretty rude to try and get ahead of one another and steal their thunder. A-yup!"

"Says the guilty party," Noire sighed.

"Awwww!" Neptune burst into whiny tears, "I'm real sorry! I was in the wrong, so please take me with you! Pleeeeeease?!"

"Weeeeel, okay. Hehehe... let's be best buddies again...!" Plutia, as kind and slow as always.

"Good grief," Noire sighed, "Ever since you showed up, everything we tried to do ends up so chaotic."

* * *

Scath jumped over some boxes and people as he played a game to 'Tag' and instead of the players being switched, there was only one round, and he was the runner. If he got caught then bye-bye life, if he doesn't then bye-bye Blanc. He just hopes this won't be something he'll regret later, he never did well with politics. Those were left to Histoire, who was focusing on forcing Plutia to work instead of him.

Blanc was hot on his tail, like a cat chasing catnip, she, in HDD, flew through the alleyways and chased after him.

Fortunately he was recovered enough to run his usual speed which was more or less faster than a CPU.

It was tested too, it came out positive.

"Get back here!" White Heart shouted. "Dammit you shouldn't be this fast!"

 _ **{She's right you know,}**_ Minotaur said, _**{You're pushing your body beyond its limits, you already passed that in your lucky fight with me and now when it hadn't resetted you're pushing past it again? Sheesh, it's like you're begging for death... not that that's any of my}**_

"Shut up," Scath said to the voices in his head, "And stop chasing after me! I'm fine!"

 _ **{Are you...? Are you really?}**_ Minotaur said, _**{Are you sure I'm not just a figment of your imagination? Just... something that you created because you're so lonely?}**_

 _'Just shut up,'_ Scath muttered to himself as he exited Lowee's lands, "That's the cave!"

If there was anything he remembered when he last came here, it was that cave. The cave that separated Lowee and Planeptune, "Almost there...!"

* * *

The cave was near the ruins with two CPU Cores.

When he emerged from the murky depths, he was not kidding it was literally murky there, he didn't expect to sense something off with the place. It was a tough decision, go to make sure it isn't something that'll threaten Plutia or Noire, or not go and probably risk his own life... Scath turned on his hell and headed to the ruins, limping his way there.

Blanc emerged soon after and frowned, the guy was nowhere to be seen, dammit just when she was close too... she sighed and flew directly upwards to make sure that he wasn't just out of her vicinity. Nothing. There was nothing moving but the trees from the wind and the few worthless monsters here and there, Scath was nowhere to be seen and she was sure she just got played.

She scowled and headed back, if the bastard didn't want her help that badly then fine. Showed her for trying to be nice.

Scath slowly slid down from the tree just beside the cave and sighed in relief, _'That was a close one...'_

 ** _{Aw, damn, I really like her types too.}_**...Weird, _**{Hey, you got your tastes I got mine.}**_ **  
**

"I'll have to keep him away from my sister then," Scath grumbled, "Wait... can you even interact from in there?"

 _ **{Duh, of course I can't. Hello~ I'm a ghost now, its just hacks when some ghost don't follow ghost rules.}**_ Minotaur grumbled.

"...Right." He didn't have anything else to say so it was best to stay silent, it was better that way anyway. Less of an headache and it gave him enough brain power to ignore the pain, "Ow... ow... ow..."

 _ **{I thought you 'ignored' the pain? What's with the 'ow's?' Stop being a pussy and bear with it! Men and endurance go hand in hand! Don't go defiling the good name males made for your pathetic self!}**_

"When said name is when you let females step over you while you moan in ecstasy, I'd rather throw that name away and start my own," Scath said, remembering his foster father.

It almost gave him PSTD, if not for Plutia accidentally dropping something heavy from the second floor and it impacting with his head. Knocked him out within seconds.

 _ **{By the way, look out for th-}**_ Scath smacked his face against the wall, _**{Oof! Even I know that shit hurts... nah!}**_

 _'You did something, didn't you...!'_ Scath growled, _'I knew there was a reason that I was feeling dizzy!'_

 ** _{How could you accuse me of such a- yeah you're totally right, that was completely me,}_** Minotaur laughed, **_{Hey, you might never know! You might've just kissed good old Gaia!}_**

 _'The Earth? That's a pretty weird comparison you just made,'_ He grumbled.

The ruins shook.

His eyes sharpened, _**{Ooooh! Is there a fight going on? Please tell me there's a fight going on! Brat! I demand you to take me to that fight and join it right this instant!}**_

 _'Weren't you just saying something about me pushing my bod-'_

 ** _{Blah! Blah! Blah! Excuses! Quit flapping your lips and_ _start flapping your legs!}_**

He didn't have to listen to you, so just to make the bull even more pissed off, Scath walked there. Plutia-style.

Slow as hell and taking all the wrong tuns, he's such a good host. Wouldn't you agree?

 _ **{FUCK YOU!}**_

There was a bright light from one of the corridors, Scath hoped to any Gods or Goddesses above that're willing to listen that what he thinks is happening isn't happening... the young man gulped and hastened his pace. Either it was another CPU, which was unlikely as their were only three that he knows of, or it was just a human tossing a flash bang or a flash grenade to ward off the monsters.

If it was the latter then it must be a pretty weak person, even the run of the mill farmers could take care of the monsters around here.

 _"Hmhmhmhmmm. Such impertinence from such a tiny rodent..."_ And like all things, his hopes were dashed and he was given exactly the opposite. _"Rats like you are disgusting little bottom feeders whose only skills are wallowing in others' filth."_

When he rounded around the corner, he could feel whatever strength he gathered spiriting away.

"D-Did she transform...? No way... She... she can't be a CPU, can she?!" Cried the tiny little rat.

"A CPU, who gave you such permission to label me as such?" Iris Heart sighed.

"H-Holy crap! This is bad, chu! My rat senses are screaming at me to defend myself...!" The rat panicked, "B-But my body is totally paralyzed... I'm screwed, chu."

"You will call me Her Ladyship, scum!" Scath waited until she had her fill before revealing himself, "Ah, so the prodigal brother returns, how pleasing. Did you come back missing you're Master's love?"

"Here I thought you finally got the right gender," He sighed, "No, I just got back from-"

 ** _[WE DEMAND YOUR SILENCE! THOSE THAT ARE NOT INCLUDED IN THE TRIALS ARE FOREVER TO BE IN THE DARK]_**

"-from work," Scath winced as the feeling of a chainsaw meeting his head faded, "What're you doing here? Have... have you finally gotten common sense and decided to work on your own?!"

She scoffed, "Such language, it seems that I am still lacking. No matter, we can fix that once we return home." Iris chuckled and rattled a bag in her hand, "Look at what we got~"

"Are those... no... not again..." Scath rubbed his head, "Is Noire nearby?"

"Why yes, I believe slave 2 is facing an old hag with Neppy a few halls away." She hummed, "Can you fight? Well, I don't really care, you're going to be fighting regardless."

 _ **{...I am suddenly glad you're my host, that's you're sister?! Dude she's a total ten multiplied to infinity!}**_ People usually says that, unless they haven't seen her... tendencies, _ **{Ah, I don't care! She's hot!}**_

"Well? What are you waiting for?! Hop to it!" Iris whipped the floor in front of him.

Scath leaned against the wall and limped his way with her in the lead.

The Dominatrix CPU suddenly burst forward and around the corner, he followed after her the best he could but... he wasn't really all that excited about seeing her torture someone else. All he heard was the clashing of metal and then her speaking, "My, my... to be both disgraceful and lovely at the same time..."

"Pretty young things getting laid out by an old tramp is such a rare sight," Not gonna argue there, so he guessed Noire lost? How odd, she may not be as strong as him but she wasn't a pushover either.

"Who the hell are you?!" And that old voice was probably the one that handed they're ass over to them.

"Egadzooks! Another villain! Wait.. is she... an dominatrix...?" Neptune sounded rightfully spooked. "An angry old hag here, a dominatrix there... yeah, we're pretty screwed. This is a pretty unwinnable situation."

"Wh-Wh-Why did you transform Plutia?!" Almost there...

"Oh, yeah, forgot about her. Where'd she go? Did she run away?" Plutia would _never_ do that! "It's cool, I understand if she did. Live happily for us, dear friend... er, what? Transformed, you say?! Wait, that means... Nuh-uh! What? That?! That person's Plutie?!"

"Noire, is that how you ought to greet me? I transformed just so I could save the two of you..." Iris lamented. "Poor little Noire, you have such high hopes, but such little strength to crush anything in your way..."

"Uh, sis, you don't have to go that far..." Scath came into the room looking worse for wear, "Uhm, hi?"

"What took you so long?" Iris whipped him a little, "Hmph, oh! Mmm, how cute. Crying such frustrated little tears makes you look like a true adult. That's why you shouldn't make that face anymore. If you do, then I doubt I could contain my urge to torment you, Scath can only take so much before he has to fall... why don't you _take **his place?"**_

She chuckled, "Or maybe... that's what you want...? My... undivided attention...? Or perhaps, the chance to get him to look at you more than a friend..."

 _ **{...So a savior or something? Or maybe a bastard? I would** **love** **to have her spank my bull ass}**_ Not the time- ugh, such a bad image.

"W-What are you talking about?! Ugh, this is why I hate this form of hers, I always told her not to transform so many times... we're completely fine with staying platonic! Keep your delusions to yourself!" Noire said.

"This... this sadist is Plutie...? The spaced-out, gullible Plutie? Sadie is more like it...!" Neptune shook, "I don't believe it... I mean, I know me and the other CPUs have personality shifts, but... this is _way_ over the top! No one should ever have mood swing this ginormous!"

"You should try her on her period," Scath snickered, "You wouldn't believ- ack! Can't... breathe...!"

Iris tightened her hold on his neck, "I believe I told you to forget that... or wasn't I clear enough...?"

"You... Are you Planeptune's CPU...?" Oh sure, just ignore him losing air, not like it matters or anything!

Iris smirked, " _Bingo~_ I am the CPU, Iris Heart, Ruler of Planeptune. Even an idiot like you would be able to guess that, huh?"

"W-Well you don't really do much ruling, by all means it's mostly- ack-!"

"Enough of your sass," Iris growled and slammed his head against the wall, "And take a nap."

Scath did not fall from the hole his head made, Noire quickly pulled him out, "What the hell Plutia?! He could've helped us, like, a lot!"

"He'd be more of a burden, the way he is now at least," She chuckled, "Why I _do_ love a person suffering, I'd love it _more_ if _I_ was the one making them suffer,"

"Still though, did you really have to be so rough," She pulled him back and out of the area.

Arfoire ignored that little scene, "You sure know hot to talk big. As for that thing you're dragging behind you..."

"Is it your little rat friend? Yes." Iris smirked and tossed it back to the gothic ancient.

Arfoire scoffed and caught the rat and gave it the same treatment as Scath, "I see. The dumb rat didn't even stand a chance against you... however..." She smirked as her power fathered around her, "if you think such a minor victory will make me flinch, you will not live to regret it."

"Like a bitch in heat..." Scath shot up from the land of unconsciousness only to go back as he hit his head against a ledge, "Why are you so greedy about taking another's life away?" Iris chuckled and licked her blade, "You showed me a lovely sight, so I'll reward you in kind."

Iris turned away from the witch and towards her friends, "But before that... You two. Do you see what I have?"

"Those are...!" Noire gaped. _'Why is she so darn lucky?!'_

"The CPU Mammories or whatever," Neptune said.

ARfoire huffed, "Hmpf, stole them back by force? What a barbardic CPU."

"You wound me. These are the special payments I was owed from the special service for the filthy rat." Iris said, "The three of us need to have an important discussion, so would you please kindly shut up for a few lines?" She jiggled the Memories in her hand, "You two want these, right?"

Noire rolled her eyes, "Of course we do!"

"Yeah, yeah! Gimme!" Neptune said.

"I see, so you do." Iris chuckled. "If you want something, then there's a certain attitude you must adopt to get it. if you want me to give these to you, what will you give in exchange?"

"Ugh..." Noire groaned.

"H-Huh? What would you want from us, Sadie? Uh-oh! Is it my sexy bod?! No! That's always off limits!" Neptune joked. "But I guess, if it's you... uh, its embarrassing, but..."

"I-Idiot! When Plutia's in this form, she takes everything literally! Jokes are ineffective!" She remembered the time when they decided to test that theory, she wondered if Scath still had those scars... or if hers had faded.

"Your body, hmmm? Hahahaha! Not half bad, little one," Iris licked her lips, "Not half bad... at... all..."

"Brrr! The shiver going up my spine is like a cat chasing catnip!" Neptune shivered. "Uh, maybe I shouldn't have said that. S-So, uh, Sadie... actually..."

"You wouldn't dare to retract your delectable offer now, would you?"

"Uh, well, that is to say... Buh-buh-buh- be gentle, okay...?" The CPU smirked.

"Ooh, my silken touch with be anything _but_ painful," Iris lamented, "I'll look forward to closing this deal... but first, Noire... you heard Neppy's offer, so... will you not five me something of greater value to you...?"

"S-Something greater than my body?! Are you nuts?! What else could I possibly give?!" Noire panicked. "Grrr. You've raised the bar to a really stupidly high spot, Neptune!"

"Shame on me, I know... I didn't think she'd take me seriously... What's she gonna do to me...?" Neptune said.

"Probably *censor* and *censor* before she *censor* *censor* and *censor* and *censor* then *censor* you to a *censor*" Scath groaned, having heard half of what they were saying, "Ugh, what hit me...? Oh, by the way you should watch out for her *censor* it's killer I tell you."

"Oh... my... God... was this how Compa felt?" Neptune shivered, "Sheesh, I really messed up..."

Iris petted her brother and then slammed his head again, "Ignore him, he's cranky when he doesn't sleep well. Back to the matter at hand, so Noire really doesn't want her precious item, after all... too bad, so sad. Not like I have to keep it then, I suppose I'll just throw it away..."

"No! You're kidding right?! If you're just gonna chuck it away then you might as well give it to me instead!" Noire pleaded.

Iris tapped her chin with a thoughtful look on her face, "But I thought you'd be happy to give yourself to be, I'd figured you'd be delighted." She smirked, "I wonder how long it'll take you to find another one... all by yourself..."

"Grr... I-I won't be alone..." She quietly muttered as to not let Iris hear her.

Neptune held her shoulder as if she were about to sacrifice herself for the greater good, "Noire, bunch up your pride like worn undies and toss it away! Its not so bad, is it?!"

"Even if you get groped a bit, or other unmentionable stuff what'll probably happen to me, you're tough enough to get over it!" Yes, for the greater good!

"That sound terrible! How about you shut up!" Noire shouted with gritted teeth.

"But you do have a point..." Iris hummed, "If I discard this and someone boring finds it, that would be bad." She smirked, "Maybe it's best to destroy it! I'll smash it to the ground and grind it to dust with my heel," The CPU tossed the Memories on the ground and stomped on the spot right beside it, "Like so... only without missing..."

"W-Wait! Okay! Just... just wait..." Noire almost had a heart attack.

"Oh? Did you say something that isn't what I want to hear again?" She stomped closer.

Noire gulped, "Fine... you... can ask me..."

Iris stomped closer, "What? I can't heeeeeear you..."

"I'll... do _one_ thing you ask of me, s-so please..." Noire... Iris Heart accepts that deal!

She laughed, "Hmhmhmhm... hahahaha! Beautiful! What an attractive proposal!"

Even Neptune saw what lengths she had to go through, "Whoa, that's extreme, Noire!"

Noire held her face in her hand and groaned into it.

What hell did she just unleash unto herself...?

What tortures awaits her after she was done with that...?

Was... it worth it...?

...It depends on what Plutia asks, then she'll answer that herself...

Iris chuckled, "You've both done so well today. Here is your reward for keeping me entertained..." She didn't go pick it up.

"Thanks! Well, I mean, my head's knocking through some pretty complex emotions right now, but hey..." Neptune went over and picked up her piece.

Noire quickly snatched her own, "With this... Finally, I can...!"

Iris ignored their shenanigans and turned to Arfoire, who was tapping her foot patiently, "I'm sorry for all the foreplay. You are such a good villain to have waited for us in silence."

"Tch. I just didn't want to get involved in that ridiculous farce," Arfoire scoffed. "Besides, aren't those two you're friends? Are you sure you want them to go through this?"

Scath rose from the dead and walked among the living once more to say these few things, "You shouldn't underestimate them, they might just surprise you, I mean... Plutia."

"How often do you plan on coming back? I swore I hit you hard enough to keep you knocked out for a few hours," Iris muttered, "I'll have to looking into _that_ later then also it seems."

 _ **{Brat! Don't get knocked unconscious again! I want to admire you're sister's tits!}**_ He agrees, not for the same reason of course, cause that would be _bad_ , but for the fact that getting knocked out works... also silence does too.

"Those with the ability to become CPUs are one in a thousands... no, in a _million_ ," Scath glanced at Iris Heart, " _Why_ do you keep glancing at her?"

"O-o-o-ooh boy, you should see her in her human form, you wouldn't suspect the two to be the same person," Scath raised his arms in surrender as Iris raised her fist, "Hey, you thought me not to lie, so I'm only stating the truth. No need to get violent."

Arfoire grunted and decided to ignore the man, "Then you must know what'll happen when on is lacking of the proper qualities tries to become one,"

He nodded, sadly, "Yeah, tried to stop Noire but she wouldn't just _listen_ so I decided to just support her, who knows? Maybe being in high hopes are one of the requirements, I dunno." He then smirked, "But... if she does turn into a monster then I'll stop her, it's my duty as her friend."

"Urk..." Was she disturbed how casually he says he'll kill her if things go wrong? Yes. Yes, she was.

"They take on a most hideous form, correct? If it happens, oh well," Iris shrugged.

The witch smirked, "CPU and Younger Brother of Planeptune... You are a cold duo."

"Don't misunderstand, whether they become CPUs or hideous monsters..." Iris cracked her whip, "I will give them the same amount of my... affections..."

 _ **{...Brat, if you find a way to let me out then I will promise you. I. Will. Fuck. You're. Sister.}**_ Minotaur cackled, _**{Aww, c'mon, she's clearly has no preference! Heck I bet she even does 'it' with inanimate object! Hahahaha!}**_

...Well, he wasn't wrong.

"I'll kill them before they could harm the ones they care for," Scath coldly said.

Noire gulped, "If... If I don't have what it takes to become a CPU... I'll turn into a monster..."

While she was having second thoughts, Neptune took that for herself and threw it away to the bottomless pits that was her lack of common sense, "Okay, whatever! Neptune's gonna go first!"

"W-Wait! Aren't you having any second thoughts or any misgiving?!"

"Nope! I'm gonna go first, Noire!" Neptune cackled as she swallowed her Memory.

"I said to wait!" Noire swallowed hers faster, "I have to become a CPU before you!"

Scath closed his eyes and waited in anticipation, if they didn't have what it takes... then... he'll end their suffering. Whatever they become, whatever they do, whatever they say. He would end their suffering. He would not let them kill innocents when the mind of the monsters override theirs and takes over. That was the promise he made with her when they first started hunting for them.

It was why he got strong.

It was why he let _Iris_ have her way with him... that sounded completely wrong and totally out of context.

It was... why was he having a sense of deja-vu?

Scath opened his eyes and smiled, "They made it..."

Arfoire's eyes widened, "Huh?! The items are reacting?! Impossible...!"

Iris chuckled, "As expected of my sweet little darlings."

Scath waited for the light to fade to see what Noire and Neptune's new forms would be like, he was very proud of himself that he didn't pass out, cause CPUs above and anything beyond. They were hot. Not on Iris' scale of course, but... hot. On a side note, Neptune grew tits rivaling Iris.

Noire's still the same body-wise but with teal eyes and her black hair turned into pure white pony-tails, her black tank-top and skirt was replaced with a grey-white leotard with black, red and green accent. His eye twitched a bit at how much cleavage she was showing, other than that? Not much has changed. She did gain an _immense_ boost in power though.

He wondered how he fared off against her now, usually when they spared he rose up on top with only a few scratches.

Neptune... was the most drastic change.

Gone was the annoying little bubble of purple energy.

Her hair turned more purple and was now longer and was worn in twin tailed braid. Her figure was, as mentioned earlier, was rivaling Iris and lost. Her outfit was a lot like Noire's, a black skin-tight leotard with purple and silver segments to it. She opened her mouth and he thought she would sound as energetic as she did as a human.

"Ahh. It's been too long since I've taken up this form. Although, I do look a tiny bit different here..." She... actually sounds like a Goddess?! What the shit?! He loves Plutia as a sister and all, but can they exchange? This one actually looks like she'll do some work for onc- oh wait, completely forgot it was still technically Neptune... shame... truly, it was a shame.

"I did it... I've become a CPU..." Noire's voice was deeper, more confident and cocky sounding. "Hahaha! Of course I did! There's no way I wouldn't! Man, what an amazing feeling..."

"Hmm... Noire seems to act different here as well..." Oh shit, was Neptune a new Iris? What with the personality shift and all, well, here's hoping.

Iris eyed the two like a piece of meat, "Hmm, you're both _lovely_ , wouldn't you say so, dear brother?"

 _'Please decide on a name and stick with it,'_ Scath idly thought, "Well... at least they aren't monsters...?"

"Ah, I see I rendered you speechless," Noire smirked.

"No, no... no, its not that..." He glanced to the side and sighed, "Its nothing important..." He smiled at them, "You look absolutely lovely Noire, completely different from what I expected but so much better than I had thought you would've looked."

"I _am_ me after all," She puffed out her chest in pride.

Arfoire was rendered speechless, "I don't... believe this... is this even statistically possible?"

"Why bother with statistics when reality has already given you answer," Neptune smirked.

"Now then... you took us to the cleaners before, but now it's time to return the favor!" Noire smirked.

Iris laughed, "What a predicament for you, having to take on the four of us. Your body might just break!"

 _'Well, what do you say Minotaur? Can I join the fight or do I have to bench myself on this one,'_ He glanced fondly at them, _'Not like it looks like they'll need my help anyways, I'm... I'm just human after all..."_

 ** _{...Huh? Oh yeah, you can. Just don't do anything drastic or risky and you'll be fine,}_** Why the hell do you sound so distracted, _**{Hmm... I'm thinking of naming them the 'Bobbie Brigade' what do you think?}**_

 _'Oddly fitting,'_ Scath looked inside his pocket and downed some potions, "Alright then..."

The witch tsked, "Don't act so confident... these CPUs are the same as freshly hatched chicks... rather, this is preferable, I'll destroy you all before you can amass any more power!"

"How cliche, oh, did I forget to mention?" Iris said.

"What is it? I hardly expect you to beg for mercy now," She held out her spear against them.

"No, no, I was going to saw how upset it made me that you tormented these two without my permission. So..." She 'smiled,' "Don't you dare think I will show any leniency!"

Scath took charge and knocked up the weapon before kicking her in the chest, sending her flying to Noire. Arfoire raised her spear in alarm and barely managed to block Noire's sword but was sent off again towards Neptune. To make this short, they played what basically amounted to tennis with Arfoire as the ball and their weapons as the rackets. Admittedly it was admirable how long the woman's arms lasted, these girls weren't holding back and neither was he.

Eventually, Neptune landed a hit.

Scath held out his hand and sent a sphere of wind.

Noire charged with her blade raised high.

Iris sat down and watched with delight as her slaves did her work for her, she'll let them have this moment of triumph before she takes the stage.

"Hahaha! An easy win!" Noire looked at her hands in excitement, "Amazing... so this is the power of a CPU!"

Scath panted and held his chest from beside her, "ha... ha... ha... you girls sure got strong..."

The fight might've been one-sided and lacked the usual intensity, but damm was it tiring. Minotaur was laughing boisterously in his mind at how weak he looked. Well so sorry he hadn't fully recovered, it was only a day since he battled a mythical creature... he thinks. Was it a day? It definitely felt like it was a day.

"I'm far from top condition, but an enemy of her caliber is hardly a nonissue," Neptune glanced at him, _'They weren't kidding. He can really hold up his own, but why does he look so exhausted? Has he not recovered from his previous fights... or the injuries Iris inflicted on him?'_

Iris stood up, "The climax, already? You are more of a lightweight than you led me to believe."

"You accursed quadruple-teaming fools...!" Arfoire forced herself to stand up, "Do you really think it is heroic to battle an enemy four against one?!"

"Well, to be fair... you asked for it..." Scath said.

"What's the loser barking about now?" Noire said.

"I remember she said something about destroying us all right here." Neptune said.

"If you haven't sampled enough of our services menu, I can always offer you one-on-one service..." Iris said.

The 'loser' growled, "I won't forget this!"

"Hahaha! Oh, that's so lame! What a third-rate parting line!" Noire laughed.

Neptune frowned, "Was it wise to let her escape? We could have captured her and pumped her for more information."

"It's fine. Tormenting someone like her isn't fun at all. Besides, interrogation is as boring as sin." Iris said.

Scath smiled, "I would like to disagree..." Yup, he was corrupted. He only dealt physical pain though, no mental or anything pass _that_ line.

"If you say so..." Neptune said as she inched away from the sole male. "I'm honestly surprised, Plutie. I never thought you're HDD form would be quite like... this."

Iris glanced at her, "Care to clarify that statement? Form the words from that pretty little mouth of yours..."

"Now you see why Noire kept trying to stop her from transforming," Scath sighed and shook his head, "She's... like this... which isn't that bad all the time... maybe..."

"Ugh! I told you time and time again not to transform! When we change back, you're getting scolded!" Uh-oh.

 _ **{I'd like her to 'scold' me...}**_

 _'Wrong place, wrong time, wrong person.'_

"How cowardly of you to wait until I'm just a weak little girl," Iris shook her head, "Why not scold me in these forms?"

"Fine, if that's the way you want it!" Noire readied herself, "I'm a CPU now too, so even against you I should be able to-"

Scath came in between then with his arms out-stretched, "Pull back the claws girls, this isn't the time to be fighting among one another. Besides, don't you have _something_ to say Noire? You know, something about Iris changing just so she could save you two?"

It was Neptune who came first, "Thank you. You saved us."

"Aww, don't mention it. Besides..." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, "I'm so proud you haven't lost you're wit from being around us for so long, and to come to my defense so quickly? Why, I think that no matter the form, I think I won't be able to live without you. My darling little slave."

 _'Again, please pick a name and stick with it.'_ Scath blankly thought as he squirmed out of her embrace.

"Other than that. I do so adore small, jiggly-puffy Neppy, but this new form is quite lovely, too." She said. "Ooh, I can't decide which of your bodies to take..."

"Huh?" Neptune took a step back, "Um, that deal... we were just..."

"Plutia! Enough with that joke!" Noire chided.

"And Noire, you said you would do any one thing I asked, right?" She said, "Hm, what kind of demand should I make? There are so many things I want you to do, but I can't decide!"

"H-Huh? W-What are you talking about?" Noire took a step back, "I-i said that in the heat of the moment! If you take it seriously I... Scath lend me a ha-"

The guy wasn't even looking at them!

"Traitor!" She cried.

* * *

Scath stood just outside the room where the Main Sharicite with his arms crossed and a dark look in his eyes, "So... are you sure you can handle it?"

The figure behind him chuckled, "Of course! Who do you think I am?"

"I dunno, you never told me your name," Scath pushed off the wall and sighed, "You better keep your end of the deal..."

"Only if you keep yours..."

Scath frowned, hearing something ripping open and then closing from behind the doors, he opened it later on and only the brightly glowing Sharicite remained in the room. No sign of the person he was talking to, or anything that could've explained that sound.

"Goodness, what are you doing here of all places Scath? (゜-゜)" Histoire asked.

The revelation of Neptune being from another dimension entirely was something he missed, as he fell unconscious the moment he hit the couch and since then had stayed there for a couple of hours. They didn't bother waking him up, but he did hear that Noire had something to tell him when he does, for now they were sleeping off the exhaustion from turning into a CPU and handing a witch her generous pale ass _and_ discovering Neptune's alternate dimension. Actually, he just woke up a couple of minutes ago.

He smiled, "Just wandering, I'll be heading to bed soon, you should too. Sleeping too late isn't good for anyone,"

"Ah, you are such a blessing（＾ｖ＾）" She said, "I would fathom to think what Planeptune would do without you!（＾∀＾）"

"You're giving me too much credits, I mean, I only do quest-"

"And you help the people, you listen to them, you do anything to you to keep them safe, you are a blessing no matter how you may think of it!(≧▽≦)" Ah... that... he didn't think he really mattered that much.

"Actually... I was... planning on helping Noire build her nation for a while," Histoire froze, "You know, since I helped Plutia I feel like I should help Noire too, since we're childhood friends and all."

"I... see... did something happen?Σ(･口･)" She asked, "...Well... I will not ask you more than you have already done, but please know that I will be sad to see you leave. (︶︹︺)"

"Aww, don't be like that Histoire," Scath petted her head, "Think of it as... a peace-keeping mission, with me as an ambassador from Planeptune helping a allied nation-to-be."

"Oh!σﾟﾛﾟ)σ" Kinda simple now that you think about it, eh?

"Yeah, tell her to spend the night here one last time, before she leaves to make her own." Scath said as he passed her, "And besides, you got Neptune, double CPU."

"...I don't think she's... going to be useful...(-｡-;"

* * *

 **AN:** **Thanks for reading and Feedback is much appreciated!**

 **-Please follow, favorite or Review.**

 **-Sorry if its a little canon-slave. It will change, just wait... like the next chapter.**


	4. Unwanted Attention

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the references made.**

 **Summary:** **The consequences of a choice are numerous, random and disappointing. They all make choices; it was just up to them which choice they pick. This was… not what he expected when he picked his.**

 **Reminder: Everything is planned, if you don't like where I'm going then you're free to leave whenever you want.**

 **-This is Fanfiction, anything could happen.**

* * *

Noire paced, Histoire told her that she was Scath was going with her last night when she woke up. She can't help but feel excited, _he_ was the one that mostly kept Planeptune running and _he_ was the one that spread the news like forest fire. Combining that with her hard-working tendencies and you have the recipe for the perfect nation! Scath kept the masses happy while she oversees the nation as a whole, they help each other when they need it and keep each other from gaining too much of an ego.

The newborn CPU can't help but feel bad though. It might be his choice but it made her look like she was only using him, she didn't like that. Not at all.

Scath came into the room running, "Noire! We gotta go! Plutia's about to wake up and I don't think she's gonna let go if she learns about our plan!"

"Huh? But you always leave, what's the difference this time?" She tapped her arm in question. "Explain or we aren't moving an inch."

"I... sorta made it sound like I'm leaving forever and never coning back and it was her fault," Yeah, messed up. "So... yeah,"

"And you're just leaving it like that?! For CPU's sake Scath, Plutia loves you!" She said, "If she finds out like that and realizes you aren't here, do you know what could happen?! Lastation and Planeptune would _never_ be allies. No matter how one of the sides want!"

"I-I have a phone?" Noire growled and pointed to the door, "Alright... don't leave me, or else I'll just find you and barge into you while you're bathing. I'm not kidding, you know what I can do."

"R-Right..." She blushed and ran into the bathroom, "Just hurry up, I wamt it to rival Planeptune in less than three years. Or less."

It took Planeptune no less than seven years to get to this point, Lowee twenty as their CPU had _no one_ to help her so she was determined to break that record and establish her own nation and rival theirs in less than half of Planeptune's. Anything less was going to be an embarrassment.

Scath sighed and went over to knock on Plutia's door. He froze when he heard sobbing, was he too late? "Plu... tia...?"

Dammit all, he was a terrible person.

Crytal-esque tears were falling down her eyes as she rocked herself in a fetal position. Her sobs were quiet and muffled, his eyes wandered to her left and saw two pictures they took a few years back.

The first one consisted of the two of them, Plutia was very young back then and was hugging a annoyed looking him as she smiled to the camera. He remembered that time. It was just before their mother died and their father become a drunk achohol addict. It... was also when he promised he'll always look after Plutia, no matter what.

The second consisted of the three of them, Noire was on Plutia's left while he was on her right, they were standing in front of the nearby sakura tree when he had enough time to take them to Lowee. At the time Plutia wasn't a CPU and was just a normal girl, Noire just got over her parent's deaths and he was just starting his works as one of the Members of the Guild.

"Why..." She lowly whispered, "What... what did... what did I do...?"

Scath's heart burst into pieces when she raised her head and showed him her tear-filled eyes, "I was a good sister... right?"

"I..." Scath hesitated, "Plutia... I'm sorry-"

The gir climbed to her feet and hugged his stomach, "I'm sorry..."

"Plutia-"

"I'm very sorry..."

"Please, listen to-"

"I'll do aaaanything you ask..."

"I made a mistake."

Plutia raised her head, "H-Huh?"

Scath scratched his chin, "W-Well, you see. I made a mistake in the paper, I didn't _actually_ meant everything I said. Just the part where I leave to help Noire as I helped you."

"S-So you aren't angry...?" Plutia's face melted into a smile, "I'm soooo glad..."

"I just wanna say sorry," He smiled, _'Damm, this was a lot easier that I thought it would.'_

Noire coughed from the door and held a sheepish looking Neptune by the ear, "Have you two made up?"

"Yup!" Plutia snuggled closer, "And he's aaaaaaall mine."

"Huh? No, he's not," Noire smirked, "Not anymore."

Plutia narrowed her eyes, "Are you saying... he's yours...?"

"For the time being at least," Noire smirked, "Well, its been a nice stay, but we have to find a place where I can call My Nation."

"Right, I'mm'a gonna make sure she doesn't piss off the wrong person." Scath followed after the flying girl by running along the rooftops.

Neptune laughed nervously before she turned to Plutia, whose expression hadn' changed, "U-Uhm, so! How about we start playing, Plutie?"

"Hmmm..." Plutia grabbed the Noire doll, "I think I see some loooose threads..." And stabbed a needle into it. Again and again and again and again and again and again. In her other hand was a Scath-doll with oversized jacket and all beingpressed into her embrace as she stabbed the doll.

Neptune laughed nervously and left the girl to deal with her own vices.

Histoire flew in and saw Plutia, she flew back out slowly and headed to her office for help with mental instability and the possibility of something damaging a CPU's mentality.

Slowly, a dark smile came up her face as she held the Noire doll and hugged it, "I won't lose..."

* * *

Five months have passed and they had made outstanding progress, Lastation was the new Nation's name and with Noire as its leader it was rising among its competition very quickly. Crushing anyone and anything in its path to conquest, for now Noire decided to stop seizing control over land as she felt that this was enough for now.

Total population was 10000 and they were all happy.

The main business they do was industry and mechs. He didn't really like the last one, never knew why but he never could really like mechs. Scath won't judge if someone does, but let it be known that he doesn't and if someone forced him against his will... well, you better be ready to pay your medical bills. If there was anything he hated, it was being forced to do something he doesn't like.

Noire was bossy, very bossy when at work he discovered. However, when he sometimes finds her asleep on her chair and desk with a little drool coming out of her mouth then she was adorable, especially when she wakes up and blinks drowsily before trying to justify her 'resting her eyes' yeah, like that worked for every student in the classroom.

Like what was happening now.

"I-I wasn't sleeping! Its so not like me to fall asleep in the middle of work so wipe off that infuriating smirk off your face!" Noire growled, "I-I mean it! I-I'll make you regret ever crossing me!"

Scath yawned, "Yeah, yeah, try 'making me regret' seeing you adorably sleep when I can actually care, hmm? I'm beat..."

If she was working till she falls asleep, he does that and multiplies it to three.

Quests, Construction, Cooking, Looking after Noire as she can't cook anything more than eggs and the most time consuming job he does was enduring Minotaur's rants about his ancestors. Why couldn't the hamburger just stay quiet like it's namesake? Then it would totally be much more bearable to him... dammit now he was hungry.

Ignoring that for a moment, he hadn't found any clue as to where the Second Trial was and Minotaur wasn't being helpful.

"You get back here!" Noire shouted after the man, "I-I can't believe I messed up that badly..."

That never happened when she was still a human so why does it have to happen now? How embarrassing... Noire sighed and put away her pen, if she was that tired then it was better to retire for the night. Else she might be too tired tomorrow to do any 'proper' work and have to pawn it off to Scath again. Another thing she doesn't get is how he holds up so well compared to her, were they sure that being the younger sibling of the CPU of Planeptune was human? Or being near a CPU turning doesn't have any side-effects?

She just hoped it wasn't anything bad.

The next day after Noire was determined to wake up before Scath, the time they slept was 12 and he usually wakes up at 5 or 4. So she was going to wake up at 3 to show her superiority and to sp- er, make sure he's alright. God knows what horrible things Plutia would do to her if she finds out that she somehow got her precious brother killed or hurt.

"...This is odd..." The Basillicom was empty, save for a few staff running around and guard entering their posts there was nay a soul. Not that odd, to be completely honest. What she was bothered with was the fact that his room was completely empty. "Did he wake up earlier than usual?! That man's gonna kill himself one of these days, I just know it."

Noire sighed and stepped out to take on some Quests.

Upon reaching her nation's branch of the Guild she was surprised to learn that there was no Quest for at least another two hours so they can restock. That sentence alone shocked her, how does the Guild run out of things for people to do? It wasn't like issuing a Quest was that expensive, heck she even lowered it so those that're poor can issue they're own Quests.

She grit her teeth when an idea came to mind, "Miss, did the... Ambassador of Planeptune ask for Quest here earlier?"

"W-Why yes milady, why do you ask?" She knew it! Alright, it was official. Noire was putting a temporary ban on Scath so he wouldn't overwork himself like he was doing now, for CPUs sake he looked like he was about to pass out just last night and three hours wasn't enough time for him to recover! Admittedly at times she does get jealous of his works, some were better than or were on par with hers.

"Nothing..." She 'sweetly' smiled, "Can I ask where he is at the moment...?"

"O-O-Of course milady!" The woman saluted, "He is located at the nearby river, I believe he is supposed to deal with the Leviathans there."

"Leviathans?! Those should be reserved for the CPU only! People could get killed fighting those!" Noire raged before she stormed out of the building in a huff and transformed to get there faster. "I'll give that idiot a lesson he'll never forget if he thinks he can take on those beasts!"

Aquatic Dragons.

Those were Leviathans, rumors say they are stronger than an Ancient Dragon.

Some even say that they are stronger than a CPU.

Supreme control over the element of water and ice, with the power to create maelstroms with a flick of their tail and fangs and claws sharp enough to tear through reinforced steel effortlessly. Plutia would honestly _kill_ her if she finds out about this slight blunder. Even if it was his choice, the blame was put to her. Thankfully they were very rare with the chance being even slimmer than someone becoming a CPU.

As she expected Scath was leaning against the tree unconscious and bleeding all over.

"Idiot..." Noire worriedly muttered before going down and turning back human once she touched ground.

"N... Noire...?" How surprising, he was still awake? "...I took too long... didn't I...?"

"You're an idiot," She blankly said.

Scath chuckled and coughed out blood, "Can you save the scolding for later...?"

"Sure. And I'm placing a ban on you." Noire laughed a little at his shocked face, "What? You think I'll let you push yourself this much without consequence? Nope, think again and don't even _think_ that I'm doing this for you in fear of you collapsing or getting hurt!"

Scath tucked in his head like a turtle and grumbled, "...Then what about you?"

"Scath, I'm a CPU." She smirked, "I can work however I want, whenever I want and for how long I want. So there."

The young man opened his mouth to voice his complaint when Noire pressed her finger against his mouth, "A-pa-pa-pa-pap! I'm not hearing any of it, you are going home and going to bed, let me deal with my nation on my own for once. Jeez, you're making me feel like I'm not needed here."

He frowned, "That... wasn't my intention. I was just trying to help."

"When said help meant you wanting to do all the work for me, then you should just pack your stuff and go back to Plutia," She huffed. "I can carry my own just fine thank you very much."

"And I didn't mean that you should! Its just, I wanted to do this with my own two hands and you're just hogging all the hard work all to yourself without even saying a word to me!" Noire turned and crossed her arms, _'When was the last time we even talked that doesn't concern Lastation?'_

"I... I'm sorry," He said.

Noire scoffed, "Sorry won't cut it, get on your knees and beg and I _may_ just consider forgiving you."

Scath hesitated.

"Well...?" He frowned, "D-Did I take this too far?"

Scath slowly nodded, "I... see, I'll pack my things."

"W-Wait!" She grabed his shoulder, "I didn't mean you should leave! I literally just said that you should just take a break for at least a week, _sheesh_ , Scath you're too negative sometimes."

 _'I... I did change a little,'_ Not in the good way either, "...But who will cook for you?"

"I can cook!" She punched his chest lightly, "I-I'll make you something nice, so just get some sleep later."

"I feel like our situation should be reversed," He blankly said.

* * *

"My back hurts..." Noire moaned, "Scath can you give me a mass- oh... right, I forgot. He's resting at his room for today."

She never realized how much help Scath was, like the cooking never seemed so difficult and it never tasted as good as his. It was a serious blow to her pride as a woman to have her cooking outdone by a man, then again, since Scath and Plutia's parent died he's taken it upon himself to look after Plutia so something as little as cooking, cleaning or any household shores was child's play. When _her_ parents died he began looking after her as well, he even took up spearmanship to better protect them.

Looking back, Plutia made a magnificent choice.

The girl's good luck compensated for her lack of energy.

"Lady Black Heart, there is a Quest that required you're immediate attention. Please see to it immediately," The soldier placed the Quest on her desk and saluted before running back to his post.

Noire blinked, staring at the stack of paper work to the piece of paper. She paled, if she chose one of the other she wouldn't get it done in her usual time, meaning, she has to rearrange her schedule.

The Quest asked her to exterminate a nearby Bandit Tribe and the monsters infesting the farms, in total there were 50 farms so she would have to work to the bone... no... no complaining, she asked for this, so she will do it. She glanced at the paperwork.

"These can wait until later," Noire winced.

She turned HDD to get to the designated location faster, "Cease you're acts in the name of Lastation! You are under arrest!"

"Shit! It's Black Heart, run!" One of the bandits shouted before they all scattered, "Well rendezvous _there_!"

"Halt!" Noire tsked and managed to capture 50% of the whole tribe, she let the guards take them prisoners before going after the others. She forced one of them where the rendezvous point was and after a few coaxing words that made most men and women around her blush she gained her info, Iris would be proud, Scath would be disappointed.

"The mountains, of _all_ places, they _had_ to pick the mountains." Her skin-tight leotard was not doing her any good against the cold air, "Jeez!"

It wasn't hard, just very time consuming. They were good hiders and were able to sneak past her on some occasions, some tried to fight her one-on-one with the threat of him having fun with her once he was done with her. It was laughable, just downright hilarious, the look on his face would've made a statue laugh when he realized he was severely outmatched.

Once she was done with the bandits, half the day had passed, she was informed that Scath would've taken them down half the time by the soldiers but was nonetheless thanked for her work. Another serious blow to her pride.

The farmers were both delighted to see her and sad at the same time, each and every one of them led her to their fields where she saw some monster munching on their crops. Seven hours was how long she took to clear them.

Scath would've done it half, again, another blow to her pride.

The monsters weren't strong, just numerous and spread out. She was told he had a tactic when that happens and takes the same amount of time when he first started as well.

She was pleased, and a bit annoyed, to learn it was only because he was more experienced that she lost.

"I think I should take a bat-" Scath walked past her with a yawn and pointed to her paperwork, which enlarged by five times its original height. "R-Right, I still had that to do."

It was morning when she finished.

Noire was about to take a well deserved bath and nap when _another_ urgent request made itself known. She almost cried, but toughened it up and did it. When she finished slaying and saving and escorting a village she expected her to be done for the day, nope! Cause that would be asking too much.

Paperwork times six.

Another day passed.

Quest, quest, quest, quest, paperwork, had to oversee a project, quest, paperwork, quest, was asked to bless a child and attend their wedding for luck, quest, paperwork... more quest. More paperwork. Had to go on a meeting. Had to disassemble the council, never understood why she ever thought of organizing that, they never helped anyone but themselves.

Six days passed with no rest, no sleep, no bath and no help. Noire was on her last legs. She never realized how much a rush hour, or in this case, week can be this exhausting.

"Must... work... more..." She was nodding off, "I... need... to... _haaaa~_ "

Scath caught the girl before she collapsed, "The start of a nation is always rough, it gets easier, trust me." _'Also this was her first rush hour, heck if I were her I wouldn't even make it pass day one.'_

"I-I'm sorry..." Noire fell asleep in his arms.

"She should've taken a break, I mean, I do that in the middle of the job. No one can work for one week straight and _not_ collapse." Scath plucked one of the papers and chuckled, "This thing could've waited till next week and almost all of these could've been done the week after."

"Hm..." He sighed.

Noire was like Plutia when asleep, clingy. It was hard to get her off his body when he picked her up and even harder to get her to let go on the bed. Noire's room was locked and he didn't have enough freedom to search her body for the keys, so he laid her on his bed for the time being. Noire reached out with her arms and yanked him back to bed, was this woman really asleep?! She hugged his face against her chest and giggled, Scath sighed.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

Scath turned the chair around and watched Noire sleep, creepy? Maybe, but he didn't really care about that. He stalked a few people to get info, watching his best friend who happens to be a girl and a leader of her own nation _definitely_ wasn't creepy in the slightest. Nope, not one bit. Besides, creepy was a matter of perspective really.

"Aww, she's so cute..." She squirmed a little in her sleep, "...I'll definitely be hurting after this, better take pictures."

It was to preserve his own life! Honest! It wasn't because she had such a cute expression she rarely makes and she was embarrassed to show them to the public, now if he can just catch what she does behind the doors after she kicks him out. Then he could die happily... sheesh, he just sounded like a pervert. Scath dropped his camera with a sigh.

He had some files that could wait till the month after but what better time than now? Right... with that goal in mind he stood up and left the room.

Scath cracked his neck and fingers, _'Time to get to work...'_

 ** _{Ugh, this shit again?! Brat, I cannot deal with you doing this for a moment longer!}_** Sorry but give him one reason why he should care about your entertainment? **_{Because... well... I uh, I... I'm bored! You gotta be worse than the bastard that put me through that Labyrinth and Hades combined if you're gonna subject me to more boredom!}_**

 _'Don't care. I need to finish this before Noire wakes up,'_

 ** _{Why the heck do you even care that much? She just a human that turned into a Goddess right? Why not just leave her to do ll the work like she's supposed to be?!}_**

 _'You weren't there when I helped Plutia with her nation before Histoire came in, I would be even crueler to **let** her do this thing on her own.'_ He said as his fingers met the board fifteen keys per second, _'She helped us then, I'm just returning the favor.'_

 ** _{Ah, so you're one of those types? You know, those guys that don't wanna be in debt to someone else?}_**

 _'I guess you could say that...'_

* * *

Scath looked at the Quest paper in his hand and the cave in front of him, "This is the place, so there's supposed to be a strong monster here? Interesting, I mean, this is pretty close to Lowee's territory."

 _ **{Justice's focus is her own nation over the surrounding lands outside, she doesn't have the time to worry about these shits.}**_ Minotaur grunted, _**{Now get on with it! Its been a week since I saw blood and I'm bored.}**_

"My life is not for your entertainment," Scath said, entering the cave.

 _ **{Oh really? Well then try telling that to the next immortal you meet,}**_ He snorted, _**{Brat, you may have killed me but I'll reform... once you die. So I'm technically immortal unless someone from hell traps my soul before it can reach the land of the living.}**_

Scath grunted and jumped down another level, it was getting darker and darker by the minute and he was just barely inside the whole thing. The entrance was around the top so who knows where he could end up in, "Seriously though, I know it was a little creepy but when was a few jokes between friends enough to kick me out of the building?"

 _ **{I dunno, I never had friends, I killed them all before and my previous hosts didn't live long enough for me to give a damn,}**_ Minotaur said, _**{By the way there's light to your immediate right, try checking there.}**_

"You're oddly helpful," He sensed the presence himself but that was beside the case, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

 _ **{Ugh, how many times do I have to fucking say this, I'm bored! I want to see blood, I want you to suffer and I want to get this thing done and over with!}**_ So basically, you wanted him to die? Nothing new there, _**{So quit dilly-dallying and move!}**_

"Someone's impatient," Scath muttered.

The wall beside him burst open and bird(?!) legs grabbed hold of his shoulder and took him for a ride.

In the skies.

He looked up and saw onyx feathers and a female body, Scath's eyes blanked, well he found his target... among other things. Yeah, he was going to try and forget the privates that were _not_ covered. She(?) was a monster for a reason, shame wasn't in their dictionary... probably. Those kids at the park made him curious on things that he never would've given the time of mind.

Like if monsters were just killing to survive and were beings like them, just doing anything they can to live another day like them.

He didn't have an answer to that, and probably never will.

The head looked down and showed him a pretty face, her amber orbs were sharp and alert while a small fang popped out of the corners of her mouth. Her lips stretched into a smile and moved, now he was going to assume it was a female. Makes it easier for his mind. "Well aren't you a cutie, what's a human doing all the way out here?"

She had black hair reaching around the middle of her shoulders, small nose, and an above average body. She was also a fighter, or to make it more clear, she knew how to defend herself and she knew how to do it good.

 _'It can talk?'_ Using 'it' cause it was a monster by the way, _'Her talon's starting to hur- and it ripped. Neat.'_

Scath's jacket's shoulder pads ripped from the fabric and left the Harpy's hold, said Harpy blinked when her target began falling, it took her a minute before she dived down and caught him again. This time by the arms. "That was a close one, wouldn't you say, human?"

 _'I can't fight in the air,'_ As regrettable as that was, he has no choice but to humor her for the moment, under he gets to ground of course. "The fall wasn't that long, would take me two seconds, four tops."

She chuckled, "Yes, and you would be a bloody paste in the ground! Now don't you humans have something to say in this situation?"

"You're awfully well informed Harpy," Scath smirked, "So where are you taking me? To your nest? Gonna rip me to teeny tiny pieces before eating me?"

She frowned, "Is that how all you humans see us? How unfortunate, here I was thinking on having you as my mate."

"...What?"

 _ **{O-o-o-oh~ It looks like you got way more than you bargained for!}**_ Minotaur laughed, which went ignored.

She smiled, "You are now my mate, I already marked you!"

"... _When?!_ " The Harpy giggled, "I mean, _how?!_ I mean, _WHY?!_ "

"When I saw you!" That... made no sense, "Ooh, you humans have another way of doing it right? Usually we Harpys just mate and then deal with it." Her hold on him tighten and he saw blood go out, "Now... _you aren't going to run from me **are you...?"**_

"That... depends," Scath winced with gritted teeth, "You're... kinda tearing my arms off!"

She giggled, "Of course! Or else you might just squirm and fall or you might take something out and kill me! Now that won't do, so I'm gonna keep a eye on you until I can trust you."

 _'Noire's gonna have my ass for being late,'_ She asked to take her out to have dinner earlier after he was done with the mission _after_ she kicked him out, it would be a shame if he didn't show up. _'Dammit! I need to find a way out.'_

 ** _{Why not fuck her and kill her after?}_**

 _'I am **not** doing that! Er, I mean, killing her after doing the thing, not the other thin- you know what I mean!'_ Minotaur cackled in his mind. _'Gah! I'll just fight her once I touch down.'_

 ** _{Hmm... I wouldn't do that if I were you, I mean, you'll be flocked.}_** Scath clicked his tongue, he completely forgot that, _**{So, oh great slayer of the Minotaur, what're you gonna do with this much more insignificant monster than me? Gonna use your ass-pull of a [Blood Moon]? Or do you have more ass-pulls in your sleeves, hmm?}**_

 _'Well there is **[Blue Moon]-'**_

 ** _{I was fucking jokin- oh really? What does it do?}_**

 _'Same a **[Blood Moon]** only it focuses entirely on speed. Downside is, I completely ignore everything else other than my enemy, not really something I recommend when you have more opponents than two, which is my limit... or a space that you can fall off on.'_

 ** _{Oh wow, that's an ass-pull if I ever saw one. You gonna do it?}_**

 _'You kidding me?! I'll run off the edge immediately and on accident! I'll die when I land!'_ Minotaur snickered. _'You shut up!'_

 ** _{Can't! I'm here to mess with you and you might want to look down.}_**

 _'The nest?! Damn you! I could've used that time to make a plan!'_

 ** _{Well too bad, so sad, now fuck her.}_**

 _'No!'_

 ** _{Brat, she's hot, she's a monster, and she's a Black Harpy, those thing's are loyal as fuck and fun to fuck, to the ones they consider their mate at least. Far as I know you could just be one of the guys they take with them for fun before eating, well you better hope your her mate then!}_**

"Now then," The Harpy eyed him, "Oh, before we start my name's Aries! Just so you know the name of the monster that kills you after it fucks you,"

"I'm more concerned about my arms than a monster," Scath muttered as he glanced at his bloody arms, it was painful, bearable, but painful. His halberd was somewhere on top of one of the pillars, Aries, or what her name was, pulled it out a while ago and threw it, rendering him weaponless as he left his Qatars to get reinforced and repaired a while ago.

So he was weaponless... great, just great.

Scath slid into a stance that focused on speed and maneuverability. His arms raised in fists and feet spread apart, his jade orbs stared into the Harpy's excited amber.

Prolonged eye contact was the key to reading these types of monsters.

So they did prolonged eye contact.

Aries flaunted her average sized tits, "You like what you see?"

"Regrettably," He was sixteen, can't really blame him. "Is there any _other_ Harpys I have to look out for? I'm sort of bare right now,"

She licked her lips, "Oh you _will_ be bare after I'm through with you."

"Stop it." He shook his head. "Just... stop."

* * *

Noire sighed, after her first rush hour and following day of sleep, she was determined to get used to working beyond her limits. Which was why she sent Scath off on a Quest that even she doubted he'll do in record time, was it cruel of her to send him off to his possible death? Probably, does he care? No. No he does not, he cares way too much for her to hate her. Or at least she hopes that's the case.

Her phone rang, "Histoire? I wonder what she's calling me for."

 _"Noire! Please take these girls off my hands for a while! I have very important guests coming and they are making a mess, please send Scath so he can clean the place up. I'm afraid my size is too small to lift some of the mess,"_ Noire stood up, _"Please! Take them for a while, even for a day!"_

"Alright..." The CPU of Lastation sighed, "I'll head over in a few minutes, let me message Scath."

With that she took out her phone and dialed Scath, she installed a auto-answer on his phone since he constantly forgot he even had one. "Eh, hello Scath? Mind doing me a favo-"

 _"Take me~!"_ She froze.

"S-Scath, who _was_ that?!" Please tell her she didn't... stumble into anything that'll ruin her chances... right?

 _"Dammit! Stop that and quit moving around!"_ The woman moaned, _"Stop. It! Damn, you hit hard."_

"N-No..." Actually... now that she thought about it, he _was_ Plutia/Iris' brother, even if he isn't by blood _that_ didn't _need_ to be in the genetics. "Scath Staigin, you respond to me and explain what the heck is going on there!"

 _"Noire?!"_ There was the sound of something being thrown and mad giggling, _"Dammit, what'd you want? I'm sorta busy here."_

"With _what_ exactly?" She said with gritted teeth, "I leave you alone for _two minutes_ and this thing happens! Its like I didn't raise you!"

 _"You didn't, I raised myself, and I raised **you** ,"_ That... was up for debate, _"Anyways, can you make it quick? Aries' a quick flight so she'll be coming back for more soon."_

"What? You pay more attention to some slut than to me? Fine then, have it that way, I'll tell Plutia that she can keep you! I didn't want you here anyway!" Noire shouted and slammed the phone. "...What the heck did I just say?!"

* * *

 _"What? You pay more attention to some slut than to me? Fine then, have it that way, I'll tell Plutia that she can keep you! I didn't want you here anyway!"_ Scath winced when he heard the phone slam onto something, what was her problem anyway? He frowned and put that away for now, the Black Harpy was surprisingly strong, easily Ancient Dragon level. Which was odd.

They should be at least Fenrir level, which is just a step down from Ancient Dragons, mainly for their advantage of flight and use of their feathers as razor sharp projectiles that could cut through iron with ease even without training. This one though, she was strong.

 ** _{Oh that's just a load of bull,}_** Funny you should say that, _**{Just rip off her wings or something, ground her then stab her in cold blood.}**_

 _'I won't and can't do that,'_ Scath winced as he rolled past another barrage of feathers, his arms and legs and torso were cut up and were letting out a significant amount of blood, _'Damn, she knows her advantage and she plays it well. **Too** well. Is she really a monster?'_

 _ **{Ugh, you humans really downgraded us,}**_ Minotaur groaned, _**{We're alive moron! Of course we can think, we're not some character that follows the exact same moves no matter what. Learn to give us some credit. The reason why you brats learned to be strong is because you didn't want to be eaten by us in ancient times.}**_

 _'Would you **mind** not lecturing me right now?!'_ He didn't have any projectiles, no guns ever felt right in his hands and his bow was dropped a long time ago. There wasn't anything he could use as a projectile nor as a distraction. Aries didn't give him any time to channel **[Blood Moon]** or **[Blue Moon]** so there goes that plan. If only he had a polearm right about now.

"Hahaha! What's wrong?! Where did that confidence of yours go? C'mon! I didn't pick you for being weak!" Aries cackled as she circled around the plateau, "You better do something or I may just change my mind!"

"I'd rather you not," Mainly because that's what's keeping him alive, her wanting to jump his bones... ugh, that sounded so pathetic, "Why are you even so intersted in me? Its not like I'm that special."

Aries stopped. "Oh, uhm... well... you see, I... kinda sensed _something_ from you and I sorta got... _addicted_ to the feeling and now I can't stop thinking about you! I mean, I first _saw_ you three months ago and since then you haven't gotten out of my head for a single moment."

 _'That's why I feel like someone's talking about me...'_ Sorta creepy if you ask him.

 _ **{She's probably attracted to your blood, I mean, reincarnation and shit. You're a rare case, I mean, you're basically a pure-blood.}**_ Minotaur supplied, _**{Er, I'll explain once you get past the Second Trial. Might actually like the second piece of shit.}**_

 _'Oh... wait a minute, are you saying that I'll get a second voice in my head?!'_

 _ **{Duh, what? You think I'm gonna be your one and only? Well sorry bud, I don't swing that way, you'll get a second voice whether you like it or not. Heck you're even lucky, there used to be a person with five instead of the four.}**_

 _'Dammit, here I thought I'll only ever have to deal with your bullshit, no pun intended.'_ Aries shook her head and showed him her half-lidded eyes, not creepy enough? She was rubbing her thighs together and the scent of arousal was clear in the air, it made him scrunch up his nose, _'Gross.'_

 ** _{Hey! I take offense to that!}_** Minotaur scoffed, _**{Just because we aren't the same race doesn't mean we can't breed! I mean, look at me!}**_

 _'There are several things that went horribly wrong with that statement,'_ Scath decided to take a risk and made a run for his weapon, he doesn't do good in hand to hand and even if he could she was a ranged aerial fighter while he was nothing but a mere close/mid-range fighter. His weapon was in sight but Aries' feathers were faster, ripping through the air to go even faster, it knocked his already teetering halberd off the rock and into the dark abyss.

"You..." His body shook, _'Fuck this!'_

Scath ran after the fallen weapon and jumped after it, Aries blinked dumbly for a second before laughing. "Fool, the only thing down there are spikes... wait a minute," She hesitated before flying after him, "You aren't leaving me that easily! I will have your seed!"

* * *

 **AN:** **Thanks for reading and Feedback is much appreciated!**

 **-Please follow, favorite or Review.**


	5. Black Progress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the references made.**

 **Summary:** **The consequences of a choice are numerous, random and disappointing. They all make choices; it was just up to them which choice they pick. This was… not what he expected when he picked his.**

 **Reminder: Everything is planned, if you don't like where I'm going then you're free to leave whenever you want.**

 **-This is Fanfiction, anything could happen.**

* * *

 ** _{That was fucking stupid, you know that?}_**

Scath groaned and slowly pulled _out_ a two foot long spike out of his thigh, "Hey, at least... I have my weapon back?"

 ** _{That does not dignify you're stupidity,}_** Minotaur blankly said, **_{You are a special kind of stupid ain't ya? Like the stupid. The Biggest Stupid. That's it! That's your title! The Biggest Stupid, has a nice ring to it doesn't it?}_**

He put the weapon back on his back, the mystical mystery called inventory wasn't something he owned but everyone else had, the young man grumbled and grabbed hold of the ledge and pulled his body over the edge. Once over he slid down the slope and dug his shoes on the ground, the rocks hurt his feet despite the protection his shoes gave him, and the fragments bouncing off the ceiling were entering the wound on his leg.

 _"Where are you~"_ Scath grit his teeth and began running down the slope. _"Come now dear~ I'll play your **every** desires~"_

 _'A million nope!'_ He held out his hand and grabbed a sharp rock then threw it behind him, it made him smile when he heard Aries let out a cry of pain. Was it wrong? Most likely, however, this was a monster. Not a girl, it was a _monster_. Not a girl... just keep saying that to yourself, you bastard. Scath held his head and banged it against the wall, "I need to get out!"

 _"I heard that!"_ Shit!

 _"Heard that too!"_ How?!

 _"You aren't exactly quiet love,"_ ...She wasn't wrong.

Scath held his hand out with the palm facing forward and made a sphere of wind, then expanded it until it was twice his size and bean drilling his way through the wall. His plan was all based on luck, if it wasn't already obvious then he was drilling his way out. If he was lucky then then he would be out, if he wasn't, which was what happened. He would find himself in another cave system.

 _"You are making this **way** too easy love,"_ He smirked, time for Plan B.

" **[Slyph]** ," Scath's form shimmered and vanished. _'She shouldn't be able to see me,'_

 ** _{Moron, she can't see you, but she can sense you!}_** Just as Minotaur said, she smiled at his general direction with half-lidded eyes and dusty inner thighs. Scath turned around and tried to think of another plan, enclosed spaces weren't his bread and butter what with his halberd's specialty being sweeps and it being a polearm. Using magic with it being the mediator was equally as dangerous.

It was even worse when his affinity was more towards cutting and shredding than pushing and guiding as most wind-users, it had _some_ but not enough to overrule the shredding.

Bring the whole cave down on them.

He already risked that with his earlier show.

"Leave me alone!" Scath shouted.

"I don't wanna!" Aries laughed.

 ** _{Pussy.}_** Minotaur grumbled.

* * *

"You guys sure took your time," Noire huffed, "It wasn't like I was waiting for you guys or anything."

Plutia giggled and hugged her waist, "Its been soooooo long! Noire!"

"Heya, Lonely Heart," Noire's eye twitched, "Where's the traitor?"

"On work," She said, "Now you guys, pick up some papers and help me work."

Neptune's eyes widened, "Whaaaaat?! Histy told us that we were sent here to _relax_ not work! That lying fairy! Hey, Plutie, let's ditch Noire and- Plutie!"

The girl was already asleep on the couch, "These feel so muuuuuuch better than our place..." Or maybe not.

"Plutia! You just got here, don't fall asleep so quickly!" Noire pulled the girl out of her sleep, "Come here, let me at least put you in a bed or something, I bet you're tired, huh?"

"Noire's so nice..." She snuggled into Noire's back as the two left the room, ditching Neptune as she watched the scene unfold with an open mouth and her pride shattering like the remmants of the moon. Or the glass in her hand that slowly, but surely, fell to the grounds as it followed the laws of gravity. The Second CPU of Planeptune's form shook as she watched her best friend get whisked away by the vile, lonely Noire.

"NOIRE!" Neptune screamed.

Noire jumped, "Sheesh! Neptune, can you get any louder!"

"Like you're one to talk, miss 'I-scream-so-good-it-becomes-a-meme!' I demand you to pamper me too!" Neptune crossed her arms with a smirk, "We _are_ the original ship after all."

"Ship? What are you talking about?" Noire frowned, "Just shut up and get inside, I made lunch and its quite delicious if I do say so myself."

* * *

 ** _{Hey, you got something to eat? I'm starving,}_** Minotaur asked, **_{...You do know that means you are know, right?}_**

 _'Busy...!'_ Scath grit his teeth as he deflected yet another wave of feathers, he found them a space in the cave where it was spacious and plenty of spaces to hide behind. Plus it limited the space in which she can fly in, that wasn't even what he first thought of when he entered the cave! Now though, he stood a chance. Well, if he was just allowed to go outside then he would have also stood a chance.

"Why must you resist!" Aries shouted as she sent more feathers, "I only want you! And you alone! Do you greed wealth?"

He scoffed, "Wealth? I don't need that! Just give me a blade, or even training, then I'll _earn_ that wealth through my own efforts!"

"Then do you desire a har-"

"Not interested," Aries clicked her teeth, she was really hoping that one would work, "You done asking questions? Then its my turn then, why are you so desperate? You said it yourself, 'Just so you know the name of the monster that kills you after it fucks you,' so what's your answer now?"

She just smirked, "Love works in mysterious ways."

 _'Apparently,'_ Really couldn't help but agree with that, _'Can't say I'm too happy with it though,'_

Scath rolled out of his cover and charged, weaving through waves of razor sharp feather travelling at speeds past sound, he crouched low and swung five times in under half a second and punched ten with the remaining half. Aries dodged them all and cut his arm with her legs, "Speed like that would be useful... in more ways than one,"

His eye twitched and kicked her away, "I could say the same, just not in that way, but are you used to dodging or something? Even a CPU can't dodge all those,"

Aries flew back, "Do you want me? Then let me say this, I will give you my body, spirit, mind and soul. From the last strand of my hair to the last drop of my blood, I give me to you, I won't think of anything but you, I will do anything for you, if you tell me to die then I'll gladly lay down my life for you."

Scath winced, "Dammit. You're really making it hard to paint you as an enemy."

"...So is it working?" Aries' eyes were wide with hope.

Scath smirked, "If you're trying to seduce me then there's better ways to do it than this,"

She landed and posed a T.

His eyes blanked, "Not that way."

She frowned, "Then what way?! I am offering my body, to you. What other way is there?"

 ** _{She's basically begging you to take her brat,}_** Minotaur said, **_{C'mon, you aren't a man if you deny that woman. Just look at her eyes, she's desperate, she's willing. Will you kill her? Will you fall to temptation like the ones before? What will you do now, Reincarnation of the [?]?!}_**

"Then I guess knocking you out is the only way," Scath muttered, "Come at me! I'll take on everything you got!"

The caves were filled with their bout, feathers littered the ground and were more numerous than the numbers he could see on her wings. Scath's clothes were tattered and ragged, his muscles were sore from hours of fighting and dodging while his mana was running out. Aries was almost down, her body was covered in cuts, the most notable being the one going across just underneath her boobs.

Just let it be known, he was aiming for her stomach.

"Damn, you are one hard monster to put down." Scath said, "How the hell are you still standing?"

Aries leaned against the wall, "Determination... mostly, ha... ha... hahaha! You win... kill me if you want. And hey! You'll get an achievement if you do." Her smile looked... _wrong_. "You get to be the reason for an extinction of a whole species of Harpys. Isn't that great? Why don't you drink up with the rest of your human friends Scath!"

He frowned, "Heh, I could say the same to you." He fell to a knee, "Dammit, I think you cut a tendon."

"Hehehe, even if I did, I think I won't even be able to penetrate myself on you even if I tried." She fell on her back, "I'm _so_ tired! And it hasn't even started yet!"

"Try never," Scath leaned against the wall and began moving, "I'll... excuse myself now."

"Wait! We aren't done yet!" Aries forced herself to stand, "Hey wait!" She swiped her wings but her feathers only clattered on the ground, "I said wait!" She tried running after him, but fell on the first step. "I-I'll die here! The monsters here will force themselves on me before killing me! I promise you that!"

Scath froze, "...why do I do this shit...?"

Aries' eyes shined when he turned. He fell to a knee in front of her and scoped her, "W-Wait, what? Wait a minute, w-w-what?! What are you doing?!"

"Carrying you so I can drop you over the cli- what the hell does it look like?! I'm taking you back to your nest," He was frowning, "I can't, in good conscience, leave you alone like this. Especially with what you said,"

Even the idea was something he detested, never knew why though, he never encountered someone in the act or a victim of the act. Just... the concept and consequences of it just made his blood boil _so **much**_ he was beginning to compare himself to a volcano about to erupt. His hold tightened as a scowl made its way on his face, "Hey! Hey! Look at me,"

He turned his head and immediately regretted it.

She kissed him.

The laughter of Minotaur echoed within the deep abyss that was now his mind.

* * *

Plutia yawned and turned to the horrified looking duo, "Heeeeey Noire, Neppy..."

"P-Plutia, what did my pillow ever do to you...?" The black cover was a limited edition Scath got ffor her as a gift too, "Such a waste..."

"Uh, what Noire said, I dunno much about pillow but I'm pretty sure it didn't do anything to deserve... disembowelment." Was that the word? You know, the one that meant having your inside taken out after your outsides were ripped apart through sheer force. "Do ya want some pudding or something? I know that cools me down after I wake up from a nightmare."

"No thank you..." She shook her head, "I'm not hungry..."

Neptune froze, "N-N-Not hungry...? Who are you and what did you do to sweet and gullible Plutie?!"

"Awww, that's mean Neppy..." Plutia 'smiled.'

"I-In _any_ case, mind telling us what the pillow did?" Noire coughed, "I can get you a better one if you'd like... though I'd rather have Scath or you repair the covers."

Those two were good at repairing things, or making things, she was too but her specialty was in a completely different matter. To make things more clear, Plutia can make stuffed animals and repair everything. Scath can make weapon and repair weapons and covers only, though to have them reinforced he has to hand it over to a much more experienced person. She can make clothes and only repair clothes.

"Hmm, nope! I just don't like the color..." Plutia grabbed a corner and began ripping it, "Hmmm... I want to transform..."

"No! No, no, no! If my people see you here they'll _definitely_ think something's up!" Noire pleaded, " _Besides_! Weren't you guys supposed to be in hiding?!"

"Huh? Since when did we say that?" Neptune asked, "Histy went Pisty and told us to go here because Scath missed his sis and I was a nuisance."

 _'I can see that happening,'_ The CPU of Lastation dryly thought, "In any case, don't cause any trouble for me, please? I don't have Scath to clean it up for me and we are having some trouble with the finances right now, so I really need to focus." _'Turns out in my exhaustion I signed a project from a **really** troublesome fellow and it failed. Thus, out fall in money.'_

Mistakes were made, lessons were learned.

Neptune yawned, "Hey, you guys feel sleepy or is it just me?" Noire yawned, "Oh yeah, its not just me, so does someone who's not me know what's happening to me? I have infinite energy so me feeling... sleepy is... nonsense!"

"That... makes... no sense..." Noire yawned and fell asleep.

"Hehehe, she landed with a 'Splat!'" Neptune giggled and fell back with a 'Slam!'

Plutia was already asleep.

The door opened and a tall figure tiptoed in, "Oh my, I wasn't expecting these two here, here I was thinking this would be much harder. Oh well, ooh! I think that's spot's great!"

* * *

 **{Dream}**

 _"Many things, truly, I robbed many lives. A man. A wraith. A god."_

 **"Who..."**

 _"I've confronted many existences of a countless number, slaughtering all those near me."_

 **"What are-"**

 _"Fight. Fight. Fight. Kill, kill, kill kill kill. In the end, this body was wet with the blood of many victims, and became immortal."_

 **"...?!"**

 _"I will not grow old. I will not die."_

 **"Who... are-"**

 _"Where is the one capable of killing me?"_

 **"Kill...?"**

 _"Show me your strength."_

 **"I..."**

 _"You must not be an ordinary warrior,"_

 **"What are you...?"**

 _"If you cannot kill me then I will take you're life!"_

 **"What... are you... talking... about?!"**

 _"Awaken, young warrior. Open the gates, realize your power, unlock your potential, reach beyond your boundaries and..."_

 **"...?"**

 _"Surpass me, my descendant, my-"_

* * *

Aries frowned as she looked at the sleeping young man, she didn't trust him before, she wasn't an idiot that would trust someone she just met despite loving said person. He tried to kill her just mere moments ago, while his act of kindness was much appreciated, her instincts told her to stay away from him and mate with him. She didn't what which to follow.

Scath was resting his back against the caverns, his halberd clutched by his hand.

He was armed, alert and asleep.

Odd combination if she ever saw one.

Aries frowned as she looked at her legs, unlike most woman's legs, her's weren't soft or firm. They were hard from the fact they were bird legs, so she couldn't enact the act of him sleeping on her lap like the young couple she saw a while back. How did she know they were a couple? Well if the fact that they mated in the forest before doing the lap thing then consider her inept.

Still, there was another thing she could try.

"Who..." Aww, how cute, he was mumbling in his sleep. "...Kill...?"

Aries tilted her head, "Okay... not so cute."

"What are you...?" Scath began sweating, "Gah!"

"Ow!" Aries nursed her under boob, "If you wanted to touch it you only had to ask!" She pressed them against his arm, "See? Not too soft, not too big, and we Harpys are usually petite so I'm proud of my tits."

Scath wiped the sweat from his face, "Did not need to know that."

 _ **{Hm? You're mana's fluxing, did that bitch finally decide to contact you?}**_ Minotaur yawned, _**{I didn't get to fight her or even see her, but I do know she's a total 10 multiplied by a fucking trillion.}**_

 _'Again, did **not** need to know that.'_ Scath shook his head and looked at the sun, "About 5...? We slept at around 10, this should be enough."

Aries tilted her head as she watched Scath stand up, he checked his body if anything was out of place, this was her thought but if anything was out of place it was her D and its proper place was in her P. She licked her lips as she ogled him, Scath smacked her upside the head with a blank look in his eyes. "Down girl."

The Black Harpy pouted, "...So we gonna mate?"

"You're _still_ going with that?" Scath asked with amusement laced in his voice, Aries didn't notice him inching towards the edge of the rock, "For the hundredth time, I don't have any interest in that kind of thing," He was almost there, "It _was_ fun to fight you... even when I was mostly on the defensive," Almost... "So... yeah, bye."

Like their first meeting, Scath jumped off the platform and into the misty crevice. He would later find himself in a cave similar to the one he fought Aries in and took off once his feet met the ground, he was not taking a chance of her catching up. Scath glanced behind him and almost smiled when he didn't see her tailing him, now he can finally be done with this bullshit.

Aries' form shook.

"Hehehehe... playing hard to get, I see..." She giggled, "You can play all you want, love, but I _will_ win." She flew back to her nest and fished something out, "Now then... I think It's time I start playing 'Human.'"

Fun fact, if he turned _left_ instead of _right_ then he would have already been out.

Imagine that.

Scath was just glad he was able to step foot in Lastation, he felt like that whole experience was just one whole waste of time, he didn't even slay the monster he was supposed to. The young man could feel Minotaur's disappointment in him but he could care less about the hamburger's feelings. There was more important things he had to pay attention to, like not being skewered and forced to mate.

 _ **{You sure about that? Most people would just love to have a sexy, cute girl and no one would judge you for it,}**_ Minotaur frowned, _**{You're a one of a kind, ain't ya, ya brat? What are you? A Prude? Brat your sister turns into a dominatrix so either be a masochist, a sadist, or a freaking pervert just make sense with your family or something! You're way too fucking reliable to be related to that wasted effort!}**_

 _'Hm, alright then, finding a way to permanently kill you is a priority.'_ Scath idly thought, _'Damn, Noire should be awake by now. She should have some healing items I could borrow,'_

He could just buy some out of the passing merchants but that was just a waste of money, they already had some on standby in case something went wrong so they wouldn't have to bother the people. Though the attention he gained from his form being slightly bloody and tattered clothes, him walking through these streets wasn't a rare thing, but walking through these streets looking like he just came fresh out from bloody war?

It was a cause for concern.

Scath was a mercenary and pain was an easy thing to ignore when you know where to put effort in.

"S-Sir, are you alright?" He stopped in front of a pair of children, one boy and a girl, their parent's eyes widened in fear as they ran after them. The father apologizing repeatedly while the mother chided the kids from 'getting in his way.' Scath sighed and gently pushed past the father and petted the little girl's head, "Sir...?"

He smiled kindly, "I'm alright, its just a scratch, nothing too serious. Thanks for worrying about me."

She smiled, "P-Please head to the hospital quickly! Just to be sure."

Scath stood up and tilted his head in appreciation, "You have a very kind daughter madam,"

"T-Thank you! Ambassador of Planeptune!" The mother bowed before ushering her kids and dragged her husband by the ear.

Scath chuckled a little then spat out a small mouthful of blood, "Tch, I should hurry up and get back. No reason to stay idle here wait for myself to bleed out."

"Oh my! What happened to you?" He raised his brow, "Goodness me, we have not exchanged info for a few weeks and this happens to you? Maybe I should install some sort of GPS to keep you safe."

"I'd... rather not." Scath shook Ann's hand with a small, tired smile, "I'm glad to see you too, you here for business?"

He sighed, pressing his fingers against his forehead and shook it, "Unfortunately. Can I help you get to the hospital or something? Those injuries aren't something to take lightly on young man."

"I can take them," Ann glared, "Lay off me, I'm tired and just got done with a whole deal of nonsense. Leave me alone, please."

They stayed in silence for another moment before Ann slowly nodded with a small frown, which slowly grew into a small smile.

The pretty boy sighed, "Independent as always, oh well, showed me what I get when I try to be nice. Totaloo~ darling."

Scath felt shivers go up his spine, "I can _not_ get used to that guy..."

They had a information broker relationship, Scath bought the info, Ann supplied it. Sometimes it was the opposite, sometimes it was neither, at times they traded items. They were friends, albeit that term was used loosely, they were more parasites feeding off each other or leech sucking out blood.

Still... what was he doing in Lastation? The man was a information broker, which meant collecting info was his bread and butter while he leaves checking it to others. His Achilles' Heel was the fact that he had so little opportunities to verify it himself, so his info usually came back to bit him in the ass. The chances of it being correct were always 50. Good enough for any warrior.

He didn't have a good feeling about this, better pick up the pace. There was a possibility there, and he didn't like it one bit. His walk broke into a fast walk, which broke into a jog, then a sprint then a dash and then a rush. He burst past the Basillicom doors and covered his nose as the scent of sleeping gas was laced in the air, Scath faced his palm against the window and sent a sphere of wind, cutting the window open and then used his halberd to push the air out.

When it was clear, Scath knelled beside his sister, he'll figure out why they were here later, and checked her pulse. She had it. Then the others, they had it. Scath let a soft smile crawl up his face as he let his gates budge.

"Hm, so they alright?" His head snapped to the open window, "Just let it be known, it was _not_ easy finding you." The woman let a smile go on her face, "I knew fate would bring us together."

"Aries?!" Scath held his weapon out protectively in front of the two, Neptune was out of his reach, and faced the Harpy with a serious and dangerous glint in his eye. "What are you doing here?!"

She pouted, "Can't I visit my beloved?"

His eyes trailed up her legs to her revealed stomach and then... to her featherless wings. Scath felt his hold slowly slackened from disbelief before it clattered to the ground, "W-W-Why...?"

Aries' amber orbs shined and pointed to her necklace shaped into a jade (ironically enough) feather. "I stole this from a adventurer a while back! It lets me change two limbs of my choice to anything I want!"

For demonstration she shifted it back to her raven feathers, to cat tails, to dildos (why?), to legs, to tits... try figuring that one and finally back to slim and slender _human_ arms with very well concealed muscle within. Aries smiled and hugged him.

She was still naked.

Completely... _naked_.

This was the scene Noire woke up to.

"What the hell are you guys doing in _my_ office!" Noire shrieked, "And _you_! I-I believed you! I thought we were friends! How could you do this to me!"

She then held her head in pain from shouting so loud just as she woke up, "Ow, ow, ow, ow..."

"You alright?" Aries blinked, "Should I call for a medic?"

She silenced her with a glare, surprising Aries with her odd eye color. "I don't know _who_ you are or _what_ your doing but I suggest you to stop before I arrest you for manipulating my f-f-f-f-colleague."

"So close," Scath muttered.

"Manipulate...?" Aries began giggling, "I can't even begin to fathom _what_ you're talking about! My love is as pure as the white snow, or a newborn babe taking its first breath of the being we call life."

"L-Love...?!" Neptune shot up, "Did the Traitor actually attract someone?! Am I dreaming? Someone, _anyone_! Please, hit me!"

"With pleasure..." The voice of Iris Heart seductively said, sending shivers of questionable origins up her spine and heart. She creaked as she turned to face Iris Heart and almost peed herself, if someone thought she was terrifying before, then she was **Satan** now. "Now, now, little mongrel, what say you and I. Have a little... heart to heart talk in that room over there, come on now, it won't take long..."

Aries hid herself behind him, "Hide me!"

Scath pushed her out, "No."

"Love!" She whined, "...Ah, I see, I see... but this is okay too!"

"That 'I see' of yours is worrying me... a lot." Scath said. "N-Noire, calm down. Sis, turn back, we don't want any unneeded rumors to spring, and Neptune... knock yourself out."

"Why?"

"Because what you said, was uncalled for."

"Hey! I can't help it! My protag senses are tingling and they're telling me _you_ are going to betray us!" Neptune shook her fist to the heavens, "So yeah, tough luck, I'm staying and there's nothing you could do that would kick me out."

Noire stomped forward, her cheeks puffed out and her eyes gaining some sheen, "Idiot! Go with Plutia when they go home or leave, I don't care! I don't want you here or anywhere near me for the rest of your miserable life!"

Scath sighed and shook his head, "Aries. Stay there, there's something I need you and only you to do."

He ducked under her desk and pulled out some simple shorts and a white shirt, "Put this on, I can't tolerate you walking around naked."

"Poo-ey, you're no fun." She held out her hands, "Clothes me?"

"Hey!" Noire barged in between them and held out her hands with a growl, "You, stay in the house and _you_ go back to where you come from. I don't care how, I know you're hiding something..."

 _'Crap! Not even the first day and someone already doesn't trust me.'_ Inside she was impressed and _very_ annoyed by the insight, but on the outside she held her smile and expertly let them to believe that she was just the average nudist girl with no shame... was that wrong when it comes to human terms? How confusing, monster didn't care about letting them free. Clothes just get in the way of battle anyway... wait... she just got an idea!

Aries stepped out from behind him with a sob, "H-He promised he'll take responsibility..."

 ** _{Brat, don't.}_** He was _inches_ away from decapitating her. What the hell was she saying?! Responsibility? The only thing he'll have to take responsibility is the fact he hadn't _killed_ her yet! He shouldn't have taken that Quest, he _shouldn't_ have taken that Quest... why did he take it again? Oh right, because he was bored. Alright, it was official. He will not allow himself to be bored again, it'll just make things more troublesome.

Take Aries for example, they only met through him being bored.

And her sensing his blood.

That, however, was completely ignored as it made no sense.

Another question, why did he save her? His answer, he got urges, and he follows said urges at random intervals... it was a condition he can't help it. For example, when he was young he got an urge to stab himself in the arm and him being a young kid that doesn't know any better, he did it.

Still remembered their parent's faces.

It was funny.

As it was painful.

 _'I'm gonna kill her in her sleep,'_ Scath slowly put his blade back on his back, and then he saw her hugging his arm like they were a couple, _'Yup, definitely gonna kill her... if I don't die first that is.'_

"Oh! Is that so?" Iris smiled pleasantly and draped her arm over _his_ shoulders, "Scath, do you mind if we have a small _talk_ in that room?"

 _'S-She's actually asking?! Shit, this isn't good. This is not **good** at all!'_ Usually she was much more forceful, not caring if her target wanted it or not. But when she's actually _asking_ this _politely_ then she was **_pissed_** which means he was **_dead_**. There were no two ways about it, he was dead. He didn't even do anything this time! Scath sent a pleading look to Noire and paled when he saw her heated glare, to Neptune, she wasn't even looking at him! _'If anyone's the traitor its- oh wait, we aren't friends. Nevermind!'_

"Scath..." And why the hell do you look so disgusted?! "Ahhh! Don't look at me! Pervert! Lolicon! Pedophile!"

"What... the hell... Neptune?!" Said girl hid behind Iris. "Sis! Let me at 'er!"

"Hm? So you _do_ want her disgusting brother of mine," Iris spat on the ground, "Why don't you just crawl into a hole and die?"

"I can't believe you..." Noire frowned, "Get out!"

Scath rubbed the back of his head and nodded, "Right..."

Aries found herself not amused to be made into a potato sack and very happy to be important enough for him to take with her, by all means she initially thought she'd have to run after him as using her wings would expose her. In more ways than one. Not that she would care, she _was_ a monster after all. "Hey! Are we going toa love hotel? Is _that_ why you didn't want to mate in my nest? Do humans want to mate with each other in a familiar setting than a unfamillisr one? I don't mind if that's what you're worried about!"

"No, you moron," Scath said, jumping from roof to roof as quick as the wind, "I'm taking _you_ back to your nest."

Aries lost her smile, "You're fucking with me in a way I don't like."

"To be fair, I would never do it with you anyway." They already passed the gates when Aries began struggling, "Quit moving! You're making this look like something else entirely!"

"I don't wanna go back!" _'Yet,'_ "Please let me stay! I promise I won't cause any trouble! I-I'll be your pet!"

"There are several things wrong with what you just said," He said.

"Do you want a slave instead?" She clawed atbhis clothes, "I don't care! Just let me be at your side!"

"...You are making it hard to dislike you." He sighed. "Fine, don't cause any trouble. Also, mentioning your origin and that necklace's ability is forbidden. I know a certain few that would _love_ to get their hands on that."

"I knew you cared for me!" Aries squealed, "I knew it! I just knew it! I knew you cared fro me! Even though I'm a monster!"

Scath chopped her on the head, "No talk like that with those arms... so should I keep calling you Aries or does your _human_ form have another name?"

"Nope! My name's Aries no matter what!" She said, "Having too many names is confusing,"

"I see... well then, we should think about a backstory for you," He sat down, "If we came back right now then we'll _both_ suffer my Sister's fetish and I might just get kicked out, for good."

"Don't we already have one?" Aries tilted her head, sitting on his lap, but was pushed off. "Meanie, anyways... oh! I know, were you an orphan?"

"Y-Yeah, why?"

"Then I got the perfect plan!" For more reasons than one, he was not so sure he fully trusted her with this.

* * *

He was right not to trust her.

"And so like that, his parents arranged a marriage for us!" Aries said with a bright smile as she hugged his arm, "So yeah! Its nice to meet you!"

She completely ignored the fact he was an orphan with unknown parents and the fact that he spent most of his life with two of these girls, one being his older adopted sister, and the other a girl that worked had to find out his real parent and both of them being Goddess. Even _Histoire_ didn't know his parents, CPUs above knows Noire tried.

At this point he gave up.

His parents abandoned him when he was at least a month old, or so Mina said, so why should he care? Of course, he was curious, but that was easily discarded for more important things.

Like ignoring the hamburger in his head.

 _ **{Yeah, yeah fuck you too.}**_

Noire crossed her arms with narrowed eyes, "How suspicious... how do you even know his parents?"

"Hm... I don't believe it," Iris said, "He was alone, hungry and Mina never said anything about his parents. I don't believe you."

"I-I can prove it!" She took out her necklace, "See! This is a gift from his mother that lets me tell who and where he is, mentally at least. Its made of their family's specialty, Jade!"

Iris grabbed it for a closer look. Scath sent her a glance that was either curiosity or worry, she immediately thought that as worry whether or not she would turn back. The CPU frowned and tossed it back, "Fine, I'll believe you, for now. But let this be known, I do not like you, I will not like you, you are no more than plankton in the sea. I do not accept you. _He_ is mine and will be mine until he becomes old, dies and passes on."

She smirked, "I promise, in his next life he _still_ be mine. Whether he becomes an animal, a woman or a _monster_."

Aries' smile faltered, "Then I'll work hard to earn your respect, Lady Mistress Goddess CPU!"

"Just call her Plutia, or Iris in that form," Scath advised, "Trust me, it's a _lot_ easier."

Iris forced him to look at her, "Don't be so cocky, I only let you call me that because you're my beloved brother. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You're just saying that," She narrowed her eyes and cracked her whip, "Or not."

Noire was frowning, her thoughts in turmoil, _'I don't believe her one bit, who does she think she is? I spent so much time trying to find his real parents and didn't get squat and she thinks she can do all this. I don't believe it. Scath what the hell are you doing?! You're letting her control you like this!'_ She stood up with a fierce look in her eyes, "Scath. From now on, you are not to leave my side."

"Wh-Why?"

"Hmph, I'm not doing this for you." She turned her head, "It would be bad for my reputation and Plutia if _you're_ so easily misled."

Scath smacked her upside the head, "We aren't engaged, that's just a lie from this delusional girl with more problems than brains." _'I knew I shouldn't have trusted you.'_

 _'I'm still okay with this~'_ Aries happily thought as she nursed her head, really she could be hit anywhere, she just wanted to stay at his side... how many times have she said that? Oh well, she'll say it long enough that it'll eventually come true. That's what her Mom taught her.

"So what _is_ your relationship with her?" Surprisingly, it was Neptune that asked, who was oddly silent during all this situation. "C'mon, we really need to wrap this up, I bet people are clicking away because of you guys!"

"Fine, fine," _'Time to pull bullshit out of my ass,'_ "I saved her from a couple of bandits, and she decided to follow me," That should work, bandits weren't that uncommon around these parts, although lately bandit activity has been declining thanks to Noire's efforts. He dealt with the larger groups while she dealt with the smaller, why?

He didn't want to risk it.

'Nough said.

* * *

Scath was not amused.

He was not amused at all.

Noire, however, was... quarter of the time.

"I can't believe it..." She said in amazement, "I thought she'd just be another Neptune but I was wrong! She's another _you_!"

Can you blame her for being giddy? She has _two_ unbelievably efficient _human_ helpers that were _young_. That rarely ever happened! Noire was still reluctant to trust her, so she kept her away from the more important files that only she should see or the important Quests that Scath should do, basically, she worked around the house and helped them both whenever the need be.

It also helped that she was a good cook.

Downside it that she absolutely refused to do anything when not in the company of Scath, saying she needs to 'show off' to get his attention. By then she only does the work half-assed and half done. That only made work much, _much_ more time consuming and tiring.

But hey! They surpassed Lowee and were now sitting comfortably at the top. That didn't mean they can rest, complacency was the death of nations.

Although she was more than mildly annoyed at how shameless she was at trying to seduce Scath, Noire had to move into his room to make sure she didn't do anything lewd. Of course, this was just her looking out for her childhood best male friend. It _was_ a little nostalgic actually, the three of them, her, Scath and Plutia, used to sleep in the same room.

Mostly because he gets nightmares through age one to six.

She was very embarrassed to say that she enjoyed it.

 _'She **is** a monster..._ _right?'_ To be perfectly honest Scath was kinda doubting that, another to be honest was that she was his first humanoid monster to fight, not counting the Minotaur. It was more beast than man, more mad than sane and more muscle than brain. It also didn't help when he was so uncooperative.

 **[The Power of the Bull]**

He still hadn't figured out what it did.

...Well that was two years ago, so let the old wounds heal.

"Well we shouldn't just stand here, Scath." Noire rolled her shoulders with a wide grin, "Let's show her what your made of!"

She glanced at the stands and waved at the heavily cloaked person at the front.

Aries' amber orbs shined in the shadows.

Scath shook himself out of his daze and smiled back, putting on the helmet as per instruction, and walked into the recently built Arena. They were doing a test run and he was going to enter under cover to test the waters. Which was why he wore a whole different outfit and a salamander mask, why? Cause he likes reptiles. His Halberd was nowhere to be seen as his skill with it was easily recognizable so he had to forgo it and use a sword Noire lent him.

First time for everyone, eh?

His clothes were simple, just a haori and hakama, he was doing it Lowee style as to divert the attention to them.

So he was helping them by making people curious of their power.

His first opponent was more muscle than man with only a armored briefs for clothes, "Ractus is gonna smash you to pieces!"

Scath raised a brow behind his mask, "Is that so? Then I better slice you in half first then,"

Ractus was very tall, nearly breaking 8 foot in height and was flexing his bulging muscle, did he really think people would like that? Some maybe, but most like lean muscles than bulk, so his flexes only got him boo's not that the man himself paid them any mind. Rather, he was more busy laughing at his puny sword. Scath almost scoffed, this was gonna be easy... gotta ease up on the speed.

Maybe an early **[Blood Moon]** would work?

No, the red haze would make it obvious it was him.

Better stick with the sword play that Noire taught him last minute then, good thing he was quick to learn, if it doesn't work then he'll resort to using fists. _There_ he was nervous, its been a while since he fought barehanded, and even then he was repeatedly told he wasn't that good at it. What he does know is that this'll be a challenge, combat while forced with an unfamiliar weapon was suicide.

The 'Bang!' of a gun was their bell and Ractus wasted no time in slamming his fist on the ground and shook the earth. Scath raised his brow, impressive display of strength, but unfortunately. Strength alone wasn't enough to beat him, take Hamburger for example, he was strong and fast but was a three trick phony so beating him was easy.

In theory at least.

 _ **{And yet you almost died, does that make me predictable or you weak?}**_ Minotaur sighed.

Scath positioned his blade in front of him and mimicked the person he was most familiar with, which was Iris... if he's gonna copy someone, then better do it with all his heart. Even with the mask on his face, the people on the stands and the person in front of him felt their hair stand up and a shiver go up their spine. His reason for being able to do this?

If you hang out with a person long enough you'll eventually catch some of their traits.

Unfortunately, it was Iris' traits he picked up.

"You puny!" His opponent roared. "This is gonna be a Piece. Of. Cake."

"You need an English class," Scath weaved under and over his fists, "Do you just focus on power?"

Ractus scoffed, "Save your puny talks for your puny friends, we fight like real men! Toss your weapon, real men use their fist and their fist alone."

 _'Ah... should I do it?'_ He was confident he could beat this brute through speed alone, but he wasn't so confident he could outlast him in stamina. There was also the fact that this sword, more of a katana actually, was given to him by Noire and CPUs above knows that girl doesn't hand out gifts so easily. Heck he could remember her parents _coaxing_ her to give a present to Plutia on Christmas, well, more her mother as she still didn't like him.

Not his problem.

"Hm, that's just your perspective," Scath chuckled, "Well then, I suppose I should show you what I'm capable of then? To show that I'm 'A real man' right?"

Ractus' smile threatened to rip his face in half, "Hahaha! Such confidence! Such shame! Such _arrogance_!"

 _ **{Hypocrite}**_

 _'Double Hypocrite.'_ Minotaur growled, _'Don't forget you're one too.'_

"Well then, let's get the show officially started, eh?"

Scath would've died had he not jumped right then and there, "Hey! Don't you know its rude to interrupt someone when they're mocking you? For shame..."

"I don't know the meaning of the word!" His opponent laughed as he slammed his fist on the ground again, at this rate he'll be more concerned about the flooring than the actual fight itself. The money to repair them was astronomical, why couldn't he be trained in Earth Magic? It would've made defending so much easier... oh well, you win some you lose some.

Wind was enough for him.

As subtle as he used it.

It was at a microscopic level but his sword was coated by a sheen of wind magic, designed by yours truly to not only cut them in half, but also to render them unable to heal unless acted upon with equal or greater level of healing magic than his. If the man was hit, well he was just lucky he wasn't that dependent in his magic.

Scath deflected the fist with the broad side of his blade and jumped back from a kick, he wiped the blood coming down his mouth with a covered smirk. Scath was getting bored with playing defensive, did he play with him long enough so that he doesn't get _too_ shamed? It has been ten minutes... if that wasn't enough then all he could say was that he's sorry.

This was getting boring, even with a katana.

"This is the end!" Ractus raised both arms and hammered down, "Hahaha! Another perfect victory! Soon the CPU shall be mine!"

Oh did he mention the reward was an audience and a single request from the CPU herself? If not then there, that was what convinced him to enter.

In disguise.

Ractus blinked, "Huh? Why is there no blood?! No carnage, no body no bones no anything! Where are you puny coward! Quit hiding and come out!"

"I was never hiding," Ractus lurched forward, "I was just dodging."

And fell down.

Scath wiped the blood of the katana, "He should be waking up next week, sorta pissed me off at that last comment..."

He lost control over his wind and _maaaaay_ have accidentally increased the output.

...Everyone makes mistakes, it was just up to them to learn from said mistakes to be a better person... he hopes he didn't stab _too_ close to the heart. Having a kill, a _human_ kill to his name was troublesome to get rid off. Also Noire would be _pissed_ at him, if she wasn't already.

"My... dream..." Ractus groaned in pain, "Was to... meet... her..."

Scath knelled down, "If you want, I can get her to meet you... on one condition."

"W-What's... that?"

"Lay down the aggressiveness, read a book, learn some manners, get some clothes and by the CPUs take a bath you smell like Skunk dung smelled by a dog." He scrunched his nose in mild disgust, "Go to a lake or something,"

"I'll... hold you on that."

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Noire gaped, "That should've taken you tenth of the time! What took you so long? Is it the sword, did I make it too long, too heavy or was it too blunt?!"

Scath backed up against the wall, "I-It was perfect...! I think... maybe... I dunno I'm not a sword user! Why can't I use my Qatar, or at least a spear?"

Noire sighed and shook her head, "Weren't _you_ the one that said it would be too obvious?"

"Well... yeah, but I said a halberd, not a spear." He nodded, "I'm sure my skill with those are a little less than if it were a halberd."

"...At least you _won_ ," She sighed, "Now then, unto other matters, how was the tournament? Oh, the reward doesn't apply to you because I said so, so don't get any funny ideas."

"No fair," Aries pouted, "You got to have fun but I didn't... I want to compete next! Will there be a partner tournament? Scath and I could show out love along with our power! Its bound to attract attention I'm sure," She let a sly smirk come unto her face, "And _funny_ ideas? You only need to ask love,"

"Still no," It wasn't just because of her race, so get that thought out of your head! He wasn't racist, "Now then, Histoire said she needs me for something so I gotta bounce. Remember to lock the doors, the windows, and sent me the new passwords for the 103 locks via phone to our room."

Why so many locks?

Well.

The first night Aries stayed here she almost woke him with a head... let your mind go in the gutter on that one. Was he wrong in denying such a girl's advances for so long? Probably, but he wasn't too keen on doing it with a woman he didn't love. He was just human, something like that isn't something to take lightly in. Call him anything you want but Iris' lessons in loyalty weren't so easily forgotten.

"Why does she need you? It better not be because Neptune and Plutia are slacking off again," She frowned.

Scath shook his head, "Nothing of the sort, she just wants me to look at some things and track down a couple of syndicates. She thinks she found a lead at the Seven Sages."

"You mean that rat?" Aries asked, remembering the oversize rat that practically ran away when it(?) saw them walking down the road with weapons in hand and in a bad mood.

"Fine, fine, just leave. I'll just work on something, its not like I'll get lonely or anything!" Noire shouted. "Aries, come with me we got work to do."

Aries stood up, "I'm coming with you!"

"Aries no."

"Aries yes- oh hey that rhymed!"

"No means no,"

"Uh, yes means yes?"

Scath palmed his face, "Ugh, this isn't a vacation."

Aries pouted, "I know! Don't treat me like I'm some kid, save those for when _we_ have some kids!"

"You're impossible..." He groaned.

"Impossible to resist!" She grinned, "Oh! Hey, where the heck are you going! Let's take the sky route! Or maybe the scenic route, I heard its really popular with coup- ack!"

" _You_ aren't leaving." Noire said with blank eyes, "He can leave and go whenever he wants _because_ he gets his work done. _You_ however, may be efficient, but you got a lot of work to do."

"She skip out again?" Scath frowned. "Work is work, don't neglect it."

"B-But what about you! You're going to Planeptune!"

"Well I _am_ the Ambassador there, so I'm just doing my job." It had perks. Can't really complain.

"B-B-But!" Aries began leaking tears, "I had this whole thing planned out! I didn't sleep the _whole_ night just so we can have this thing perfect!" She reached into her short's pockets and pulled something out, "See? I even carried condoms!" _'They're all broken though, hehehe!'_

 _ **{Brat, seriously?}**_ Minotaur sighed, already gotten used to their antics, _**{Just fuck her and be done with it.}**_

 _'No.'_

 ** _{Bah, you're life, don't come crying to me when you die a virgin!}_** Minotaur closed the link with a scoff.

At the end Aries ended up coming with him.

Scath was carrying riot shields and access to bunkers, just in case shit hits the fan.

People looked at him weirdly.

People looked at him with interest.

People looked at him with amusement.

People looked at him with laughter.

Scath didn't blame them.

Minotaur's laughter was still echoing in his mind.

"C'mon! Hurry up or else we'll be late!" Aries laughed as she held his hand, "Oh! That place would do for some good doggie style! Hey let's take a break and mate!"

"Histoire is waiting for me, I don't like keeping people waiting." He sighed and whacked her head, "Focus on the topic at hand, Planeptune's borders are coming in visual get ready to be polite."

"Fine, fine..." She sighed, "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Just the fact you said that, _worries_ me."

* * *

 **AN:** **Thanks for reading and Feedback is much appreciated!**

 **-Please follow, favorite and Review.**

 **-If it wasn't already obvious canon restarts there.**

 **-I usually reply to Reviews in PMs if I have an actual answer, just know that I keep everything in mind. Tips are welcomed, critics are welcome, just not flames.**


	6. White Plight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the references made.**

 **Summary: The consequences of a choice are numerous, random and disappointing. They all make choices; it was just up to them which choice they pick. This was… not what he expected when he picked his.**

 **Reminder: Everything is planned, if you don't like where I'm going then you're free to leave whenever you want.**

 **-This is Fanfiction, anything could happen.**

* * *

"Halt!" The guard at the front of the Basillicom shouted at the top of his voice, attracting attention to himself and those he was addressing, "State your purpose!"

Scath raised a brow, _'Odd, he doesn't recognize me,'_ Was that arrogant of him? He didn't mean anything by it, but he _should_ be recognizable due to his works and relations... oh well, what can you do. If Aries' feathers were out for all to see, then he was sure that it would've been shifting constantly and would be letting out a dim glow due to the mana being coursed.

She wasn't using her _real_ feathers for combat, she was using feathers made from mana.

Basically projections, deadly projections.

He calmed Aries down and walked up to the guard, his eyes as piercing as an arrow and sharp as a sword, a simple display of power should suffice. Don't get him wrong he didn't want to hurt his sister's people but this guy was asking for it, "Scath Staigin."

"That name is not recognized!" Guard pointed his javelin at his neck, "Leave at once or face my wrath!"

That was his reaction, now unto the people.

"No way...! That's Scath! He looks so strong now, I wonder how he's doing?"

"So the prodigal brother returns, let's see if we can spot the Lady working today."

"Is that guy stupid?"

"That guard's definitely fired!"

"Who's the girl? His girlfriend?!"

"She looks cute,"

"Cute? Dude, she's a ten. From the way she dresses its like she's begging us for death by blue balls!"

"Is that even a thing?"

"Its about to be a thing! I gotta go home for er, business... bye!"

"Shh! Don't speak so loudly!"

Too late.

He heard each and every single one of them.

Aries waved at the few of them with a bright smile, the feeling of people welcoming her was still enough to bring her happiness... Scath shook his head. That was getting repeated over and over it was sorta annoying him, "Hm, well that's a problem."

The Guard narrowed his eyes and thrust his spear, a fine trust if he do say so himself, but a fine thrust is not a fast thrust. Scath leaned his head out of the way of the javelin and smirked, "Impressive, to dodge my initial attack must mean you are strong!"

 _ **{This guy's full of himself,}**_ Minotaur growled, _**{Brat. Maim him. Cut off his leg. Teach him a lesson he'll never forget.}**_

 _'Humiliation is enough,'_ Scath thought as he causally dodged the thrusts, treating it as if it were a dodging exercise. There was only so much a monster could do and he was restricted from having access to the higher level ones as Noire was 'protecting her investment.' This only happened _after_ he accidentally walked in a nest full of strong monsters, they were a hurdle, very strong and he almost lost his life but he lived and was now stronger thanks to it... they didn't appreciate him treating it as training. They were already pissed at him for being so reckless after all... well, two-third of them.

Aries was not happy.

Noire was livid.

Blanc **(They were in Lowee Territory)** was very angry and annoyed and yet impressed that a pure human was capable of cleaning the area of monsters.

...The majority of his injuries came from her when he said a word while meaning something else entirely, she misheard, and probably doesn't want to talk to him now.

...Back to the topic at hand. Scath caught the javelin and snapped it in half, slamming his palm on the man's face while taking out his knees at the same time. The man was confident, but that wasn't enough to keep you alive in this world. It would help, but it won't certainly be the sole reason. There were many reasons, reasons he won't disclose. Scath pointed to the man's neck with his Qatar for the world to see and smirked when he didn't stop struggling, he had spirit. He'll give him that, but, "Surrender. I don't want to hurt you."

"That is quite enough,（＾。＾；）" Histoire said as she came out of the doors, "You are fired, Scath, Aries please come in."

While the guard was shocked of his loss of a job, Scath patted his shoulder with a small smile while Aries blew him a raspberry. The doors closed behind them as the guard slowly fell to his knees, "B-But... my family."

The jingle of money being thrown met his ears, "Use that until you can find another job, and this time remember your history. Maybe you won't be fired so easily,"

Slowly, the former guard opened the pack and gaped. There had to be over 50000 Credits in here! How could that guy just throw away so much money so carelessly? Was he just that rich? He grit his teeth, no... no. Detesting those that helped him was against his honor, maybe this was just karma for badmouthing the other CPUs so much...

From the crowd broke two small brown heads screaming, "Papa! Papa!"

From the crowd broke a petite brown haired girl, "Dear!"

Or maybe, this was his payment for having such a loving family.

* * *

"Did you really have to fire him?" Scath asked the Tome Fairy, "That's a little impulsive, especially for you."

"Do forgive me, but I am a little angry.(ಠ_ಠ)" Histoire frowned, "I should find ways to keep you here..."

"Uhm, what was that?" He may be hearing things, but he was sure that that didn't just come out of cute, little and mature, kind Histiore's mouth... right? "...Histoire...?"

"Oh! You must want to know why I asked you here exactly, well if you think about it. It is actually really simple," She opened the curtains to a room, "Please. Take over their job.( ˚▱˚)"

Three bodies.

Three... dead bodies.

"How cruel," Scath examined the first one, legless along with missing an arm. It was female and if not form the unrecognizable face she would've been a treat, however that was not the focus. She died from extreme blunt force, probably from something repeatedly smashing against her body. Her arm weren't cut off or ripped off, they were smashed off. "...a tail...?"

"Is that arrow wounds?" Aries asked as she examined the second body, it was male, and it was limbless along with headless but there were puncture marks that told her it was from arrows. She should know, having suffered the fate of being pelted by arrows and curing herself with the gifts of Gaia. Other than that there really wasn't anything much to take notice of. He got off the lightest, being pelted by arrows was less painful than being smashed to pieces.

 _ **{The third body's the worst off.}**_ It was a little girl's. Minotaur sounded oddly angry. Scath knelled beside the body and frowned, lifting her dress and saw some bloody stretch marks around her stomach. It was more like she fell on a spike and it entered her body... the large hole he found directly between her legs were proof of that, her face was a mask of pain and sorrow, from the blood on her it looked like she was alive the longest.

Whatever killed them, it was a monster.

A strong one.

"They were investigating the disappearing kids case," She pointed to the little girl, "She in particular was the leader, and offered herself to be bait thanks to her short stature and petite body, allowing her to pass of as a kid. Eventually, they were forced to take their search outside the walls and in the end. This happened.. such young souls, gone...(つ﹏。)"

"Brave..." He muttered, "Where were they found?"

"Not far from the capital, they were found near the ruins where Noire and Neptune became CPUs. In fact, they were found just five minutes ago... thus making me change plans. I hope you don't mind." Scath nodded and stood up, "All that I ask is you to be careful, these three were one of our most capable... if we were to lose you, not only will Lastation suffer so will Planeptune. I do not think Plutia can take your death and move on.(︶︹︺)"

"Heh, don't worry so much I'm not that easy to put down. Besides," He petted Aries' head, "This girl here is strong, she can watch my back."

"I didn't know you were interested in that," She 'innocently' said.

 _'Seriously? The innuendos are strong in this one.'_ Scath calmed Histoire, worrywarts, the lot of them. He wasn't a kid anymore! Or... he shook his head, like hell that'll happen. "Ignore her."

"I'll try,(-｡-;" Histoire sighed. "Please find whatever did this and bring them rightful retribution, I place Planeptune's safety in tour hands, Younger Brother of Planeptune."

"Is that my title?" For the past three years he has been hearing that more often lately, "Lame."

"Its better than Rejected Ruler though," He had to nod at Aries there, woman raised a good point, he didn't want rule nor will he ever want to. He was fine being an assistant, no matter what others may say. "And Lastation's Groom."

Don't know how that rumor started, but Noire could not look at him in the eye after that, or Aries, less she melt into a black goo of unmentionables from the intensity alone, not counting the emotions in the gaze.

"There has not been a record of a living sibling of a CPU, so people will naturally be curious.(ㆆᴗㆆ)" Histoire said.

"Can't fault them for that," Scath sighed. "Well we spent more time than necessary, the two of us will now be on the hunt. Rest assured, these three will be avenged."

* * *

 _ **{This place is near the Second Trial,}** _Minotaur thought to himself, not allowing the Brat to hear him, ** _{Tch, brat's got good luck to have no one going for him. He should hurry up, his ancestor's getting restless by the day... wait a minute... that's?!}_**

He tsked and returned deeper within the brat's subconscious, this wasn't his to fight... no, he wasn't enough. What was _she_ doing here? They shouldn't be able to move yet!

The creature frowned as it watched the Brat reject the Harpy yet again, has he no libido? At this rate he was going to perish as a virgin, Minotaur may not be much of a picky second voice, but he would rather not die in a virgin. It would mess up his style.

Currently they just made their way out the city and were already halfway towards the ruins, Scath was not stupid enough to just barge in swing left and right. Aries decided to take off the necklace and show off her onyx wings that just darken in age, "Ahhh~ this feels so good! I never get to be so free like this before!"

"The people are a kind bunch, they trust you, but monsters hurt them. Hurt us, and you're a monster no matter what you say, how you act or what you look. They will scorn you for being what you are, not who you are." She lowered her head a little, "They would see Aries The Harpy not Aries the girl from Lastation if they saw you with those things."

"I... guess," Why couldn't she be born human? Maybe then... she would've already been going steady with Scath. Her love was real, not some fake her blood demanded. It was real. And it only got stronger in time, waiting for the right time to strike... they were always kept at different yet within sight of each other _if_ she had her way then they would've been together within the first week! But nope, Noire had to but in! She swears, that girl was her largest obstacle. Second only to his sister.

Scath petted her head and her dark mood all but vanished, "Don't be so down, even if the world despises you, I don't abandon my friends. Especially friends as precious as you."

"H-How precious?" She needed to know.

"As precious as my life."

He says that, but didn't even give her the time of day to even go on something as simple as a date! She only put the aphrodisiac _once!_ And ever since he hadn't let his guard down around her for a second, she can't even tell you how much frustrating and grating this was to her plans! Aries pouted when Scath moved on into the room, his focus on the mission was nice and all, but they hardly ever had some alone time with each other and she was determined to make the most of it!

"What are you doing? C'mon! The monster might be escaping every second we waste!" Aries shook her head and hopped to him, "...Have you been grooming your feathers or something? They look... shiny."

"You can tell?" She beamed, "Yeah! It's _so_ suffocating to have human hands, you know? And my jobs aren't exactly that clean either and any dirt or filth that I get gets multiplied by two when I turn back. I'll tell you, it was a freaking pain to clean my feathers. They felt like they were made of something like pudding! Icky, sticky, pudding."

Was it wrong of her to say she absolutely _hated_ pudding?

"I see," Scath chuckled in good nature, "Wait a minute, stop. Take to the skies and stand by, I'm going in as bait."

"Roger!" Aries frowned then took flight, knowing their conversation was over and the fight was about to start. _'Be careful love.'_

From around the corner was a slithering tail, it was snake in origin as it disappeared.

Scath crouched lower and activated **[Slyph]** , if he was lucky then the monster only detected others by sound and touch alone. If scent then he was unlucky, though it won't make much of a difference, spotted or not all he was here to was eliminate the monster and look for any clues of the missing children's case. They made no leads in Lastation, and as it looks like Planeptune was no better... maybe he should head to Lowee or the Island Nation Leanbox if they have any clues...

Yeah. That's what he'll do later, hopefully the CPUs has a job for him to do to earn their favor.

Information was power.

And they were lacking.

"Movement at 2 O'clock!" Aries called, "Be careful, its a strong one!"

He scoffed, "Every monster we hunt down is a strong one, whether in quantity or in quality, just stay up there and provide aerial support." _'Its the only thing you're good at...'_

"What the- hey did you just insult me?! I just felt like you insulted me?! Ah! Is this how it feels to be insulted by your love! It hurts! But it feels so damn good! Why does it feel good?!" Aries shouted, giving away her position. "Ah... I screwed up!"

 _'That you did, now stealth is out of question!'_ Scath gritted his teeth and took out his halberd, oh how it felt so good in his hands, much better than that katana ever would. Hm, it was official! Polearms are better than swords, he nodded at this statement. "Alright then- oh, so that's where she fell to, ouch."

About fifty, or sixty feet below was a spike coated in red.

"Hm? Is someone there?" Scath blinked then rushed to the nearest hiding spot.

Soon enough emerge a woman with a snake for the bottom, the word 'Lamia' echoed in his mind as he reached for his weapon with a neutral face. It was another Aries, a monster with sentient and was smart enough to form words. Hopefully this one wasn't after him too, the Harpy was more than he could handle.

His hand twitched.

"Who's there?!" The Lamia shouted, "Ah, a human? What a _pleasant_ surprise! What can I do for you...?"

"...How about some questions?" Nothing bad from being civil right? Just go to keep his eyes on hers and away from the naked boobies, seriously can't there _be_ a sentient monster with clothing? It was distracting... though he suppose that works in their favor too... oh shit. Scath hit himself with a very quick punch faster than light and smiled pleasantly at the Lamia, who just looked confused in general.

"Ah! Darling's treating this serpent way better than he did me!"

...Did he ever smile at her when they first fought? He can't remember.

"So cruel!"

...Why don't you come down already? This was getting annoying. Also where the hell was the Hamburger?

 _ **{Busy.}**_

With _what?!_

Ah, to hell with it. "Lamia, did you perhaps kill three humans that came in here before?"

Lamia blinked before giggling, "Oh no, that wasn't me, it may not look like it but I can't kill humans. You're looking for another monster, I'm sorry."

Scath nodded, "Alright, I apologize for bothering you. Please excuse me. Aries! Come on down, we're moving."

The onyx feathered Harpy went down, and she wasn't happy, "You were insulting my capabilities in you head weren't you?! Weren't you!? Darling I may love you but I cannot stand someone underestimating me! Didn't you say we were evenly matched back then?!"

"Well... yeah, but you had home advantage and I was weaponless and I work best at a wide space with a lot of obstacles." He was an odd fighter, everyone he fights literally says that, "So it doesn't count."

"Whaaaaat?! That's so not fair," Aries pouted, "And why did you just leave her there? I thought you would've tried to kill her with extreme prejudice, like you tried with me." Her eyes widened, "I-It _can't_ be! A-Are you... _that_ sick in the head? I mean, you always did say you liked reptiles but... with her? That's... that's just not fair! I wish I was born a Lamia..."

"Aries. I will hit you. Do _not_ tempt me." Just... no. "And I didn't kill her cause we don't have the time,"

Aries was still pouting but conceded, "Alright, should I keep myself down here or keep aerial? Cause if so then I _really_ want to stay with you here."

Scath sighed, "Do what you want," She went in to kiss him but met with his blade, "Not that, just keep an eye and ear out. Whoever did it is close, I can feel it."

She huffed, "Then why were you so quick to trust that Lamia then? _She_ could've just lied and-"

"Aries, living with Noire and Plutia had taught me a _lot_ of things and my job as their right hand basically just adds to that. To make things short? I _know_ when someone's lying." He said, "That's why I haven't kicked you out yet at least."

"You're so mean sometimes, you know that right?" She sighed, "But, that's also why I love you! But seriously, relax a bit, you're getting a little uptight."

Scath sighed again, "Really? I guess I was just too busy to notice, well I'm afraid that's not an option. This is not something we can take lightly."

She sighed, "I guess,"

...

The ruins were empty.

Histoire was not happy, but she was relieved to find that whatever took the party's lives was out of Planeptune. The ruins only had two ways out, the path they took to leave which takes ten minutes to get in and out and the other way towards Lowee. The Tome also said that Plutia came back, but sh drove them to get back to Lastation because they 'haven't learned their lesson' so they had to redo everything from the start.

Noire must've been left hot and bothered, poor girl, she must've felt so happy when they came and so sad when they left.

Scath and Aries could only do so much to keep her company.

In any case, Lowee was their next destination. Scath had plans to ask the CPU there if she saw anything suspicious, and if she didn't then he'll try the CPU of the Island Nation. Leanbox. Maybe she had something to say... it was safe to say he won't be home for a while. Noire was going to be lonely again, so he sent Aries to keep her company. Her reaction was something like this.

"Whaaaaaat?! You're getting rid of me?!" Those were her exact words, now for the ones after that. "B-B-But I planned what we're going to do in Lowee and everything!"

Scath appreciates her efforts, but... "This isn't a vacation. We need to find these kids and fast. Who knows what's happening to them right now?! We can't waste time..."

"Then why don't you take me with you? Numbers are important for search parties, right?"

"Yeah, but you're more concerned about seducing me than the kids."

"...Alright you got a point, but still! I can help, can I?" She was willing and useful, so why send her away?

"You're going to look for clues in Lastation while I search Lowee," Numbers were useful for spreading out. Nothing else.

Aries sighed and gave up, "Fine, but I expect a reward if I find something!"

As she flew away he blankly said, "Just nothing sexual."

So after that debacle, he made his way through the dungeon that separated Planeptune and Lowee, and like when he came back to Planeptune. He was stopped, by another weak guard, but this time, she actually had a good reason.

"Halt!" He raised his arms, "Why have you come here? Are you a tourist? Or someone looking to move into Lowee from Planeptune?"

"Uh, neither of those. I'm Scath Staigin of Planeptune." Her eyes widened, "Uhm, yeah, I'm here to talk with the CPU of Lowee about something. So can I go on ahead?"

"Oh! Uhm, please forgive me for my ignorance, but just now a _really_ suspicious looking person just came by and we're really on edge." She bowed, "Allow me to escort you to the Lady!"

Scath shook his head, "No need, I've been in Lowee before so I know my way, also what you just said. You're more needed here than ever, keep watch, the culprit may just be around the corner and when you encounter them. Don't be a hero and ask for help, there's no shame in that. We can only do what we can and through friends can we overcome."

"...That was very random but very much appreciated! I will take your words to heart!" She bowed _deeper_ , at this point she was kissing the ground, and her legs were completely straight. "By your leave!"

"Oh uhm, thank you?" Its been a little less than a decade but he never really got used to people acting like that, didn't they see he was just like them? Just another soul working for their place in this cruel yet euphoric world of theirs? Well, time's a wasting!

"So bright..." Scath winced, "Did she renovate or something? I swear Lowee was not this bright when I first came in, sheesh, I guess that's a veteran Goddess to you."

"Thank you for your praise," He jumped, "Looks like you didn't change much,"

Scath held his hand against his chest, _'Calm yourself, my jumpy heart,'_ "Blanc, long time no se- why the hell do you look so exhausted?"

"First time we see each other in person in a few years and that's your entry? Lame," She didn't look sleep deprived, actually neither did Noire, she only _looked_ exhausted. However, this time Blanc looked both physically exhausted and mentally too, did she get in a fight with... someone like Neptune? He didn't know her that well but she seems like a person that would scream out her attack or say the most random things to cause confusion.

She was dangerous, that much was clear.

They kept in touch with letters, mainly because he started to and somehow she took that as an invitation to voice her complaints to him... if you ask him he made a mistake but too late to back out now. They weren't _friends_ per se but they got along well since his work doesn't bound him within Lastation or Planeptune rounds, at times he enters Lowee and encounters her and from there they talk.

He always came home with a broken leg/arm.

"Ugh, nothing, why the hell are you here?" Oh right, she was in White Heart right now, "You better not have come here to say you're sorry for something that happened one year ago." _'And **here's** the Ambassador! Sure, take **all** the capable ones. You already took most of my Shares, why not my people, eh?'_

He shook his head, "Nothing like that, I'm here to investigate something. So I was going to head to your Basillicom to get permission and possibly info."

"On _what?_ "

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a form, it had both Histoire and Noire's signatures on it, it was basically something to help him get around the nations with ease. "About the missing children, have Lowee experienced it?"

She frowned, deep, and growled. Her already annoyed aura skyrocketed, "Yeah, we haven't made and leads on it yet... so you investigating it? That's neat," White Heat sighed, "My people are capable, but their not _that_ capable... you must have some plan. Mind sharing it?"

This wasn't something they should isolate.

Scath nodded, "First thing foremost is I need information, like, similarities between kids, their family tree, bloodline, abilities, or anything that might make people want to take them. Like, for ransom. Second is to find out _who_ is the next target and keep an eye on the kid. Third, when they strike I let them. Fourth, I follow them into their base and from then I'll take a page out of your book."

"...I feel like you're insulting me."

Scath smirked, "I might... or might not... anyways, that's my plan. So far all I can find out is that they're orphans. And the number of orphans is really high, so it'll be a needle in a haystack to find out who's next."

She nodded, "Alright, come with me, I think I can help you..." Blanc smirked, "For a price."

He nodded, everything came at a price, nothing is free. "I don't mind..."

* * *

Scath walked into the room and first thing he saw wasn't an jaw dropping room that benefits beings such as themselves as he first suspected with her as she was the oldest CPU, no, first thing he saw. Was a fat man.

It was the Minister.

Scath looked at himself and petted his stomach, "Stay toned,"

"That's mean," That small smirk of yours says otherwise.

He shrugged, "I'm basically the same as him, I wonder, will I... become like him when I get older? Brr, I'd rather risk turning into a monster. Thank you very much."

Minister frowned, "Such an unpleasant fellow, Lady Blanc, why do you bring this ruffian here? Surely you haven't fallen for him have you? I know you were an adolescent girl before you turned, but that is no excuse to bring whoever you want whenever you want into your room for satisfacti-"

"Shut up, go out and get us some tea." The fat man grumbled and walked out, "You deserved that."

Scath nodded, fully aware of his words, "Nothing against them, but when we're in such similar positions I can't help but... worry. I mean, who wants to be fat?"

"Its not like he asked to be fat," She sighed, "Moving on, how long are you planning on staying here?"

"Four... no, five days top." Scath nodded, "I'll be staying at an inn so lodgings aren't a concern. If needs be then I'll just sleep on an alley or something, just hope I won't get mugged."

Blanc scoffed, "Then you're going to be converting my people? Nice try,"

"What? No, I mean, we're already on the top." Blanc's eye twitched, "I don't see any reason why we should make you fall even harder," Her hand twitched, "By now I think Noire can handle a little paperwork on her own, and I had Aries help her, so the only thing I have to worry about is Planeptune. But it has Histoire, who is basically hax."

"...Get out." Blanc growled, "I'll give you permission to investigate, so GET OUT ALREADY!"

His eyes widened before he ran out the window and landed with a small crater, "Jeez, what crawled up her ass?"

...

"Oh that's why, I should've chosen my damn words better," Nothing he can do about that now, too late to take back anything, "I messed up,"

Scath sighed and picked up a map on the side, "Let's see here, the nearest inn should be- what the hell is that name? Ventuswill's Feather, it sounds expensive... nope. I shouldn't use my money needlessly like that," He began walking whilst reading the map, "Then again Wee Dile sounds weird... maybe I should ask someone for their opinion..."

"Ow!" He looked up from his map and saw a short chestnut haired girl on the floor wearing a blue kimono, "That hurts..."

"Oh, sorry about that, I wasn't looking, here let me help you." Scath pulled the girl up gently, "...Oh this could actually work, uhm, excuse me but can you help me with something?"

She smiled and dusted her kimono and nodded.

Scath grinned, "Then can you tell me where the che-"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Scath jumped back when ice sprouted from the ground, "Keh, you must be the guy that's been kidnapping little girls!"

"Easy there," The newcomer looked almost exactly the same if not for the pink kimono and the long hair, "I was just asking for directions."

"Likely story!" Like a chuuni, she pointed her want at him and the mana fluctuated, "Just come quietly and nicely or else you'll get hurt!"

Scath sighed, "Easy, easy, I'm not a threat."

"That's what they all say!"

"...Point made point taken," He took this chance to inspect the ice, it was potent and was leaking out ice vapor, even when he was already more than twenty meters away from it. It still feels like as it its inside him. Impressive for a human girl, not so impressive since there were many points he could see that she could improve on. "Hm, the components are wrong, there's too much freeze than pierce."

"What wrong with that? Isn't ice supposed to freeze my enemies into popsicle or something?" The girl asked.

He shook his head, "Normally, yes, but this type of attack needs more force than environmental effect... how about I show you a demonstration?"

Scath pointed to the billboard nearby and formed a small sphere of wind in front of his index, the long haired girl raised a brow and was going to say how weak it looked before it flew off at speeds way past sound and more or less demolished the board and left nothing to say it was even there. She hugged her sister to keep them from being blown away from the wind lashing at her.

"W-W-What was that?!" It was strong.

"Wind compacted into a tiny sphere and released violently upon impact," He said, "Unfortunately, my type lacks the components needed to 'push' and it only has the components to 'shred' and 'cut' so taking that into account I formed a shell and poured in as many blades as I could and let it rip. Its fairly simple if you think about it actually."

"...So it's like a grenade?" Long hair asked.

"More like a sticky bomb," He made another and went to a nearby tree, "Look here, see how it first shreds a hole? It makes it so it fits just right and never comes off, now watch it explode at my comman-"

...

"...d..." He forgot he was holding it, "...and make sure you're not in the immediate area, its deadly, but its efficient... if you'll excuse me... I'll be... taking a little nap."

Short haired girl walked up to the now unconscious man on the ground and looked at her sister, "..."

"What? You want us to take care of him till he wakes up or something?" She nodded, "Hah, no can do Rom, who knows what heinous things he'll do to us when he wakes up! Blanc'll throw a fit."

"Ram..." Rom smiled, "Do you even know what heinous means?"

"Urk!"

* * *

Bleary jade orbs opened and saw the unfamiliar ceiling, he tried to move but only the sound of heavy chains met his ears.

"Uhm, where the hell am I?" Scath asked, "And why am I chained up?!"

Even when he struggled it wouldn't come off, he tried cutting it with magic but was disappointed when nothing happened, whoever built these things they were building it with the intent of bounding a CPU! Specifically ones with White Heart's class. Still, that doesn't explain _why_ he was bound! Wait, was it those girls? The one he was trying to teach about condensing and contracting magic for better power?

...Yeah still don't know why he did that, probably got an urge.

"Oh, you woke up...!" The one with short hair walked in, "How are you...?"

"I'm... fine, but why am I in chains?"

She smiled sheepishly, "My sister, Ram, was worried you'll do something... bad... to us when you woke up so... she put you in chains..."

Scath moved his arm, "Tell her this is really good binding, so can you get me out?"

She nodded, "C-Can I... ask your name?"

"Scath Staigin," She froze for a moment before continuing, "Before you ask, I'm only here for investigation so don't worry about the CPU."

"I'm... Rom," Scath rolled his arm and was pleased at the clicks, "Are you... going to hurt Blanc...?"

"I just said I wasn't, nevermind, where are we?" The room was cold, so around the northern areas? If rumors were to be trusted then the area around there was cold, colder than the rest of the nation. But they were around the south when he passed out... so did they carry him all the way here?

"Our house," Rom said, "We... felt guilty so we looked after you... until you woke up."

"Really? Impressive," The girl looked frail, not weak frail, the frail that makes her look like she can't hurt a fly even if her life depended on it. "Uh, won't you're parents be mad? I mean, you brought someone like me in this sorry state."

He gestured to his clothes which were more or less cut in random pieces. Rom looked down, "Uhm, our parents... are dead... we... only have our sister and each other."

"Oh, uhm, sorry. I didn't mean to..." Was this cliche? This has to be cliche, like, the most overused conversation in the whole world. Seriously... "T-Then how about you're sister? Won't she be angry?"

Rom shook her head, "She's busy! She never plays with us since... _that_ happened. To be honest, its... pretty lonely."

"You have your twin, Ram, right?" She nodded, "Hm, I didn't know there was this kind of loneliness, well I have to get going now. Sorry if its sudden, but I have work to do."

Rom sadly nodded, "Aw, but I cooked dinner for you too..."

"Dinner? I swore it was just afternoon when we met," Scath frowned, "...Still, I can't impose."

"Quit whining and come down! The food's getting cold!" Ram shouted downstairs, "And don't even _think_ of leaving before you eat her delicious cooking! Wasted food is forbidden here!"

"Uhh," Scath glanced at Rom's face and saw her puppy dog eyes, "I... guess, but why?"

Rom giggled, "Ram wants to apologize, for attacking you out of nowhere."

Scath shook his head and frowned, "Its not that big of a deal,"

"What's taking so long?" Ram walked in the room with an apron over her kimono and her long hair in a long ponytail, she had her arms crossed and a spatula in her right hand. She had a small frown on her face when she saw him, "Ugh, take a bath before you go down. You stink!"

"A-A bath?" She nodded.

"Yeah, a _bath_ , now get to it!" She shouted, "Our older sister is coming tonight so you being stinky is going to ruin the mood! More than you being there would've already done anyway,"

An unfamiliar man they _just_ met and literally walked into eating on their table? It was suspicious as hell, not only that, it was also a cause for concern. Here they were, two, cute and beautiful girls left on their own against what looks like a strong man. It was a recipe for disaster! She wanted to leave him there on the ground, but Rom wasn't having any of it.

Normally she wouldn't either, but... his first impression didn't really go that well to her.

"Please come this way, Scath, the bath is this way." Also Rom for some reason liked him... wait a minute, Scath? Ah, that's why.

He was the younger brother of a CPU.

He was like them, but unlike them, he actually made a difference.

Ever since they first heard of him, they tried to mimic his actions, but they were three years younger than him so what they could do was very limited and Blanc wasn't letting them in on anything. They were jealous of him. Ram didn't like him, but Rom? She was the opposite.

They were even twice his number!"

It wasn't fair, why weren't they able to help?

"I'm home..." Blanc's voice called from downstairs, "Rom? Ram? Where are you two?"

Ram's eye brightened before she ran down, "Blanc! Oh, I'm so glad you could come! C'mon, C'mon! Take a seat, dinner's gonna start when Rom comes down."

"Is there a guest?" The CPU of Lowee asked, "Hm, a friend of yours...? Well, I don't mind... something smells good..."

"Well, _duh,_ Rom cooked it all herself!" She gave her a blank look, "What?"

Blanc pointed to her apron, "What's that for?"

"Oh, uh, I was... cleaning?"

"...Likely story," She sighed.

Ten minutes later Rom came down with a small blush on her face, Blanc was confused, was the bath too hot? Their house was a little colder than the rest so did the sudden change in temperature affect her? Hm, maybe she should invest in something to make the house warmer. Rom looked at her and widened her eyes, then ran towards her with open arms and embraced her.

Blanc's smaller body made Rom lean down.

"Rom... how long has it been?" She was already a CPU when their parents were still alive... actually, it was within her first decade that she learned her mother was first pregnant with twins and she freaked out. Five years before Planeptune's arrival, they were born. Blanc wasn't so sure what took over them when they decided to help her a few years back.

They only made things worse, so she kicked them out.

"Three months, four days, ten minutes and fifty five seconds!" Rom excitedly said. "Can we help now?"

"When you're older, then maybe, have you pierced steel?" It was her challenge. Each of them has to use their magic to piece a _thick_ steel plate in one go before they were able to help her in anything.

"N-No..." Rom dejectedly said.

Blanc petted her head with a smile and sigh, "Don't worry about it, magic is a hard thing to learn, even for me... in any case, where's your friend?"

"O-Of all people..." Her eye twitched, "W-Well, nice to see you again?"

"That's my line, what the hell are you doing here?" Scath walked down the stairs with a uncomfortable smile and slightly wet hair, "Did you take a bath or something?!"

"Don't blame me, your sister made me take one." His clothes were still ripped all over the place so he was slightly uncomfortable for being so damaged in front of the oldest CPU. "And for why? Well, I was giving them a demonstration and... I had a lapse and made a mistake."

"He exploded his 'sticky grenade' and it knocked him unconscious." Ram said, "It was funny!"

"Sticky... grenade...?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Her light flush explained it all, "...Oh, wait, I'm getting a call. Sorry about this,"

Blanc waved him off.

* * *

 **(Three days)**

"Can you show me just how strong the Younger Brother of Planeptune is?" Blanc asked the young man sipping tea calmly in front of her, she was curious, very curious. People say that he was as strong as a CPU all the time, so she wanted to know if it was actually true... plus... she had some restrained irritation against his sister so this should prove to be a good stress reliever.

It looks like he matched her thought process as well, "Huh, I don't mind."

She smiled, " _Good_ , come with with me. We need to move the furniture."

"You don't want to go outside?"

She shook her head, "People would see and ask questions."

"Hm, I see, well I wouldn't want to bring shame on Lowee's name I suppose," Scath moved the furniture against the walls of the room and brought out his halberd. "Don't hold back, its been a while since I sparred with a CPU after all,"

"Confident are we? Fine, I'll give it everything I've got! Don't come crying to your sister when I kick your ass!" Blanc shifted in White Heart and smirked, "I-"

 **"Ga-Thunk!"**

Scath's head bolted to the newcomer and frowned, they were just about to do some friendly sparring at per her request but this girl smelled troubel. Even more of his bells rang when the small but still overgrown rat walked in holding what looked like a camera a size too big for him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" White Heart grit her teeth, "Abnes? I didn't call for you!"

Scath glanced at her, "You know her?"

The girl was the only confirmed member of the Seven Sages sans the rat and the hag, so anyone would understand his concern, was the CPU of Lowee working with them? That... called for some concern.

White Heart nodded with a frown, "Their group helps me every now and then but this girl is the one I really don't like, she comes in unannounced and blabs her tiny lips that _I'm_ a little girl! The fucking nerve!"

"She does that with Plutia too," Scath nodded, "I just kick her out."

"Aha! Its the little girl abuser! How dare you force little girls to work and move on when a more mature one comes in! UNFAITHFUl! I deem you unfaithful! Younger Brother of Planeptune," Abnes shouted. "Tch, not the time I guess. Don't start fighting! Rat, is it ready yet? You're so darn slow!"

"Shut up you little broad! I ain't used to these kinds of things... okay, all set, chu!"

Abnes coughed, "Ehem, Hiya Gamindustri friends! This is the lovely and popular idol of the Seven Sages, Abnes!"

"Yuck, its creepy how two-faced this kid could be..."

"Like day and night..." Scath muttered.

"Can it, abuser! Your stupid comments are gonna get picked up by the mic! Err, umm... I... I mean..."

"So easy to spill the beans too," He turned to Blanc, "And you're getting helped by _her_? Damn,"

"Don't give me that look!"

Abnes recovered, barely, "Ehehehehe! Golly, I'm sooo sorry, I'm sure you're all surprised by our sudden broadcast, but this is must-see TV! Right here, in front of my adorable and impressionable eyes, an all out brawl between the CPU of Lowee and the Younger Brother of Planeptune is occurring."

* * *

Histoire spat her drink, "WHAT?!(╯°Д°)╯ ┻━┻"

* * *

Ann looked at his computer, "Ooh my, this'll be interesting."

* * *

"Rom! Hey, Rom come here quick!"

"Oh no...!"

"This'll be fast."

* * *

"Damn, we're on TV? What the hell White?" Scath frowned.

"Don't you fucking look at me, I didn't call for this!" She paused, "...But I suppose this would happen sooner or later,"

"...Oh I see, I see," He nodded, "Well played, well fucking darn played, you had me fooled this entire time! To think I let my guard down, what an amateur mistake! It was foolish of me to think this could work. Tch, fine by me! Come at me with all you got, _I'm more than enough for the likes of you._ "

"Don't get cocky, I just thought it would be good for the world to see me beat the crap out of you." White Heart twirled her axe. "And you're dumbass doesn't know how to create an air of tension. Do you understand the situation your in?"

Scath shrugged, "Hey, I just want to see if the bitch's bite is stronger than your bark, _old hag_."

"...You're dead."

* * *

 **AN:** **Thanks for reading and Feedback is much appreciated!**

 **-Please follow, favorite and Review.**


	7. White Plight: Second Act

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the references made.**

 **Summary: The consequences of a choice are numerous, random and disappointing. They all make choices; it was just up to them which choice they pick. This was… not what he expected when he picked his.**

 **Reminder: Everything is planned, if you don't like where I'm going then you're free to leave whenever you want.**

 **-This is Fanfiction, anything could happen.**

* * *

Alright, this was what he knew about White Heart/Blanc's tendencies and combat strategy...

She was a tank, which rules out most of his arsenal.

She was also a magic tank, which rules out the rest of his arsenal.

Being a tank, she can both outlast him and hit him harder than he ever could... but.

He was faster.

And yeah, that was all he knew about her, he wasn't really active in stalking and digging for information of their rival CPU's combat capabilities. Rumors say that she was a Berserker at best and Viking at worse, both were description that were given to those with incredible strength and endurance. Her small size helped her dodge his attacks and since this place was her office she didn't need to look around at her surroundings as she most certainly already memorized it. Scath, however, was only here three times for at least half an hour each visit.

He hadn't memorized the layout.

Scath ducked under her axe and punched her stomach with his Qatar, the blade slid against her side as the CPU spun and almost struck him had he not jumped back. He landed with nay a sound and vanished, reappearing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her chest and leaned back, spearing her head against the ground. He stifled a laugh as the lower half was still above, to be honest it was cute, despite her... _very_ colorful words against his and Planeptune's name.

He petted her butt, "Don't include Planeptune in this, this is all me."

 _"Did you just fucking grope me?!"_ It was to make her angrier, thus making her lose more control and thus making her exhaust herself quicker. However... it came at the cost of him appearing as a pervert... oh well, sacrifices of battle. Reputation was easy or hard to forge depending on what you do, so yeah, Scath slapped her thigh to make her angrier and jumped back the length of the room when he floor she was speared into quite literally exploded.

Her eyes were glowing red, maybe his taunting worked too well?

...How unfortunate.

White Heart had her head lowered and only a glowing red eye seen through her light blue bangs, "I'm gonna fucking murder and mutilate your corpse..."

"Scary, scary," Her smile twitched and raised her axe. "Oh shit!"

White Heart smashed his face with her thrown hammer and as it flew past him, hitting him a total of three times the weapon smashed to the ground, but it didn't stay for long. She ran up and pulled it out, still a little disoriented, Scath could no no less than wait for the blow that she thought would end this once and for all. She raised it like she does every time and slammed the blade down. The blow kicked up dust, forming a thick cloud that shrouded the whole room.

Scath was _hair's_ away from having his neck chopped off.

That nicked the back of his neck! He could've died just then! Damn, maybe antagonizing her wasn't the best of ideas but too damn late to have regrets now! Scath recovered from his disorientation and jumped back _away_ from the crazy woman with her crazier weapon. The entire building shook from her power. Scath wiped the sweat from his brow, "As... expected of the eldest CPU... you're... really strong."

"And you're really lucky!" She spat and roared again and began swinging her axe like a madman, heck she was faster than Minotaur!

 _ **{Oy, I take offense to that! My strength is very much far beyond hers thank you very much, you're just too fucking weak to take seriously, you won through a fluke nothing more. Nothing less, don't make it seem anything more or else you'll be in a world of pain the next Trial!}**_ Its been a while since your annoying voice pierced his brain, what brings you this fine morning dew? _**{Hmph, focus on the fight!}**_

Scath blinked and saw the White Heart stopped madly pursuing him, rather, she was now standing still with her mouth moving. A spell? She waved her arm and several balls of light formed, her axe was raised like a bat and suddenly he got the feeling of despair. " **[Gefahriichtern]** '

" **[Blue Moon]**!" The balls went past the sound barrier and were only half a second behind him. Scath lost his balance when the whole building shook from the balls, he glanced at the impact zone and paled, what used to be a seven layered wall? Yeah, all gone. It was official, she was trying to kill him... ' _Ugh, time to end this.'_

Scath held his halberd horizontally across his back with one arm and closed his eyes, wind picked up like a tornado while the clouds swirled and darkened. Green, supernatural and ethereal energy burst from the ground, window, door and holes and gathered along the length. White Heart planted herself on the ground to avoid getting sucked up, Abnes and Warechu weren't so lucky, having to hold onto the remaining doors as they were already being lifted up. The camera was somehow steady throughout all this and was focused on him facing it and White Heart's back in clear view.

" **Support of Gaia, King of Beasts, I call upon your power... [Green Dragon-** " His eyes snapped open and White Heart flinched, she couldn't move! **"-Crescent Blade]**!"

The CPU of Lowee couldn't move.

No matter how much she willed.

No matter how much she wished.

No matter how much she fought.

She couldn't move.

She was 'frozen' in place by his gaze.

All she could do was brace herself for the beam of energy headed straight towards her, the amount of concentrated power within it baffled even her, she now had no doubts. This man wasn't someone to be underestimated.

" **May you rest beyond the gates..."** White Heart's axe clattered on the ground and was followed by her knees, she was awake and alive, but was unable to move. The CPU can no longer continue fighting, she lost. "Ah, I won...! I really actually won a genuine match with a CPU! Though I think that's mostly because she keep on losing Shares, but I still won!"

Abnes was quick to recover.

"And that's a wrap! Hiya, everyone! Did you see that?!" Warechu was struggling to hold his laughter, the broad's hair was all over the place! It was like she was struck by lightning or something. "Lowee's CPU Lost! She was utterly defeated! To a human no less!"

White Heart slammed her fist, "I... I lost...? Me? How...?"

Scath slid a paper in front of her, _[Share-Lowering-Loss of power-Lose]_ Can't think of a better explanation. It was true though, the power of a CPU was determined through how many Shares they have, or in other words, how much faith their people have in her. He wasn't exactly idle in making the other nations flourish much more than they would've have he left Plutia and Noire alone with their own Nations so... yeah, the drain in Shares in her part was much larger than it should've.

Abnes did not see this fact, "Lookie, lookie! Look how sad and stupid the CPU who ruled over you for so long appears now! Ahahaha! So lame! Incredibly uncool!"

* * *

"Ram... I don't like her..."

"Heh, I don't either Rom... I don't either... should we make her pay?"

"Blanc said hurting people is bad... but... I'm just so... mad!" Rom's form shook, "She... she shouldn't mock people! She... she... she's such a bitch...!"

"Eh, big sis... it seems you gave her your tongue too," Ram awkwardly inched away from the fuming twin, was this weird? Yes, yes it was. She was just showing signs too... she blamed puberty and her sister. _'Rom's picked up words she never should have.'_

* * *

"I... I..." Her form shook, Scath's eyes widened at the sudden de-transformation and the horrible state Blanc was in. She was pale, paler than usual and her power... it was so low... Histoire's lecture echoed in his mind but only one word stood out from the rest. "I'm losing so many believers... my powers are drying up..."

Share Withdrawal.

Share Exhaustion.

This girl was experiencing both at alarming rates.

Scath grit his teeth but winced, _'Looks like I'm experiencing Mana Exhaustion too, dammit! This girl's really pissing me off.'_

"Well today's broadcast is at its end!" Abnes brightly smiled into the camera, her personality really turning day when in television... dozen of ways on ruining her career rushed into his brain as his seventh job's habits forced his mind. So many choices and so little time... no... he can't act. Not yet. "I can't wait to see you all again!"

The camera closed.

Abnes rolled her shoulder and all sign of the cheerful and nice idol vanished, "Ugh, finally. What an annoying personality. Although I did get to see a CPU looking pathetic, so that was kind of cool."

The door rolled open and the fat minister walked in... wait, was something different? He looked... more confident, not like the confident businessman satisfied with his current job as the adviser of the Goddess of White, but the confidence of a mastermind/businessman wanting to rule over the world in the name of all his fellow businessmen. His expression wasn't any different, but his eyes showed satisfaction from a plan working all according to plan.

"Oh dear... Lady Blanc..." The fat man bemoaned.

"Minister, I..."

He shook his head, "It seems you have lost." Minister smiled, "Just as my calculations have calculated."

"What... should I do? If this keeps up, my nation... Lowee will..." From a simple request to test one's might to the possible fall of a nation? It sounds ridiculous at first, but it was happening, and there wasn't a darn thing they can do about it.

"Do not worry. Leave everything to me." Scath frowned in agitation, "Yes, everything... I will do as I see fit with this nation!"

...Was it wrong he just thought of city rape?

"Huh? Minister...?" Blanc was getting desperate.

The man chuckled, "MINISTER?! How wrong you are. For you, my true identity is..." Scath tsked, "Mr-"

"Mr. Badd, one of the Seven Sages..." Scath interrupted with a self-mocking smirk, "Of all people that were suspected, I didn't think it'd be... no, thinking about it. It makes sense, for you at least," He crawled closer to the wall and used it to stand up, "Mr. Badd, lost his wife early in life and children due to natural accidents, one of the most promising bunch of his generation and was expected to serve his nation until the very last breath for his love of work... what a sad end you turned out to be."

"...You were right..." Blanc's chuckle was self-loathing and empty, as if the whole world just died. "He was one of them..."

"To be fair, he's one of the most suspicious man in whole of Lowee," Scath blankly said, "I just didn't want to say it cause relationships are already rocky to begin with, and 'accusing' your right hand man to be one of them? Yeah, bring me Sanson so I'd get my head guillotined and what not."

Mr. Badd scoffed, "I did not expect you to come out victorious, rather, I was going to use your lost to call the other CPUs. But this works just as well, if you had not won, I would've merely continued integrating myself under this hot-headed brat... for a few more days."

Abnes slapped his back, "How long are you gonna yak? I'm gonna go home now, laters!"

Warechu tossed the camera on the ground, "Phew, I should get home too, chu! The brat's broad of a sister might show up outta nowhere again! Chu!"

"You are not dismissed yet, rat. I have one more job for you," The rat groaned and stood beside Mr. Badd. "You must broadcast my political and my socioeconomic agendas as the nation's great new leader. Prepare the camera... but before that. You, over there."

The soldiers who somehow didn't run away, saluted, "Sir!"

 _'Loweaan soldiers? Quite a few of them at that,'_ Scath snatched something from the table behind him and hid it inside one of his numerous wounds. He didn't say a thing, not even a hiss or a wince to indicate something was happening to him. _'...He already controls the military? Impressive... how long has he been planning this?'_

Blanc was silent as she watched with horrified fashion as the men she trusted and protected betray her so blatantly and without a care.

"Arrest them." Mr. Badd ordered. "And make sure they don't have any ass-pulls to warp out of prison with, too!"

* * *

Scath managed to take out three with that little energy and mana he regained before getting tranquilized.

* * *

Blanc stumbled into the dungeons as the soldier pushed her with his gun, there were three soldiers in total, one was the guy pushing her. The other dragging Scath by his legs, thankfully face-up and the last one on the look-out for any associates they might have. They opened a cell that was barely enough to fit four people max and were thrown in rather unceremoniously, especially in Scath's case as his weapon was first stabbed into his thigh before being thrown on his face.

She didn't remember having soldiers this cruel.

She didn't remember having soldiers wanting to betray her.

"..." Blanc sobbed.

"Ugh, how many dwarts...?" Scath was still dizzy, "Blanc...? That you? Are you alright?"

"...your fault..." She sobbed, "I... Its all your fault!"

"M-my fault, what the hell are you talking about?" He clicked his tongue, "Screw this, what's wrong with you? You can tell me,"

"All alone... all by myself... for so long! I tried so hard...!" Blanc sobbed, "I mean, the whole continent... I was the _only_ CPU."

Scath winced, "When you put it that way you make it sound like _we're_ the bad guys... but I see your point... no guidebooks, no advisers and no one to help you? You studied so hard and so much that it feels like your head's going to explode. The thought of all that work and only so few to appreciate it, you still think there's some that hates Lowee... right?"

Blanc nodded, slightly surprised and shocked he can say these things.

"The Seven Sages harassment," She said, "The new nations stealing all the good spots and people, and eventually my very own people... I withstood it, I comprimised... but ended up like this..." Blanc sobbed, "So I sacrificed everything for my nation... but still, then all you came, and I was easily... I controlled it, my anger... you were different. You were doing the work of CPUs... what was the point? My work, my life, my sacrifice my family! You all took it away from me! But its all over... I'm... I _lost_."

Scath sighed and rubbed his head, "You're saying too much, I was just looking out for family, nothing more nothing less. I might've gotten a little carried away at times but we all learn from mistakes." He leaned back, "You know, it was hard. I was in the same boat as you, well a similar boat at least. Noire was still human back then and we helped each other and raised Planeptune since Plutia can't. I was way out of my league but I helped, why? Because I care."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She sobbed, "You're not making much sense,"

"I worked beyond my capabilities because I wanted Plutia to live a happy life," Scath said, "And when Noire became one I helped her as I helped Plutia, at first I thought the Minister was like me, what with his status and age and all... but I didn't know you were this much of a crybaby."

She frowned, "Are you making fun of me?"

"Are you intimidated? Are you afraid...? Of us, the younger generation. The ones that surpassed you in half the time it took you... let me tell you something, Blanc, CPU of Lowee and the eldest of all the CPUs..." Scath punched the wall beside him and broke his hand with a sickening crack but ignored it in favor of making a point, "Quit the bravado! Quit the faking! Quit acting tough! I already know the truth, you did your best and you failed, so what? Once all you protected with your life, your very soul, slipped past your fingers you become a crybaby."

"I'm not a crybaby, dammit...!" She growled, "Quit trying to analyze me!"

" _"I'm not a crybaby, dammit...! Quit trying to analyze me!"_ See?! This is exactly what I meant!" He frowned, "Ugh, I'm so not good with words, look. What I'm trying to say is that you can show me who you really are, show me the Blanc that's been forced into the life of a Goddess instead of the Blanc, the Goddess that lost everything. Show me you're true self."

"And I'm telling you that I'm not like that! You making fun of me you fucking bastard! You don't even know what you're saying, do you? I mean, how could you! You aren't a CPU, you're just a some random guy that never should've meddled in our business!" She punched him, "YOU CAN NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL!"

Scath sighed, "How you feel? Let me guess, let this random guy guess how you feel. You worked so hard on your own, only to be crushed by some random that should never have meddled and by some girls that were only having fun as friends... And you hate that. Tch, and here I thought that myth was just a myth,"

"What are you-"

"You're just a child feeling envious," He bluntly said. "People abandoned you, you feel pressured by other nations, you were made into a fool by an old man who stole everything you worked for, everything you sacrificed, everything you ever deemed precious!... And you know why? Its because you're a freaking lonely baby unable to grow up without someone holding their hand. You tried and you fell once and now your thinkin that the world's gonna end from something this trivial?"

Blanc was struggling- oh no, she cried.

...Those lessons really paid off.

Scath sighed, "Then I guess this is the only way then,"

He snatched her hand, "What the- w-what are you doing?! Bastard, let go of me! I'll break your arm!"

"That'll be a problem, I can't have you breaking my dominant arm just before I help you now can I?" Blanc froze, "You heard me, I, Scath Staigin of Planeptune and Lastation hereby declare myself ally and friend of the CPU of Lowee, Blanc. I will help you Blanc, Lowee _will_ be reclaimed by its rightful ruler. The one that did all she could and beyond to make it prosper, now, I ask you. Do you accept?"

Blanc stared at the offered hand in shock, this was so sudden that she didn't know what to do. "I..."

"You don't have to be alone anymore," He smiled, "I'll be your friend. In this life and the next, I promise you. So don't ever think you're going to be alone ever again in this world, alright?"

"...I accept." She took the hand, "...This is really sudden..."

"Strangers can become friend on the spot, in time or through circumstances. This is just the natural order of things so don't worry about it so much," His eyes went down, "...You can let go now."

Blanc blinked and let go as if it were fire.

Scath stood up and hummed, "On to more pressing matters at hand, this place is sealed tight. No weakness along the walls and the door isn't possible to be picked, it can only be locked and opened through the outside and we haven't recovered enough to bust out on our own."

He frowned, "Explosives aren't good, in this enclosed space it'll do more harm than good. However..."

Scath dug into his jacket and pulled out some dough-looking things and attached some wires connected to a button in his hand. The man then suddenly took her in his his arms and clicked the button, her eyes widened at the sound of the explosion. "Its the only choice we have."

He shielded her with his own body, "No effect,"

Aside from being a little singed, the door and walls were still intact.

"What the hell was that for?!" Blanc shouted, "You could've killed us!"

Scath frowned, "Those bombs were specifically designed to break doors. This man is good, really good if he anticipated that..."

...

Ten minutes passed and nothing happened...

...

Twenty.

...

Thirty...

...

"Can I ask how you beat me?" Blanc asked with narrowed eyes, "And how you withstood my strongest attack."

Scath looked up from his position by the door looking for any weakness he could exploit, "Oh that? Training mostly, luck and with a touch of mana."

"...What?"

"Its pretty simple if you think about it, actually I'm not the first and probably not the last, heck even your sister can probably do it if they tried." Scath waved off any possible theories, "I just enhanced my body, simple as that, coursing mana through one's body or another with a specific purpose can lead to drastic changes depending on the intention and the user's mana. While usually it won't matter much since most people's mana is the same as the next some are much more compatible, thus leading to even greater results and some aren't, leading to negative results."

He scratched his chin, "Training can do wonders, but only in the battlefield can you gain true experience."

"That's..."

"Simple? Easy to do?" He sighed, "Don't get me started, I know my fighting style is just basic at worst and mediocre at best, but when it works it works. Besides, I beat you with it,"

Blanc's eye twitched, "Another question, what was that final move?"

"Ah, that? **[Green Dragon Crescent Blade]** is my strongest move at the moment," Scath said, "It takes a lot out of me so I don't use it that often, and back then I _barely_ had enough to do it... actually, I lucked out."

"...So what you're saying... is that I lost through a _fluke_?"

"Conditions helped, but I'm confident I stood a 75% to a 25% chance of winning with the losing as the majority." His ear twitched, "Did you hear that?! No, wait, more like _felt_ that?"

"My pride as a warrior and Goddess plummeting just like my people's faith?" Blanc blankly blanched, "...Yup, I certainly felt that. I'm so ashamed, I grew complacent and weak... hehehe, maybe I should invest some time in training myself so that this doesn't happen again..."

 _'Ouch,'_ Scath winced, "A-Anyways, snap out of it! Can't you feel it?"

The cold this deep (Blanc told him) down in the Earth could only mean two thing, someone was here and they were using ice magic to fight against anyone that stands in their way, of course there were many people with access to that so this could go either ways. When everything went silent Scath was in high alert, he was weaponless but that didn't mean he was item-less. Everything can be as deadly as a cannon if you used it right, he was looking at you, coconut.

He will keep you as far away from his head as possible.

 _"Hey! I think they're in here, c'mon! Let's hurry before more comes!"_ Blanc's eyes widened, that voice was...! _"Please hurry!"_

She crawled closer to the door, her eye twitched when she realized she was way too small to even see through the crack. Blanc glanced at Scath, who had his hand in front of his face, specifically covering his mouth but his eyes said it _all_. He found this humorous... the CPU of Lowee slammed her foot on his and smiled when she heard him grunt, the girl continued to slam her foot and eventually they heard a crack. Scath hissed and mended his foot at the corner, facing away from her.

And the twins looking from the very small crack at the door.

"B-Blanc...!" Rom cried out in relief, "You're safe!"

"Hold on, we're blasting this cell to kingdom come!" Ram shouted, "...Or so I'd like to say, but I'm not strong enough."

Scath, recovered from his broken foot, cracked his bones, leaned closer, "One of you freeze the door, I'll deal with the rest... you might want to back off, I mean this, after you do..."

"R-Roger!" Rom said, "Ram, please help me."

Scath pulled the worried Blanc away from the door as it slowly, but surely gained a light blue hue and finally froze. He smirked and pulled out... three bombs, _'This is barely enough, but it should suffice... with a little mana.'_ He closed his eyes and channeled some into it, letting them gain a light green hue while one had a deep grey. "Hm, these should do well. Blanc, come here, we'll do the same thing we did when I first tried it."

She frowned, "Fine, don't blame me if you get killed."

"Don't worry so much, I'm used to these things," He closed his eyes in preparation, "Rom! Ram! Get far away!"

They must've heard it, if the noises behind the door were any indication at least.

And so.

He let it rip.

* * *

Rom turned away from the sight as did Ram, her older sister was in the same boat but she was actually doing something productive.

What happened, you might ask?

Well, long story short.

Dozens, literal _dozen_ _s_ of tiny metal shards pelted and dug into Scath's back as the frozen door exploded.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Scath winced as Blanc pulled out a particularly large piece that was jagged at that, why did he think that was a good idea? Why didn't he coat them with wind magic so any shards would've gotten shredded?

Oh right, low mana.

"Suck it up," Blanc muttered and wiped the blood off her fingers, "And... there! That's all of them... I think."

Scath put on his battered jacket and nodded, "Thanks... now then, unto more pressing matters." He looked at the two girls that were looking away from the scene that just happened, "What were you girls doing here? We appreciate the help and couldn't have probably gotten out without you, but coming here in itself is dangerous enough. What would happen if something happened? Don't you look away from me,"

"Give them a break," Blanc sighed and turned to her sisters, "...You did good."

"Can't argue with that, and also 'good'? They did fantastic! We would've stayed there until either one of us gained enough power to break out or someone from the outside, probably the CPUs from the other nations, do it for us." He said, "The broadcast and part of the imprisonment was broadcast world-wide, _someone_ would've come."

Rom blushed under their praise while Ram puffed out her chest, bigger than Blanc's he noticed, and grinned at them. Though they refused to look them in the eye, it made sense though, Scath frowned when he missed the lack of weight behind his back. The short-haired twin noticed this too, "Uhm, where's your weapon Scath...?"

"They took it away," Blanc frowned, "Can you fight without it?"

Scath's arms twitched and shining silver Qatar's appeared from his arms, "I always keep these babies as back-up, I might have to change my whole technique but I won't be a burden." He glanced at the twins, "How about you two? Want to join us in this reclamation?"

"W-What?" Ram was curious, what was this guy's plan? "Of the freaking course yeah! We need to punish that bad guy for making bis sis cry! We'd do it even if you stop us! Right Rom?"

"Right...!" Blanc twitched and had mixed feelings, on one had she was _very_ proud and happy of her sisters that they rose up to her defense that quickly and on the other hand she wanted nothing more than knock them out and send Scath to place them on their home before they act against Mr. Badd. Unfortunately, the latter was losing. "C-Can we help, big sister?"

Those _eyes_...

They were a great political tool should they be used in a certain manner.

Scath stiffened beside her and turned, probably to try and lessen the effects they had on him. After all, what sane and hot-blooded male would ever say no to _that_? Of course, he had built a very great resistance with them and yet she tore through mithril hard defenses so quickly and so efficiently... this girl was dangerous in her very own special way. He punched the wall in an attempt to distract himself from the sight through pain. Illusions were broken through pain, so this... effect should be broken too.

Being distracted was a death sentence.

"Only if you fight at a distance," The CPU grumbled. It seems they were on the same page.

"I'll do what I can to protect you, but I can't promise since with these," He gestured to his current weapon, "I'm more focused on physical combat and dodging with the very short range."

Ram stepped up, "We can take care of ourselves, thank you very much! We aren't little girls that need everyone to look after them and hold their hand every step of the way!"

Blanc twitched while Scath chuckled.

"Did I say something funny?" The sole man shook his head, "Anyways, how we gonna do it?"

The sole man hummed in thought, "Doing it the normal way isn't a choice, it'll make your sister look like a brute that solves her problems through violence and violence alone. Not good for a leader. It wouldn't give her back her Shares even if we did,"

"True, that won't instantly give them back..." She frowned.

 _ **{She looked like the biggest loser on international television, what else would people think?}**_ Minotaur scoffed, _**{I'm all in for the beat 'em up till they're black and blue.}**_

 _'Nobody asked you.'_

"Did he said he'll do a political speech later on TV?" Ram asked, "I wasn't really listening."

"...Ram, you're a genius."

"Huh? I mean, o-of course I am! You don't have to tell me what I already know, idiot!"

Blanc growled, "A political speech already? That bastard's pretty well prepared... he made an ass out of me, dammit...!"

"Should you really be talking like that with your sisters' here? I mean they are teenagers and all, but shouldn't you be, I dunno. Preserving their innocence?" Scath muttered, "Uh, please put the hammer away, I sorta need my head to live." The hammer went down, "In any case, it's our best shot. We can expose his background as a Seven Sages and all the thing's he's done. Also you can beat him up and turn him into a bloody mush of the man he used to be."

"The situation would reverse..." Blanc said. "...That's good thinking right there."

He scoffed, "Just thought what would a certain twintailed friend of mine would do, I just added my own cents when needs be." His eyes deadpanned, "And why haven't _you_ thought of this? Public humiliation can ruin anyone's career."

"I'm not at my full capacity," She frowned. "How about you? You needed someone to mention it, don't act so superior."

"I'm not," He said, "I'm just pointing out facts as I see it, and right now, its calling time."

* * *

Ram couldn't help but feel excited, she was pretty sure her sister was feeling the same thing too! They were finally going to help and not mess up, well they were determined not to at least, but still, they were going to help in something major and not something minor like helping an old woman cross the street like they were so used to! Blanc wouldn't let them in her office or anywhere near her when she was at work and it was so lame, she said she had a reason but Ram didn't care about reasons.

She did what she wanted when she wanted how she wanted!

So when they saw them being dragged off after a struggle at Scath's part, she immediately convinced Rom to help her break them out. She could probably do it alone, don't get her wrong, but having Rom by her side not only made things a thousand times easier. She can make sure she was safe from those bad guys that hurt Blanc.

While they weren't as widely known as Scath as siblings of CPUs, they were known enough that almost everyone in Lowee and a little beyond knew of them.

Which made them all the more in danger when left alone.

"Are we there yet?" She complained as ice erupted from the ground and froze a single monster, "I wanna beat someone up so freaking bad right now!"

Scath smirked and elbowed Blanc, "She got your mouth,"

"Ram... we have to be patient." Ram so blamed puberty for Rom's small rise in confidence, she missed the cute (Not that she got any less) sister that always followed her words. Despite Rom being older than her.

"Listen to your sister, she got her head on the right path," Scath said, "We're almost there so suck it up."

Ram grumbled at following him but sighed and listened.

Rom was happy and very, very nervous, she was helping her sister and her idol at the same time while they were trying to reclaim Lowee. She was worried that she might mess up like all those times in the past, it would be so embarrassing, she wasn't a little kid anymore! She was a big girl now and big girls don't make mistakes. That was what Blanc taught her when she had the time. She glanced at her idol and saw him deal with three monsters in a flash and saved her sister from suffering a hit from the back, she can't help but feel... small.

Well she was small.

It felt like they were never going to be of importance, they didn't need to work and Ram didn't _want_ to work and she can't take care of herself which left Rom to do it for her. So despite wanting to work, she couldn't. When she did finally want to work it always involved her possibly getting hurt or dying, it was scary, fighting monsters like this. One mistake could cost a life, hers or another's. Yet if they just left them alone everyone would be in danger.

She couldn't do that.

Yet... she wants to, for Blanc.

She steeled herself and prepared herself to deal her part, she didn't see the monster behind her until it was too late.

Rom closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain, the monster's claws looked sharp enough to rip through her body easily and even if it couldn't it would draw blood.

"Not a chance!" Scath killed the monster behind her within a second and carried her out of the way from the explosion that followed. "Pay attention, don't lose focus, you aren't capable of letting down your guard here just yet." His jade eyes were stern, cold and worried. It was odd to see those three emotions all at the same time, he smiled a little and petted her, "Don't stick your neck doing something you can't,"

Rom shakily nodded.

* * *

 **AN:** **Thanks for reading and Feedback is much appreciated!**

 **-Please follow, favorite and Review.**


	8. White Plight: Resolution

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the references made.**

 **Summary:** **The consequences of a choice are numerous, random and disappointing. They all make choices; it was just up to them which choice they pick. This was… not what he expected when he picked his.**

 **Reminder: Everything is planned, if you don't like where I'm going then you're free to leave whenever you want.**

 **-This is Fanfiction, anything could happen.**

 **-Fair Warning: I _suck_ at fight scenes. Bear with me... tips are nice, tips are very nice, critiques too. In PM's if possible.**

* * *

Scath wrapped a monster with his legs and pulled with all his might, green light glowing from beneath his clothes due to the amount mana he was channeling to his muscle and body. The head came off and as soon as the last fabric of skin ripped out he jumped back and stabbed the cat-like monster that was bothering Ram. The girl nodded in thanks before raising a barrier in a hurry, Scath turned and stabbed the monster that would've punched him had Ram raised the barrier a second longer.

"How much longer?" Scath frowned, "We've been walking quite a while now,"

"Almost there," Blanc urged, "I can see the light!"

"Just because there's light doesn't mean its the outside," The sole man in the group sighed. "But its out best hope, lead the way."

He raised and arm and elbowed a monster in the form of a human girl. She(?) spat out spit and blood and got her wits back just as Scath's heel met her face, the monster laid in the small crater they made and slowly vanished. However, when Scath turned his back she(?) shot him in the back with her(?) gun.

Scath dodged all but one, he retracted the arm in front of Rom's face and sent a ball of wind. The monster was no more. His arm has a high potential to be no more.

"Oh no...! Let me heal you..." Rom focused and reached out deep within herself, feeling the familiar and conforting sensation of mana she drew upon her reserves and changed the components. "Please work...!"

She doesn't have much experience in healing magic, so she wasn't so sure it would work. Scath can't help but be taken aback at how relieved she looked when a soft teal glow shrouded his arm. It faded after a couple of minutes and oh boy, it did something, nay a scratch left nor dust remained, it was as if it was never even there to begin with. Not only did Rom's magic heal him, it _cleaned_ his arm. He tried channeling mana and was surprised to see that he could channel it better than ever before, he couldn't help but remember the first time he learned magic...

That was a story for another time, they need to focus on the matter at hand... but still.

Scath clenched it, _'I like the old one better, at least it was natural this one feels artificial...'_

He nodded in thanks at the older twin and moved into the light, his eyes winced as they were suddenly exposed to bright light after being kept in the dark for more than three hours. Blanc did the same once she passed, he heard her softly mutter some death threats to the sun for being so annoying and couldn't help but agree. Shame the world needs it. It would be easy for him to... _persuade_ the scientist of _all_ nations to work together to replace the sun.

...Might take him two or three years, but it would happen.

"Uhm, Scath...?" Rom shivered at the... _strange_ smile on his face... "I-Is something wrong?"

Scath stiffened, then relaxed, "Its nothing,"

Ram hopped beside him, "You know, most people say that when they're actually planning something big, and when I say 'big,' I mean _big_! Like, Ig-Alima size!"

"Do you even know what 'Ig-Alima' is?"

"Nope!"

Thought so.

Scath spun on his axis and kicked the monster that dropped from the ceiling and tried to get the drop on him. His foot impacted with its cheek and skid on the ground and stopped by Rom, who froze it on reflex but instantly regretted it. The sole male lowered his foot and sent the horrified twin a curious look before smirking, the innocence of a kid was fascinating. For it to extend towards even monsters, his warrior and merciless side thought of it as foolish but anything else thought of it as cute.

"Yo, Rom! Let me shatter it," The older(?) twin didn't get a chance to speak as the younger(?) twin's foot stomped on the frozen bat. "Hahaha! Doing that's always so much fun!"

"How is that fun?" Scath took a moment to ponder and in the end answered his own question, "Hm, I guess killing your opponents in cold blood is 'fun' to some people..."

"Why the heck are you looking at me?" Blanc frowned.

"Nothing." He and Ram said.

* * *

"Operate that camera or else I'll rip out your spine and keep you alive with magic until I run out while carving runes on your tiny body, opening you bit by bit by every square inch I use, so don't tempt me. Operate the camera, or else suffer my wrath." Scath smiled devilishly, "Oh, just to let you know. Runes take a lot of space and I have a _ton_ of mana."

 ** _{...Healing Magic?}_**

 _'A bluff, the best I could do is resuscitation. That's mostly to cover my loses in Mana.'_

"R-R-Right!" Warechu ran to the camera and frantically messed with it, _'I thought he was the sane one, chu!'_

"That's right! Film us while we beat the snot out of the fat man!" Ram cheered, "We'll beat him black and blue till the ends of time and then some!"

"N-No, we have to make him... confess!" Rom said, determination in her doe-eyes.

"Rat." Blanc frowned.

Mr. Badd chuckled deeply, not pitying his comrade one bit, "So, that's your strategy...? It seems as though you've planned this thoroughly Lady Blanc."

The CPU snapped, "Prepare yourself. There's no chance in hell that I'm going to forgive you."

The man rolled his eyes, "Ooh, I'm shaking in my 30000 Credit suit. But is it not inconsistent to work with your rival's ace? And who are those two young ladies beside you? Friends... oh wait, my apologies, my age has caught up to me. I completely forget you didn't have friends, merely acquaintances and enemies."

"Shut up!" Blanc snapped, "Its your fault things turned out this way!"

Scath blinked and scoffed, "30000? Dude, you are really cheap."

In the bank he at least had about a million Credits just waiting to be used, and he was what? Three times younger than him? The again he never heard of the Minister of Lowee taking on Quests and thinking about it Quests were the most paying job he had among the seven. It was ridiculous at how much money people got to spare, then again they were too weak and weren't willing to train themselves to take care of it so they pay other people to do it.

Of course, he made exceptions to poor people.

"How rude, I'll have you know I worked for two days and three nights straight to earn the right amount of money to buy this. This is a product of my sweat and hard work, something youths like you cannot relate." Scath coughed, "...I will give credit where it is due,"

"Hey, what the heck does that mean!?" Ram pouted.

"When you're older," Blanc and Scath _both_ said in monotone.

Scath brandished his weapon, "I don't mind working with the enemy to deal with a common foe, or more like, _former_ enemy. I'm sure Plutia would just love Blanc if they actually got a chance to meet, Noire...? Eh, it'll work out... also I kinda want to knock your teeth in myself,"

"What'd I ever do to you?"

"Remember the tranquilizers?! Those freaking hurt!" Scath frowned, "...Though enough about me, antagonizing a CPU and someone said to be the human equivalent of one and you thought you'd go scot-free? Well sorry mate, we just ran out of get-out-of-jail free cards a moment 'a go. So you'll have to wait... or surrender." The young man channeled his inner Iris, "But then again, making you cry out 'Uncle' is a _bit_ too light, wouldn't you agree Blanc?"

The girl punched her fist into her open palm.

The fat man remained silent.

"Haha... hahaha... Is it really fine for you to broadcast something like this?" He asked.

Scath blinked, "Why wouldn't it be? I mean, people dig violence these days, I don't know why. Although its only for a certain target audience, I mean Lastation broadcasts the Arena which is basically a bloody tournament with no rules and that includes being able to maim, kill or do anything with your opponent unless its something more drastic."

They gave Scath 'the' look.

"Did I say something?" Did he have something on his face?

Mr. Badd shook his head, "No, no, that's not it at all. Lady Blanc, would you perhaps mind transforming for us for a bit?"

Just one look at and her anyone could instantly tell, Mr. Badd should be a puddle of goo with how intense Blanc's stare was... oh and she can't turn. Bummer.

Scath closed his eyes and took a breath, Blanc should've be able to transform even with just two people believing in her and there should be possibly more outside that believes in her. Those that hadn't seen the show, those that were crazy for her and those that were of her blood. Even if there were none left of any of those possibilities, Rom and Ram should've been enough to have her turn, maybe it was a side-effect from losing too much Shares too fast? Or was there another thing that was playing with them here, so many questions and near to none answers.

"The power of the CPUs are so great and massive and yet so fickle and inconvenient," The young man muttered, "...I suppose this poses a problem, Rom, stand back and watch over Blanc. Hurl magic when you see the chance but absolutely do not let your eyes off her, the two of us can take care of him."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute! If you do that then _you'll_ end up getting the Shares! I mean, I'm all for taking the spotlight and all but that totally defeats the purpose of us coming here!" Ram raised a good point, such an amateur mistake on his part. "Lowee's gonna go 'poof' like a cloud of air and vanish! Big sis won't be a CPU anymore!"

Scath frowned, "Blanc can't transform and we have one injured veteran and two inexperienced girls that doesn't know how to break open a door... we're in a bad situation."

"...I still want to take the spotlight."

"In due time."

Mr. Badd cackled, "If that's what you want then so shall it be! Do what you want with me, just so you know that curtains would fall on Lowee and it would be _all_ your fault,"

"...I wanna pound his face in so badly!" Ram waved her stick in an attempt to look intimidating, "Let me at 'em!"

 _'Wasn't she the one that said we can't do that?'_ Scath held her back quite easily with his arm holding her by the scruff, "At ease,"

At the moment Blanc was more or less dead weight that was more productive to throw over the lake to lighten the load. The girl admitted it herself, which is why he said, "Are you going to cry again? If crying is your default and only solution then I'm beginning to wonder how the hell you made it this far. If you cry and cry and cry, nothing's going to happen, you're seriously such a crybaby Blanc. Grow up."

Rom lightly slapped his arm, "Please... Don't be so... mean..."

"Yeah! Big sis may be a big crybaby wuss, but she's _our_ big crybaby wuss! And don't you forget!" Ram... said. Was she trying to be supportive or was she just unintentionally bad at comforting people? Cause that was more him than anyone really.

"Was that supposed to be comforting?" If it was then Scath was thinking about Iris, add a bit more hostile, seductive and sadistic tone to that and then its what she'll say. His body shivered at the unwanted memories rising up before his control pushed them back down, however it only seemed to make Blanc cry harder thus making her extort more effort into keeping her face into the calm mask that they all have gotten used to. Blanc looked like a red tomato with brown leaves with how red she was. "...Oh, wait, I think I have an idea."

She sobbed, "What? You got some kind of plan?"

"Two actually," He held up his fingers at the mentioned number. "One is that I deal with most of the damage and look weak enough so that you'll be in the spotlight or I cover you while you show your people that even without your powers your more than enough to lead them! And well two is that I'll put my faith in you," _'Noire will be mad and I'll be forced to go back to Planeptune, but better than letting a friend lose.'_ "Like I said before, the two of us are friends and allies. Besides you'll probably cry again if I don't."

She bristled, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"I was channeling my inner Iris," He 'innocently' smiled. "I _am_ her younger brother after all."

Blanc suddenly felt a cold chill go up her spine and made her freeze in place, unlike the time at the climax of their first bout, this one was of pure, unadulterated fear of what was to come. She can recognize it. She can taste it. She was now suddenly a lot more wary of the Younger Brother of Planeptune. Blanc tsked and grumbled, "Can you even do it?"

"Should be possible, I already believe in two CPUs, why not add one more to the mix?" The girl's eyes widened at the amount of Shares that flooded her body, all this from a single being?! S-She can't help but feel a little lightheaded... and excited at the prospect of beating that fat bastard of a Minister black and blue! Blanc's form shined with the power of hope and faith that was known as Shares as the confidence of Mr. Badd plummeted. "So... how does it feel?"

Mr. Badd took a step back in slight disbelief, "H-How can this be?!"

White Heart laughed like she lost her nuts, "Now I can pummel your wrinkled face into dough without hesitation!"

 _'I think we should hold back a little to give these girls a chance...'_ Scath glanced behind him and saw Ram and Rom quivering at the sight of their sister probably losing her mind at the rush of power. Or maybe they were just very nervous at the prospect of a boss fight? Well, either way he was not going to let them get hurt if he can help it. "Stick together and stay behind me. I'll lead while you two cover, you can't handle the front lines."

"O-Okay...!" Rom said.

"Pssh! You don't have to tell me twice!" Ram grinned.

Mr. Badd took another step back, "Drat... I never would have thought the situation would unfurl in this manner..." Then pressed a button, "But its also my chance to bury two major players, critically damage the two major nations and take over the world... like a true business man!"

"That's impossible," White Heart scoffed.

"How can you be so sure, hmm? I still have one last ace under my professionally laundered sleeve!" Unseen cogs began spinning in place, "I diverted some of Lowee's military budget into the development of this super-cool powered mech suit!"

Scath tsked and slid into a stance, "Military, Politics and then diverting some of the budget without Blanc noticing? Damn, no wonder you were a prodigy... also pretty sloppy management on your part, how do you not notice something that big?!"

"C-Can it Sue!" White Heart blushed, "That doesn't matter right now!"

Four sets of eyes blinked at the... questionable design of the super-cool mech suit that rose up from the depths of the flooring and captured Mr. Badd with a grappling hook. For one thing Scath could see a ton of weaknesses ranging from the controller being in plain sight and no shell, a lot of places where they could place magically enlarging ice and the fact that it was also fat. He couldn't see how Mr. Badd could call this failure 'cool' but then again maybe he was assuming too much too early...

"Don't underestimate it even if it looks like the engineers and mechanics fucked up royally," Scath warned his comrades, though he wondered why White Heart muttered something that sounded like 'a can of soda.' "Any machine is dangerous if used right, stay cautious. Don't kill him, he has something we need."

"Yeah!" Ram grinned and started out with an ice spike that just bounced off the steel, her grin feel. "Uh-oh."

Scath palmed his face, "I'll do a technique of mine but be warned, I'll be a bit different. Don't worry though, its just during that time and I can disengage at any time."

They looked confused.

Rom tried another spike and it was swatted by the mech, the tip flew off and headed towards them. Scath poked her head to the side and let the ice fly past.

White Heart nursed the bump on her left chest.

"On my mark, do that again." Scath let his mana into the blades, making one glow green while the other a pale brown, this bastard was smart so underestimating him for even a moment would lead to a most undesirable end. He glanced beside him and saw that White Heart was scowling deeply with her weapon arm shaking in excitement. "Clear your mind, you can lay it on him later but for now be calm. You can't lose yourself to your rage at a critical moment like this."

"Say that to yourself you fricking amateur! I do what I want and I want to smash that bastard into red bean paste!"

"That's a tad bit too extreme!"

"I don't care!"

Scath sighed and went in to attack, he weaved through the wide arms with ease and plunged his weapon through the small indents in the form of lines. From there he stayed away from the arms but stuck onto the body like a vice, his face was a mask of concentration as his gaze was slowly being shrouded with red. Soon audible growls escaped his throat before he let a chuckle loose, **"Let's play a game, shall we? Hahahahahahaha!"**

Rom shivered slightly at the demonic undertone and was wide eyed at the next display.

Scath ripped out the arm as the black oil covered his form he merely continued laughing and ripping the mech into pieces, even when he was grabbed by the remaining arm he was still cackling and flailed his arms and cut off a finger while severely damaging the others. Mr. Badd slammed him on the ground and stomped. The foot stopped half-way by White Heart, who was more than capable of slamming her axe with the power of a nuke.

"Y-You were supposed to be weak!" The fatty shouted and swung his arm, "Ugh, no matter. I merely have to kill you as planned."

"Try if you want, but you know damn well you fucking can't!" She grabbed the teen shrouded in red mist and pulled him up to his feet. White Heart took a step back when his right arm became shrouded in green mist, changing the red mist in that area. His damn chuckle was haunting and the glowing eyes with a piercing and manic glint chilled her bones, his lips spread with a psychotic grin while small horns began to form around his temple. "S-Scath?"

"You know something Blanc...?" He chuckled, "I feel... **great**..."

The horns were akin to a bull's.

"Great enough to rip THIS BASTARD INTO TEENY TINY PIECES!" Scath roared and proceeded to do as such, however, he only damaged the arm and completely ignored the leg that repeatedly banged against his back. White Heart grinned and joined her friend with newfound respect, who knew the usually calm halberdier was such a berserker with Qatars? Not her, but she couldn't really say that she didn't like it. The Minister's mech was surprisingly durable.

Its two arms were ripped off and it was still not exploded? Resilient bastard.

It was being pelted by small ice blocks and spikes which kept it immobile enough for White Heart to slam into it.

Scath raised his head and turned to the shocked twins, "NOW! Freeze him now! White Heart move your tight ass and follow me! We're going to go serious!"

"O-Okay," He was still Rom's idol... it was just a side-effect, everyone has those, it was just a side-effect... she'll keep telling that to her mind. Magic power rose with every secind she spent in focus, her natural talent as a mage shined when frost immediately began to form over the resilient elemental-resistant mech's body and some formed on Scath's plunged arms. She paled when she made that mistake but sighed in relief when it was shaken off with moderate difficulty, Ram was focusing on keeping the man stagnant so she could have an easier time.

Scath backflipped off the mech and landed perfectly beside the gaping CPU, he then blushed slightly when he realized he was unintentionally showing off, backflipping then was completely unnecessary. He shook his head and focused, "The ice is going to make the steel more brittle, I hope, so at my call you strike the core while I play bait."

"You're putting yourself in danger," She growled, noticing his exhaustion. That red mist must be made from mana, she wasn't that experienced as she would've liked but making things like that takes a shitload of mana. Even the rumored CPU specializing towards magic can't sustain it for more than an hour. Then what about her human little brother? Not to discourage, but he was severely lacking.

"Now!" White Heart shook her head and flew above Mr. Badd, the fat man reached up with the gun for an arm and let loose... the bullet were shredded the moment they enter a certain range of space. Scath reappeared shrouded in blue mist before turning on his heel within a nanosecond and slammed his naked fist against the frozen left leg. Cracks began to form before Scath was stabbed in the back by a flying piece of metal from White Heart's side.

Mr. Badd jumped out of the man suit as it fell to the ground but rolled like the fat man he is and stood up with a gun that was grabbed hold of by a smirking Scath.

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Ehem, well then ladies and gentlemen! Coming to you Live in Lowee's very own Basillicom this is the ever lovely and cute Ram reporting-"

"And Rom, erm, reporting...!" They glanced behind them and winced, "But... um... you see..."

Scath slammed his foot on the former Minister's fat foot with a sick smile, the red mist all over his again and a metal heart in his hand. He moved the foot by the heel and grinned when the Minister let out whimpers and begged him to let him go while saying sorry. The young man tossed the heart up and down before opening the man's mouth open and shoved it down his throat. Oh, by the way the heart was the size of a _large_ apple. It was a wonder why he wasn't choking.

Also pooping will now be a permanent trial, can stomach acid even erode steel?

...Well they were about to find out, good thing he placed a rune that made it so he won't die, that would be troublesome in more ways than one.

* * *

Plutia smiled while Histiore paled.

* * *

"You ready to squeal now?" Scath asked. "Hm, White, mind taking over? This man is boring me."

"I-I-I'm sorry! Everything I did was wrong! Please have mercy!"

The axe landed right between Mr. Badd's legs, inches away from the crotch, and had his head slammed by the handle. White Heart picked up the axe and growled, "I can't hear you, pig."

He trembled, "P-Please stop shouting...!"

Scath played with his blades as if they were kitchen knives and he was a pig ready to be butchered... no, he _was_ holding butcher knives and had a terrifying look in his eyes. He nodded to White Heart and poked the man's body, he squealed like he never squealed before, when the older man cried for mercy once more the young teen's grin merely widened before he began playing with the knives again... Scath's hand rose up to his jaw while the other raised up, blade pointed towards him.

"P-Please have mercy...!" The human body can't swallow that!

"Mercy...?" The Younger Brother of Planeptune chuckled darkly, "Hm, what should I do... any thoughts White?"

Ram forced the camera back to them and the man's pain-filled scream of terror as the blade drew closer and closer, "S-So uhm, yeah! All you've seen here is all because of the Seven Sages' scheme! All of it! And now we go to reporter Rom for her professional and adorable opinion."

"O-Oh, uhm, t-this might look like... w-we're forcing a c-confession b-but e-everything is documented facts...!" She was camera shy, "U-Uhm, R-Ram...? Is it okay for us... to b-broadcast this?"

"Of course! People these days _love_ violence especially when given by cute girls like White Heart! But just in case, hey you mother and fathers watching home wasting your lives when you can work! Cover your little spawn's eyes and ears before something worse happen!" She said that with such an innocent and bright grin too, "...But knowing you all its probably too late... oh well! The youth was already corrupted anyways."

Mr. Badd glared at his comrade with tearful eyes as the blade inched closer and closer to his groin, "R-Rat! Stop recording... please! Try to honor the wishes of your fallen comrade...!"

"Huh? Why would I this is freaking awesome! And besides, I'm more scared of that broad's brother than I respect you chu." The rat was trembling in fear to show of that, "So yeah, sorry!"

Scath nodded and put away the ball with the rune on it, and then shoved it down the older man's suit. The ball burst from inside and shredded a thin layer of skin while ripping whatever fabric was above it, leaving him with a sweaty shirt, pants and tears of anguish as three whole day's of hard work went down the drain in a second. However, he paled when Scath showed another ball with the same rune on it with a small smile. Ram forced the camera back on them before anything drastic happens.

A few minutes later with the twins covering each other's ears, Scath walked by with a satisfied smile and slightly bloodies hands.

"Your sister in enjoying herself," He mused, "Hm, Iris would like her."

White Heart got tired of him real quick after that. She muttered something about being manipulation or something, one glanced at him and jerk at the former Minister made him shrug and go back to interrogating, despite having already lost interest. Warechu felt the camera jerk, "Hey, you idiots watching TV! Don't you _dare_ think about losing faith in me _**ever again!**_ If you do, you'll suffer the same punishment this jerkoff got!"

"Hm, I think this should make you spill," Scath plunged two average sized coiled barbed wires down two holes he made in the older man's wounds and as he cried out in pain, spilling whatever came to mind, the younger male twisted it to the left, to the right and then jerked it off all at once. Mr. Badd crawled to the corner, trembling and shivering in fear and hoped for it to end! The man glanced up and screamed loud enough for everyone in Lowee to hear.

The Younger Brother of Planeptune was walking with four coiled barbed wires between each finger on both hands.

"S-Someone save me...!"

That sentence set him off.

* * *

Plutia turned to Iris with a platonic blush on her face and moaned, "I'm so proud...!"

"Mother of all things Nep! That is cruel!" Neptune cried, "...Though I guess he _is_ Iris' brother... should've known he'd have similarities _somewhere_."

Noire had fainted while Aria laughed loudly.

* * *

Scath winced as he felt Blanc pull out the bullet from his right chest, it barely grazed his heart but was close enough to deal damage, fortunately she was used to dealing with small wounds on both herself and other people. Ram was on standby to heal while Rom was busy with making herself think everything he did to the old man was a trick of the eye. The bullet was the size of Blanc's middle finger both in length and girth.

"That hurt..." They gave him a look. "What?"

"You took a bullet straight to the lung, 'hurt' is probably the least of your worries," Ram said, "Ugh, I hate it that we didn't do much today!"

All they did was distract and keep him from moving, they didn't do anything worthy to be noticed by anyone! Much less their sister, this sucks, she thought they finally had the chance to show Blanc that they aren't the little girls that hid in her coat whenever someone came and were big and strong enough to help her! "You two did well,"

It was Blanc that said that, "...I expect you two to start helping with the repairs after this..."

While Ram was busy beaming, Scath got a phone call, "Oh uhm, hello Histoire. Is there anything I can help you wi-"

 _"Scath Staigin you go back to Planeptune this instant! I have some words I need to speak to you and know that I am very angry for your rash actions!"_ She shouted, _"Do I make myself clear?!"_

Scath winced, "What did I do...?"

The tome already hung up... how did she even use a phone anyway? Questions for later.

"Uhm... Scath, i-if its not too much to ask... can you... help with the repairs...?" Blanc asked.

"I want to but Histoire wants a word with me, she sounded pissed for a girl smaller than a chair." She looked disappointed, "Hm, sorry if this is sudden but I have to go, that woman may be small but she's stronger than Iris... if she decides to fight anyways." Scath took a step at the window-still and prepared to jump, "Oh and if you spot where the hell they put my halberd mind giving it back to me?"

"W-Wait...!" Scath already jumped.

 _"You can over over whenever you want!"_ His voice was already echoed? Here she thought he'd be too wounded to do something that reckless. Blanc sighed and rolled her arm, diminishing the very small and almost impossible to notice smile, she leveled a glare at her sister that were too busy cheering to notice they were wasting precious time. Her eye twitched, but hey, at least they were happy... shame she had to ruin it. "Get to work!"

* * *

Scath entered Planeptune and was surprised to hear people explode in cheers, weren't they supposed to be afraid of him because of the things he did? Well while it was questionable, it was also very relieving. The people were what kept any kingdom running, the CPUs helped of course, but sometimes quantity just beats quality. He waved back at some as he made his way through the crowd, was Planeptune always this crowded? Either way it was pleasing to the eye to see the nation be this lively...

He wondered how long it would last?

...Whoops! Didn't mean to say that.

...No one can deny it though, nothing is eternal after all.

Scath just hopes Plutia can take it...

"Aha! I found you!.." Of course, nothing in the world could be well. "Did you die in a ditch somewhere or something?"

"Always a pleasure Falcom, what can I do for you this fine summer day? Other than you wanting me to die of course," They were from the same orphanage. So yeah, no more words needed to be said, although this one changed the moment he got adopted. When he was just like her, another orphan, she didn't treat him any different than the others and even though she tried to connect. He was more concerned about finding his next meal than a random girl wanting to be the next target of the bullies.

...Or maybe he was more concerned about not involving someone in the mess he and only he deserves... enough of the depressing stuff!

"Oh nothing much, _how about a spar?_ " He leaned his head, the blade cutting a few strands of hair before jumping back when she kicked. Scath sighed and redirected her blade, getting it stuck inside a barrel. Falcom's eyes widened and tried to yank it out.

No effect.

She planted a foot on the barrel as Scath petted her shoulder and walked away, the crowd parting as he walked through. "H-Hey! Don't leave me here! C'mon, be a pal!"

"Have a nice day Falcom, I'm not that hard to find, so would you like to try again for a Credit?" He let out a laugh between the lines of self-mocking and irritating to the target, that being Falcom, and began his way back to the Basilicom. It was nice to see an old acquaintance, it was not so nice to see said acquaintance being so quick to stab. Either way he was close to the Basilicom... better stock up on air then. If his feeling was right then... it was best to be prepared.

"Ah, Scath, long time no see." The person in front of the desk of the Basilicom smiled, "Come back from work?"

He nodded, "Lowee is now an ally by the way,"

She blinked before chuckling, "I shall inform our network then, good work Scath."

When the doors to the CPU's room, a.k.a their room, he expected to meet Histoire's angry but cute face in front of him as she began lecturing him about his responsibilities and the image he has to uphold. He was met with two large, barely covered melons the moment he doors opened and was then punished via suffocation. Iris was smiling very brightly ans seductively as she hugged the life out of her dear brother, she thought she would _never_ get to him but his latest... show... proved her otherwise.

It made her wet when he used the techniques she taught with a little twist to call it his own. The barbed wire wasn't new, but it was efficient and oh so invigorating.

"S-Sister...!" His muffled voice vibrated through her chest, "I-I don't know what I did but I'm sorry?"

"Sorry? Bitch, the only thing you should be sorry for is not showing me that side! Now come, we have _much_ to discuss." Scath mouthed 'Help me' to the guilty looking Noire and Neptune, "First thing's first, who gave you the permission to combat the CPU of Lowee?"

Ah... well shit, he didn't have a thought out excuse for that one, well a well thought out excuse that Iris would accept at least. For the others he had some, but for her? Yeah, he has a much better chance beating Ann in information gathering through software and mouth only. His arm twitched once, then twice, and before his sister knew it he was already hiding behind Noire's back. The black haired girl wouldn't have even noticed he vanished if she wasn't watching Iris and therefore him.

"Running away? Why, such a cowardly brother I have," Noire was blushing, but he didn't really care much about that, what was more important was that he stalls for enough time to make up an excuse. "Come."

He felt the woman he was hiding behind gulp before shakily walking forward.

Scath's arm twitched again and was now hiding behind Neptune.

"What the-! Hey, bud, mind facing your psycho sister like a man?" She walked away and plopped herself on the couch while opening a bag of chips she took out from her parka. The girl's stare was leveled on them and her crunches were annoying. Very, very annoying. "Chop! Chop! Get on with the show!"

Scath turned to Histoire who had her eyes closed in anticipation... he turned to Aria who had an expectant blush on her face... he weighed his options and sighed deeply. "I... was asked to a spar."

"A spar, eh? Kinda out of character for Blanny-blanny-bee," Neptune said, "Go on, spill some more."

"A spar? Scath, you must not be taking me seriously," Iris frowned, "I said _who_ gave you permission, I didn't say _why._ So either spill it on your own accord, or else I'll _make_ you spill it along with your guts... so would you enlighten me before I take advantage of you?"

And so, he spilled everything.

Unfortunately, he didn't have anyone that 'granted' him 'permission' to fight with another CPU.

"You're an idiot," Noire snapped, "What the heck were you thinking?"

"I was curious."

"So, you beat Blanc? Man, you are one tough bastard," Neptune poked his abdomen, "I wonder who'll win, you or my adorable little Nepgear? I mean, you _are_ both technically younger siblings of Planeptune's CPU."

"...I have no idea what or who you're talking about, you hit your head or something?"

"Haha! Oh you're such a joker, you Traitor."

Histoire gave him a look that was borderline with pride, worry and disbelief. It was mix of the three with worry being the most prominent, did she think he accidentally start a war? Nobles, as detestable as they are, started 'wars' over territory over much more petty things such as 'dirtying' their 'beautiful' names. Really it was annoying whenever he has to defuse the situation, it was tough holding back enough not to accidentally maim them. So his way to debunk this thing? Tell the truth.

"Lowee is now allied to Planeptune and Lastation," Histoire's eyes widened as disbelief and pride filled them, "You're quite literally an open book Histoire, so easy to read and so easy to exploit,"

After that Iris _asked_ him to kindly spar with her as well, in the middle of the center of Planeptune, with camera's from Lastation, Lowee and the very well but not well enough hidden camera's from Leanbox to broadcast it. In much simpler terms and much easier to understand terms, she was jealous someone that wasn't her did something that big when it really wasn't. That was a very painful day, thankfully the people already knew and were more or less just satisfied they got a strong protector.

Some even had their faith strengthen due to some... asests and lack thereof when she was in human.

Either way it was a basically their CPU doing whatever she wanted, so people didn't give a shit.

Noire still had some business in Planeptune so they won't be coming back to Lastation for a while, which was just perfect since he had some business of his own to do, mainly the information network he could only do so much in another Nation. When he entered the secret passage under the woman in front of the Guild he wasn't surprised to see seven monitors displaying similar, but very, very different info. He faced the closest one that was mainly focused on the 'unknown' nation.

Leanbox.

Maybe he should pay a due visit there soon?

Either way it seems like work was still never ending, such was life.

Scath heard one of the monitors blare to life and adjusted himself, one of his contacts got him some info on Leanbox, heck they even got him someone to talk to. Stella was such a great spy, shame they haven't met in person. Back to the topic, she told him that there was someone she found from Leanbox in Planeptune right now so he should milk her/him for any information he could. Why was this important? Well he believed he already said, info = power or something along those lines.

Also it was so that he could know what to expect, should they launch a sudden attack.

...Or let out a new console.

Either way, he was going.

"Aha! I found you!" Falcom, the red haired girl that was a year older than him and yet looked two years younger. She jumped out of the alley and stopped him just as he stepped out of the Guild. Her cheeks were puffed as she pouted, "Why'd you leave me like that?!"

"Because you were annoying," Beating around the bush was not going to help him here, "Also the way you entered sent _very_ different images."

She blinked, "Huh? All I was asking is why you looked like you died in a ditch somewhere?"

"Really? Well, anyways what bring you here?" Thankfully she didn't try to stab him this time, "Back from another adventure?"

"Yup, that info about the dragon really helped me!" She said, "I didn't know I had to aim for the eyes, phew, I almost died back then, so why did you-" She blinked, "Scath?" He left her.

...That bastard!

While Falcom fumed at being left behind, stomping her way into the Guild. Scath silently chuckled as **[Sylph]** 's effect faded. She was competent, but she still had quite the ways to go until she can fight things that are invisible to the naked eyes. "Hm, she failed the test." Scath plucked a poster and quickly wrote, _"Try again for a Credit?"_ Before crumpling it and then tossed it. The paper ball flew like an arrow, straight and through, not did not impale itself against the red haired girl.

That yelp of her's was cute though.

Falcom bolted out of the Guild with a small scowl and searched high and low for the bastard that kept toying with her, pouting when she couldn't find head or tails, then sighing when she gave up... grinning when an idea popped into her mind.

If she can't talk to him normally, then what if she requested for him in the Basilicom?

Scath felt a chill benefiting of Iris, maybe he shouldn't have toyed with the red haired adventurer?

* * *

 **AN:** **Thanks for reading and Feedback is much appreciated!**

 **-Please follow, favorite and Review.**


	9. Second Trial of the Scales

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the references made.**

 **Summary:** **The consequences of a choice are numerous, random and disappointing. They all make choices; it was just up to them which choice they pick. This was… not what he expected when he picked his.**

 **Reminder: Everything is planned, if you don't like where I'm going then you're free to leave whenever you want.**

 **-This is Fanfiction, anything could happen.**

* * *

 **(Flash Back)**

 _"I call bullshit," Noire frowned as the blue haired older woman fidgeted before her gaze, she didn't believe her, not one bit. The black haired ten year old didn't see the resemblance, at all. No one could blame her. "Is that all, Miss?"_

 _"B-B-But you didn't even lis-"_

 _Steps from inside the house became more audible, "Noire, honey, who's the bitch at the door?"_

 _The blue haired woman, shivered at the oppressive aura this single woman eludes, it was as if she was born for the sole purpose of BDSM. Not for a single moment could she let her guard down or else she would strike, or so was said to her by her innate instincts. Deep, glaze purple orbs locked onto scared azure._

 _Blood red gazed at the sight with ignorant amazement only a child could have._

 _Plutia's mother has arrived and Noire was quick to explain, else a repeat of that would happen once more. "Ah! Aunt, its no one, just some rando making things up. Again."_

 _"Miss, I beg your pardon but your child h-ha-hash been v-vey rude," She stuttered, "I-I was merely stating the truth,"_

 _"Hm? And what dies his 'truth' entail, exactly, hmm?" The woman quivered, "Ha! Oh how tempted I am to take you here and now! Ow!"_

 _The mother glared at her husband glaring at her from the kitchen, who was steadily growing more and more nervous as a woman's glare is much more potent than a man's. Of course, this only applies to the majority of women and not all of them have it. Still, without another moment to waste the man ran towards the window while dodging the hail of kitchen equipment thrown his way and then dived through, destroying glass and all._

 _Noire picked up the apple thrown from the kitchen and took a bite, innocently looking up at the glaring mother. "What? I was hungry."_

 _"Fair enough," She smiled, her monstrous aura receding. "Noire, dearie, do you mind keeping the old bitch some company? Aunt is just gonna give Uncle a lesson about... hm, I suppose 'discipline' and 'restraint' are apt words."_

 _Noire scowled, "I don't wanna."_

 _"Well, too bad, I own you." The mother laughed hauntingly as she walked back inside._

 _The young girl sighed and took a seat, her eyes not leaving the woman. It was sort of an unnerving sight, a blood red eyes girl with hair as dark as night staring at her, unblinking, unrelenting and oh so creepy. Two minutes later she was nearing tears and had to blink. The older woman observed the girl with a critical eye._

 _"...What?" The blue haired woman winced at her tone, "Do you want some...?"_

 _"O-Oh! Um, no, I couldn't possibly-" She now had an half-eaten apple shoved into her face, "...Thish is good..."_

 _"Duh, of course it is! I grew it myself after all, anything less than that is bullshit." She had absolutely no idea what that word meant but Plutia's and her mother always used it, so it must mean something golden! Noire noticed the woman frozen, "What's wrong?"_

 _"U-Uhm, uh, n-nothing! Nothing at all!" The woman nervously said, 'Kids these days, do they not know what they're saying?!'_

 _"Hmph! You'd better be fine," Noire straightened her blue dress, "I don't wanna be responsible for hurting you... I mean, money's gonna be wasted if you get hurt!"_

 _"Guh!" The woman choked, "G-Gah!"_

 _"Ah! H-Hold on I'll get som-" Noire turned and saw Scath, the four year old holding a glass of water and raven hair in disarray and jade orbs tired, blank, piercing and calm. He yawned as his feet moved in tandem with his breathing, Noire could care less really. "Hey, you! Help her!"_

 _Slowly, he nodded._

 _"Scaaaath...?" Plutia poked out her messy head and spotted the duo, now trio, and called out. "Noire...! I've been looking for you...! Hehehe..."_

 _"Plutia, please, not now!" The girl pouted._

 _Scath stared up at the choking woman and frowned, why does she seem so familiar? It was as if he had already met her before, however, that possibility was almost impossible since the only person he associated with back at the orphanage was dead. So either she survived somehow, or this woman was a relative... either way Scath formed a fist and readied himself with practiced ease. He waited. And struck._

 _Blue eyes widened._

 _"GGUHHH!" She soon found his fist buried in her stomach. The air was forced out of her lungs and with it, the piece of apple that nearly suffocated her with it. The woman crumbled into a heap of twitching flesh._

 _At least it was living flesh._

 _Or so Scath reason with himself._

 _"A-Aha... you... shouldn't resort to... violence..." She said. "S-"_

 _"Oh thank the CPUs! Are you alright? Scath, get my Mom and let's get her checked out! I'm so sorry miss, I didn't think you were so weak that a piece of fruit would nearly kill you! Please forgive me!" Thus, ended Noire's dream of raising apples for a living. "What are you waiting for?"_

 _The boy stood still, immobile as a tower, eyes locked onto the woman's chest. Why does she feel so familiar...? In any case, Scath turned to face a pouting Noire. "...What?"_

 _She looks aside, "N-Nothing much..."_

 _"...Okay..." He passed the black haired girl padding her chest with a determined look, his pouting, chipmunk faced sister, and into the kitchen. Where a shrill scream was heard. It sounded a lot like her mother's. Minutes later a dull thud was heard._

 _"Is the bitch still here?" Plutia's mother came back, hair a bit ruffled along with her clothes and a slight sheen on her revealed body. She ruffled her chipmunk of a daughter's hair and raised a brow when she spotted 'the bitch' on the floor, shaking. "Whoa there lady, you alright?"_

 _"Y-Yes, I-I am just.. peachy," She said. "U-uhm, c-can I ask for U-Uranus?"_

 _"Ah, is that why you came? Well then speak up, I am Uranus." Plutia's mother, or, Uranus, smirked. "Best Monster Hunter there is."_

 _"G-Good, t-then can I ask you to hunt a m-monstser for me?" Uranus sighed and nodded, Noire still staring at them with curiosity, hands on chest. "I-Its a very dangeroush monster though... I-I'm sorry I can't ask you to-"_

 _"Oh would you shove it up your ass and get laid? I haven't had a good fight in years and when something comes that sounds like something I should give a fucking damn," Uranus smirked, "So? Who's my employer?"_

 _"R-Rei, Rei Ryghts." Uranus' grin stretched broader, almost splitting her Goddess-like face in half. "U-Uhm, can we speak elsewhere? I don't think this is something children should hear."_

 _Uranus rolled her eyes, "Fine, follow me. Ignore my naked, unconscious, bleeding husband. He's not important enough to give a damn." She then leaned down and eyed Noire, "Oh and Noire? Boobs come to those deserving, so be nice, and you'll get melons in no time splat!"_

 _"Miss Uranus! She is a child!" Rei said with a deep blush._

 _"Take Right here for example, she must've been a bad girl to get such pitiful tits." Uranus groped her, "Heh, not bad, but softness aren't everything. You got me?"_

 _"P-please don't be so perverted!"_

* * *

"Boobs are measure in quality by size and size alone! This act of lies cannot be forgiven! Boobs are Justice! They are our light! Our life! Our soul! Now, take arms my brother for my Goddess' boobs are much, much, _much_ larger than the pitiful chest of Planeptune's!"

The brown haired man stomped on the table and held out his hand, eyes sparkling with charisma and burning with perver- er, determination. "Join us in our Liberation of Titties!"

"No."

"...Pardon?" His eyes widened, "Y-You must be jesting, brother, come now, we are grown men! Jesting is beneath us."

The other guy was firm in his decision, "No. I deny any blood ties related to you, or your perverted Liberation. I belong to the League of Flatties and there alone. You fat meat bags can just fuck right off. Lady White Heart is the greatest Goddess of them all, not some big breasted bimbo older than the two of us combined."

"You take those hedonistic, vile, voracious words back!" Brown haired guy shouted with fury, the men behind him shouting along. "What appeal do you see in Flatties! They are nothing but a washboard! Let them drift in the murcky rivers where they belong!"

"What appeal do _you_ see in meat bags? They're just fat hanging off the chest." Other guy scoffed. "Idiots is what they are, nerves and nutrients meant for the brain are sent to the chest so they could imitate cows."

"Blasphemy! Lady Vert's bazookas are the greatest of them all! She is our one, and only, she is the chosen to lead us!" Brown hair said, hand on his two tomahawks.

"Idiocy, Lady Blanc is the brightest, smartest and most talented of them all. She also posses charm, the charisma, the butt to enamor any and all men to bend at her beck and call." Other guy said, standing up with a hand on his sword.

"I can't let that slide!" Another said, hand on gun. "If we are talking of charm, charisma and talents, then Lady Noire take the cake!"

"I gladly disagree!" The two shouted. Now engaged in a fist-fight.

Scath chuckled and sipped from the mug, "Lively crowd, aren't they?"

The bar-tender sighed, "I would rather have a silent bar than a cavalcade of perverts like these. Hell, I'd take almost being raped than deal with this mess!"

Scath raises his brow, this was his informant? No, wait, he recognized her. This was another spider in his net. Another ear down in the underworld. Though her humor could be worked on, she has photographic memory which does wonders in the network. "Hm, any new news?"

"Nay, sorry Master," She sheepishly said, "Although some say that there have been some mysterious ghosts haunting the Ruins. Spearing the men they kill and post them up the entrance, taking the women for themselves and eating the children for their livers." She made 'ghost' sound effect, "Welp, in any case I'm sure you've heard of it. I mean you are you Master."

"You give me too much credit." He sighed, "Also I'm gonna check out that rumor, it seems interesting."

"Should I go with you? I mean, something could happen!"

"And now your giving too less," She frowned, chocolate brown eyes turned to the brawling crowd and shook her head, long brown locks of hair sweeping side-to-side. "In any case, keep an ear out, this bar is one of the best spots for information gathering so you better keep it running."

The woman mocked saluted, "Yeah, yeah... oh hey, Master have you heard? The CPU of the Island Nation, Leanbox, just left her nation or some reason! I don't think she left for good, cause why would she? But I'm definitely sure this isn't something to ignore. Do you mind checking it out, Master?"

"On the condition you stop calling me that,"

"Ehh, I'm sure I can get someone else." His eye twitched.

Scath downed the glass, "Phew, this place is always a good spot to calm down after a hard job."

"Why, thank you Master! Such words from the Rejected Ruler is certain to give me praise in the net!" She pressed a beer bottle against her decent chest, "I wonder how much info I'll get? Hmm, maybe sleeping with some of the more high-ranking ones would benefit me more."

She was also a slut.

It made sense, this _was_ the Red Lights District, or otherwise known as the Law-less District, or Freedom District, after all, shady business and even more inappropriate things were of the norm around these part. Scath always wondered how it formed and always ended up thinking that people weren't given enough freedom, so they made their own spot where no rules were applied and they could do whatever they want.

Stealing, killing, pillaging, selling, slaving, prostitution and likes. Anything was okay to do and the Goddess would turn a blind eye... of course, that was because she was completely and blissfully unaware of it. Even the ever vigilant Histoire was completely unaware, heck Scath _stumbled_ into the place.

She was the first one he met, and was the one to suggest a network.

In any case, he paid for his drink and bid the woman adieu.

"Young man, would you be interested in a deal?" Scath sighed and ignored the fat man dressed in an expensive suit, and a boy that looked bored beyond his mind but seemed to take interest when they approached him. "Uhm, may I have but a moment of your time?"

Scath flared his power, a mere scare-tactic, the basic of the basics.

It seemed to do the trick.

Now then, what shall he do about the rat and the woman he was with?

Warechu was his name if he remembers right, but the woman drew a complete blank. For now Scath rules her as part of the Seven Sages, can't be too careful after all. The woman had light blue hair and wore glasses, garbed in what appears to be a business-esque suit while on her arm was a plastic bag full of various things ranging from paper to a gun. The rat seemed annoyed but Scath was too far away to eavesdrop on them.

He sighed. _'Work is always around the corner, ain't it...'_

 ** _{Speaking of work, find the Second Trial. Now. I'm serious brat,}_** Minotaur growled, **_{Its in the ruins, I recommend you to do it right this instant. Abandon all your doing and focus on finding it, or else the next bastard is most likely going to be stronger than a CPU that survived centuries and only got stronger since her start.}_**

 _'Odd time of you to speak up, but sorry, I'm a bit busy.'_ He growled, _'If it makes you feel any better, I'm fine doing that after this.'_

 ** _{Keh, just hurry the hell up and end this already,}_** Deepest apologies, but unfortunately stal-er trailing an enemy takes time, some lasted hours, some month and even years. It would not be strange if he didn't come home after a week.

Warechu took the converation to another level, now having a hostile tone with a annoyed look in his eyes while he woman had a nervous look. Scath's eyes widened when a surge of immesurable power burst from the woman, of course, this was only for a moment and made him doubt it was even there to begin with. He wiped the sweat and activated **[Slyph]**.

"Whoa there lady, I was just suggesting it... I still don't get why your so disturbed." Warechu scratched his chin, "Well, not like I care chu."

"Tch," The woman tsked. "Puny rodent. Let's go."

Scath stood up to follow but quickly fell to his stomach, sweat going down his temple. Did the woman just look at him? Like, a mile away from each other, did their eyes lock and why did she seem to smile?

...Maybe he should check out the ruins like the burger suggested.

 ** _{Fuck off!}_**

* * *

The ruins were a landmark used to show the cave that leads to Lowee. It was an ancient place where beings of great power used to reside and were remnants of knowledge of greater beings utilizing magic lost to time and knowledge of an ancient CPU that onced ruled the entire continent all by herself after consuming a fruit.

Scath didn't believe any of it.

Histoire doesn't have any knowledge of any other older CPU than Blanc, and the girl was only a... decade? A year? Who cares, older than Noire.

"This place feels different." Scath muttered, passing the speared men and women at the entrance. He only gave them a glance and a brief prayer for guidance towards the next life. It was such a shame he couldn't do more, but unfortunately he didn't have any power to connect with the supernatural. "I smell blood."

 ** _{Careful brat, my pride is gonna be more than wounded that a vessel of mine doesn't even pass the Second Trial!}_** He waved him off, much more concerned at the rattling sound going around the corner along with scales scraping across the ground Scath took out his Qatar.

It was the Lamia.

...Something was different. Again.

On her arms were he masks of a bull and scorpion, around the nape of her neck was the vase and on her forehead was a lion. Scath offered another quick prayer. She stopped in front of him and stretched out her arms, all the masks facing towards him with the mask with a vase glowing brightly.

 **"Possibility have made us wait."** Bull growled.

 **"Possibility have made us impatient.** Scorpion drowned.

 **"P-"**

"Yeah, yeah, sorry for being late." Scath snapped, earning the ire of the masks. Not that he cared, he was growing more and more annoyed at the not so quiet snickering of the bull-man in his mind. "If you just gave me an actual _tip_ then _maybe_ I would've found this piece of shit a lot faster. Now get to it, I don't have all day."

 **"Such insolence!"**

 **"Such disrespect,"** Lion frowned, **"Thy ancestor would be frowning upon you."**

"Like I care! Get on with it."

The Lamia lurched forward as blood began seeping out of her skin, the life liquid warped and flowed, formed a body out of blood while the mask with a vase acted as a face. The body was female in nature, and the vase somehow seemed sensual and mocking, it then donned the face of the Lamia. **"Hmhmhmhm, why, Seed of Spear, how long have I waited for this?"**

"You... have a personality?"

 **"Why, of course! Unfortunately you are far too weak to learn of our origins."** Vase said. **"Even more unfortunate, is that we couldn't chat more. We have wasted too much time, let us start the Second Trial."**

Scath just redied himself, no questions of bis were asked, but if the burger was to be taken seriously then some of it would be answered in due time.

"Possibility desires versatality through effort. Second Trial is of Option." Vase said, "Possibility is recommended to prepare itself."

"Bring it," Scath jumped back when a maelstrom of energy appeared beneath him, twisted black tendrils came in and out of the hole as the oppressive power steadily grew stronger and stronger by the second, within its creation it was a strong a Rom at best. Five minutes later it was as strong as Iris, and now after ten it was stronger than the three CPUs he was associated with combined. Beads of sweat dripped down his temple.

From the maelstrom lashed out a head, longer than a skyscraper thicker than a tank. Covered in ashen white scales on the head that gradually receded into foresty green with blood red streaks going along the length, rigged and spiked, one sweep of those things would most likely render even the strongest of armor into paste ready for painting.

Scath wore no armor.

It opened its head and showed its fang, layered and serrated, it was thick enough that even Plutia's room would be considered small and sharp enough to beat a certain sword that promises victory. Its blood red eyes stared into his unflinching jaded orbs and seemed to hiss in discontent, eventually, seven more heads joined the one and Scath allowed a bit of his will to falter.

Only a bit.

It slid out of the maelstrom, stomach inflated and streaked of blood, poisonous plants growing from it and vegetation that could kill a beast in a second in the masses. Eight, equally long and thick and even more powerful tails followed. It was, in his eyes, just as large as Planeptune... as a whole. It hissed and lunged with one head with speeds easily breaking the sound barrier, lashing out for a quick bite it expected the kid to die immediately like the last one.

"S-So hard...!" Scath muttered as he hung on for dear life with his Qatar lodged into its rigged head... no, it was more like it was stuck to it rather than anything else. It was barely managing to hold his weight as the head rose back, the wind pushing him down along with gravity. It flung him towards a wall which collapsed despite his body not even hitting it. The pure wind pressure was enough, old walls that have held for centuries, strong walls that could withstand a cannon.

Crumbled to a heap.

 _ **{Hahahaha! That's what you get!}**_ Minotaur loudly laughed, _**{Haha! The Orochi's ain't no-one's bitch!}**_

 _'Would you kindly, and quickly, shut up?'_ Scath pushed his body out of the debris and glared at the Yamata-no-Orohi in front of him, hissing mockingly... or so he thinks. Who knows, he doesn't speak eight-forked snake. He shook off the dirt and positioned himself, again, and this time he chanted runes unto his blades. **"Blades of two is of one, blades of one is of two! Support of the Earth, King of Beasts, by my name I beseech your aid!"**

The Orochi launched another head and met his blade at its apex, the two opposing sharp edges met in the middle and found common ground. Scath's veins pulsed with blood as the Orochi put more force into the head, gnashing with its others it launched one more. One which the young man jumped and slammed his foot over whilst stabbing his blade into the soft, fleshy eye uncovered by scales.

It worked.

"An eye for an eye," Scath held his barely attached arm and stringed it back with magic. "Now then, so the insides aren't that armored? Good to know."

And with that, he was flung again, and this time he was flung into a metallic capsule that was rusted and refused to budge. When his body met the rusted metal it dented, when the a tail slammed into his body and the capsule it caved. The mana coursing in his veins shielded him from being turned into paste but the same couldn't be said for the capsule.

Scath groaned inside the metallic capsule hidden underneath the ruins and nursed his back, taking a look at his hand showed then coated in blood. He shook his head and cleared his mind, feeling the mist of **[Blue Moon]** shrouding him he jumped out of the flattened capsule and ran up the length again, slashing whenever and acrobatically dodging the head while using his body to the utmost possibility and as much as his coordination allowed.

"How the hell does that thing move so much?" He tried jumping from head to head, striking whenever he found a chance, dancing away from the lunging head and utilized his head and legs to their fullest potential. Tactics made in his mind discarded by the minute, plans thrown away by the second, mana drained more and more according to how much he pumped into his limbs and weapons. It has already been two hours since they first started and neither of them show signs of giving up.

Although Scath was the closest to dying.

His Qatar parried the head and jumped over another, slamming a hand against one and then using it as leverage to avoid another. Scath fell to his head and slammed his leg down, the muscles trained from the age of two straining to make a dent on the scaled, rigged head. "Dammit!"

Orochi hissed in annoyance and lashed out with the tails, big, thick and strong enough to rip heavily armored men with ease.

Scath just jumped and danced over them.

More and more times passed, Scath's futile attacks were beginning to wear down the defenses.

One head snapped at him with fangs as hard as mythril, tall as cottages, thick as warhammers. It was serrated at the edges, death would not be kind to him if he was struck by those.

Scath plunged his arm down the throat and took it back with his arm bloody from his and its blood. His eyes shone at the first blood drawn from the beast.

"That's it!" His eyes widened when his jacket's sleeve began to dissipate. "Acid?!"

...There should a an item in his pack that neutralized that for a few minutes. But only for a few minutes, after that means death through stomach acids... well it was a way to go at least.

Scath shrouded his body with wind, wincing when some met his skin, and lunged for the nearest head. He pried the head open, wide enough to fit his entire body. Minotaur was laughing in his mind but this was the only way he could see himself winning... damn.

"Ugh, gross, gross, gross, gross," He shivered as the meaty, squishy and slimy throat muscles tried to eject him. The wind shroud was doing its job and shreds anything that it comes in contact with. Some seconds later he found himself swimming in blood, Scath sent out pulses of wind blades, cutting organs, nerves, veins and acid sacs.

He couldn't see anything apart from the red blood.

He could feel it though, the vibration in the blood. The heart, the most important of the body, was near... and was eight in total.

...Just great.

...Well those hearts weren't going to burst themselves.

Scath planted his feet against what appeared to be the stomach and pushed off, shredding what comes near as the Orochi trashed on the outside.

The first one was very near from where he was, however, getting to it was the hard part. if there was one thing he was grateful of. It was the fact that he was swimming and not climbing through it. Visibility was bad enough as is, it wasn't always a necessity but time wasn't something he could waste.

He was running out of time.

There was still two hearts left, but he was running out of air and resistance. Scath poured more mana into his legs and drove straight through a heart, they were harder than steel but easy to rip apart if struck in a certain spot. The next heart was not far, but at this rate he would get stuck inside until it faded. The time he spent in was already well past the neutralization, meaning he had to consume some more pills while in the blood...

He feels like he swallowed a melon whole.

The acid ate away at his skin, pretty soon his blood would be mixed with the Orochi's.

The Minotaur took an hour, and he was just a bit taller and bulkier than him. How long would it take a being larger than Planeptune at its entirety?

Scath's vision wavered as the last heart burst.

He silently hissed in pain from the acid, thankfully it wasn't as potent for some odd reason. He punched the side and felt the hard scales resist... he spotted a hole. Large enough for him to fit, but clogged in some strange substance.

 _'...' There was nothing to be said._

The Orochi's heads slammed on the ground and shook the very earth, followed by its tail that slammed against the wall and broke out to the outside. From underneath this spectacle was a young man barely passing for eighteen and was very, very, very pissed off. Why? Because if _anyone_ has to be forced to crawl out of an tight space, _literally_ swimming through mythological snake dung, with random parts of his skin _open_ for infection. He was very much sure his anger was justified.

And now he stinks, just great.

Scath glared at the Lamia who seemed to be a little disgusted but pleased, "You happy?"

He fell flat on his face as exhaustion of all variety kicked in, why you might ask? Well it might not show because it was so short but he had been fighting for the last five hours against an opponent with sixteen limbs and strength of a God. It would be even stranger if he wasn't in bad shape.

 **"Quite an interesting way you took,"** Vase mused. **"I'd never seen something as... vulgar as that. Nevertheless, possibility has passed the Second Trial."**

 **"Possibility has slain the Eight-Forked Snake, the Yamata-no-Orochi."** Bull scowled.

 **"Possibility has shown flexibility benefiting of a Reincarnation."** Scorpion said.

 **"Possibility has** **gained [Mind of Yamata],"** Lion said.

 **[Possibility has gained access. You're mind has been** **increased by our will.]**

Scath's body lurched forward head first and despite his legs doing their utmost best, he still fell off the ledge and into the darkened abyss. His shouts of anger muffled through distance grew increasingly quieter as the man fell farther and farther. Until a sound thud rang out, signifying his fall... and subsequent trip to sweet, sweet unconsciousness... and a concussion.

 **"Be grateful,"**

 **"Be thankful,"**

 **"Be** **beholded,"**

 **"Be** **indebted,"**

The mask faded from the Lamia's body without a show this time.

Minotaur frowned in annoyance, the brat lived through yet another Trial. The Trial system ups the difficulty every day since the last, so he was very confident at first. The brat would die and he would be free.

Then he came up with that ridiculous plan that worked.

If the Minotaur was out there he would, more than happily, smack the brat around them then some before cramming logic and common sense in his mind before he gets any other stupid suicidal ideas. However, the mind of a reincarnation was tougher than expected and any and all interference from the inside was rendered null and void. Forever. It pissed him the hell off!

 _And_ the bastard was supposed to be smarter than him, when the most impressive ideas were suicidal.

Yes, the title of The Biggest Stupid was very well received.

Minotaur grumbled and just watched as the pulsing green orb slowly materialized feet. In the brat's mindscape.

 _"Uhm... what do I do?"_

* * *

Falcom hummed a cheery song as she rode the elevators, while she appreciated the more common stairs more no one can deny the sheer convenience of these things! Whoever invented these things, someone remind her to give them a couple treasure to show he gratefulness. She knew she arrived when the music stopped and the 'Ding' it made, that or the fact that she didn't feel like she was jumping but was actually not. "Neptune's room should be over there somewhere, I think..."

She shook her head and pounded on it, "Neptune! I got something to say to you!"

 _"Aiyeee! I didn't do it! I didn't do it!"_ Falcom raised an amused brow at her shout. Minutes later the door opened and out came Plutia's disheveled head... yeah, just the head. She froze momentarily then took out her sword, someone killed their CPU and her friend, Falcom resisted the urge to bawl and strengthened her resolve to avenge her fallen comrade.

The red haired girl failed to notice the lack of blood.

"Show yourself!" She shouted and then blinked, "No... ire...?"

The black haired girl was unconscious with her front red, "Please, please don't tell me she got you too!"

Neptune stumbled out of the door with a look of panic in her eyes and as she stood up her body lurched forward when a sword sprouted from her chest. Falcom burst forward and caught the girl as she fell to her stomach, "Neptune!"

"A-Ahaha, but... I'm the... protago... nist..." Falcom let out a sob, "Fal... com... be careful..."

The door creaked open and showed a woman with pale blue hair grinning menacingly, beside her was a young man with green orbs that wasn't grinning but was frowning instead. The sword in his hand stained with red, it was the same sword that killed Neptune. On his other hand was Plutia's decapitated body, the emotionless and broken look in his eyes pulled at her heart... if it wasn't filled with rage and righteous fury! She picked up her sword and swung.

The woman grinned and held out her head, the grin splitting as she spoke, "Wake up."

Falcom faltered, "Huh?"

"Wake up," The boy's frowning mouth said.

"W-Wait, what?" Suddenly the cloth covering her sword felt wrong, she held it up to her head and cried, when did Plutia's decapitated head end up there?!

It flew in the air and landed on her body, backwards.

Her body twitched to life and her arms came up to the head and twisted it, making it face back to her with a serene smile. "Waaaaake uuuuup aaaaalready...!"

Falcom was now confused, wasn't she just about to begin a fight to the death with the beings that killed her friends?

So why was she now staring into Plutia's purple orbs?

...Why was she upside down?

What happened?

"The elevator had a mal-funk-tion while you were in it, are you okaaaaaay...?" Falcom jumped from the wreckage and checked herself, other than her left leg not responding along with her right arm, she was in relatively... decent shape. For someone that just experienced that, she was a bit well considering just how high she fell from. Her training helped surely, she glanced behind her and offered a soft prayer to the poor soul that was completely crushed on the left side.

"Y-Yeah, but I think I need to get my leg and arm checked on." It would make for a drastic change to her style if it had to be cut off, how could she fight with two limbs on both parts? "Oh wait, hey Plutia can I stay with you guys for a while?"

* * *

 _ **{Orochi, dammit, put something on! We're in the brat's mind so materialize it or assume your beast form!}**_ Minotaur shouted on the top of his lungs at the naked loli with bright emerald hair and even brighter red orbs, her porcelain skin shined in the artificial sun made by her along with the vast plain in contrast of the blood red spot he lounged in previously. **_{OROCHI!}_**

The loli laughed loudly and spun, naked loli tits and pussy in clear view, she flared her much superior power at the Bull-Man who dared to command what she can and what she can't do. If Orochi wanted to run naked in the body of a human jail-magnet she is gonna run around with the body of a human jail-magnet. Yeah she can turn back to beast form but that would just take far too much space and condensing it would be far too much effort in her honest opinion.

So yeah, blue balls for the Bull-Man and Exhibitionist loli for the Yamata.

 **"What? Can't handle me, Minotaur?"** Orochi propped an arm against her hip with a sensual smirk. **"Hehehe, well too bad! You're stuck with me like I'm stuck with you, so either deal with it or grow a pair!"**

 _ **{I can care less, I've eaten brats like you more times than I could coun-**_

 **"Which isn't very high cause you an idiot."**

 ** _{You wanna go bitch?!}_**

 **"Eeeh, I don't wanna, you're gross."** Orochi snickered as the Minotaur bashed his head against a tree while shouting in anger. The verdant green haired girl pinched the air apart and spied on the guy who killed her, from the inside out even! Even the bastard Susanoo didn't do that. The scene the befell her was of a small, barely waist height, child with lilac hair awkwardly tending to the guy's wounds. Now Orochi might not be an expert, but she was damn sure that mummifying a guy doesn't stop wounds. **"Oh stupid little girl she is,"**

 _ **{You sure? She sorta reminds me of a certain green haired brat,}**_

 **"Go suck a little boy's dick Dicotaur,"** Orochi snapped. **"Ooh! Lookie! Lookie Minos! Oh wait, wrong person. Minotaur! Doesn't that girl look like the guy's ancestor or something? She could totally be a descendant! Right?"**

 ** _{I swear I'll fucking kill you...}_** The girl just grinned and slapped him with her tail... s. Not as long and as thick as they originally were of course, it was more like a small cannon that always follow her every step and was at her beck and call. Back to the screen! The girl just finished wrapping the man in (Dirty)Bandages, so yeah, Minotaur was very much pleased.

Orochi didn't know what the kid did, but the bastard hated him.

And she loved it!

* * *

"Uhm, what should I do...?" She tried all she could, but in the end, why did she even bother? Three days ago she was so sure that she could help, but a few minutes later she realized the man was way too damaged for her medical knowledge and equipment, it was hard being poor, but she had to do something! The man looked really hurt. That said, what _should_ she do? She already used up all her supplies to cover the bleeding. Which was basically his whole body mind you. Taking him to a hospital would need money, money she didn't have.

"Hey, brat." The girl looked up and paled, those guys were back again. "Where's the money?"

...As you can see, she was still busy paying off her debt.

"I-Its still a few weeks early!" The girl tried, slowly backing up as the two punks took a step forward. She was backed against a dead-end, a almost dead body, these guys and no escape were in sight. When they raised their hand she closed her eyes, bracing herself for the oncoming pain. The little girl bounced once, then twice, and landed on the mummified body. Unshed tears in her eyes as she held her hands against the rapidly bruising cheek.

One of them kneed her in the stomach.

The other lifted her by the scruff of her rags, grinning at her pained face.

"And do you really think we care?" They smiled.

* * *

 **AN:** **Thanks for reading and Feedback is much appreciated!**

 **-Please follow, favorite and Review.**

 **-I was an idiot, and lost my work three times... THREE! So yeah, that was why it took longer than usual.**


	10. Looming Tribulation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the references made.**

 **Summary:** **The consequences of a choice are numerous, random and disappointing. They all make choices; it was just up to them which choice they pick. This was… not what he expected when he picked his.**

 **Reminder: Everything is planned, if you don't like where I'm going then you're free to leave whenever you want.**

 **-This is Fanfiction, anything could happen.**

* * *

 _Plutia opened her eyes and saw pandemonium, her tired smile slowly dropped along with her arm. Her doll falling to the ground, bouncing once and then twice, then stopped. All movement halted in the girl, her chest no longer rose and her eyes barely held back the hot tears. This was the scene that befell her, this was the scene she knew would come... the debris holding her down was lifted and thrown away, purple orbs locked unto her and cried._

 _Planeptune... was in flames._

 _In the middle of the roaring flames and fallen comrades stood two figures, one female and the other male. The female held a staff while the male a sword, beyond them was a floating nation. The male lips stretched into a glowing smile, then parted to say, "Such a bad child, shall I show you a lesson?"_

* * *

Neptune jumped from the couch with a start, the controller Noireso graciously bought for her flying into the air and broke on Plutia's head, rousing the tired girl from her slumber. She scratched her head in confusion, _'That was a weird dream, wonder what the Traitor's doing. Hopefully not plotting Planeptune's demise.'_

"Its taking too long..." Plutia frowned as she sat on the sofa, "Its taking too looooong...!"

"Be patient Plutia, I don't like this either," Noire tapped her foot on the floor in impatience. _'Did he meet that flat girl again?'_

Neptune could really care less, which kind of worried her, back home she was never this... mean with someone before. Well there was Noire but Noire was Noire and if she wasn't mean to her then Noire wouldn't be Noire anymore, she would just be a sad, lonely soul with no friends and a sister who get flatter with her transformation. Neptune liked making fun of Noire, both here and there. Which was why you should give her more screen time and lines you author!

"I feel like you just insulted me." Noire narrowed her eyes at Neptune...

"That's probably just your imagination again." Aries snickered, kicking the lilac haired Neptune's ass in a good-ole-game of FPS. "Ha! Take that you confusing bitch!"

"Why, am I confusing?!" Neptune shouted. "Tell me, shape-shifting woman!"

Aries shrugged, "Well, you're the most random person I ever had the displeasure of meeting and you also have that disgusting obsession with pudding. I hate pudding. Therefore I hate you."

While Neptune and Aries battled in a clash of food preference, Histoire had just finished a call with the Lowee CPU concerning their new status...

She wanted to meet Plutia, and Noire... though she wanted to meet the former a lot more.

"Phew, now then,o(_ _)o" Histoire took a deep breath, _**"ALL OF YOU GIRLS GET OUT AND WORK!**_ ** _(ʘдʘ╬)_** _ **"**_

It always surprised Neptune how strong this girl was and yet she only showed it when she was in 'Pisty' mode... is it something with being mad? Is tiny, cute little Histy gonna turn green...?! Eww, that's gross. Anyways, with the newly named 'Pisty Powers' Histoire threw them out of the Basilicom with a show of force.

"And do not come back without Scath!" Who was this girl? His mother, pssh, yeah right. "And work!"

The people treated this as a normal occurrence.

Noire rubbed her bum, "Oww, dang it, that hurts."

"Why me?" Aries laid on her stomach with Neptune and Plutia on top of her, "Why not Noire?"

The black haired Goddess smugly grinned above her, her eyes saying a silent message of 'feel my pain' and everything else, 'Bitch please.' The Harpy grunted and made the two lazy girls slide down her body, _'When the time comes, I will not save you. I will laugh at you. While flying.'_

Neptune rubbed her bum, "Owie, sheesh, did you guys feed Mini-Histy steroids? Big-Histy was never that strong."

Plutia tilted her head, "What's ste-roi-ds?"

"When your older Plutia!" Noire hurriedly said, "Anyways, what do we do no- NO! Neptune, we will not go to a arcade!"

Neptune innocently lowered her hand.

"By the way where's Falcom?"

"Ah, she passed out remember? I think she's sleeping on the couch."

"...Wasn't-"

"Yes, Plutia used her as a pillow."

"...Nice."

Plutia yawned, "I'm so tired..."

"Don't fall asleep! This is your brother we're talking about," Noire huffed, "Aries, give us an bird's view."

 _'You're saying that on fucking purpose, aren't yo- oh wait, you don't know, oh well!'_ Aries nodded, letting her skin grow onyx feathers. The people that were previously admiring her barely covered form were shocked at the split second transformation. Some got even more turned on at the addition of arm-wings and bird legs, don't know why, but it was creepy. The Harpy narrowed her eyes and scanned the southern part of the Planeptune Capital.

"Uhm..." Noire tapped her foot. "Shut up! I can hear your thoughts from up here! This shit takes time dammit!"

Aries' eyes locked unto the alleyways, the man had a strange habit of hanging out in the most dirtiest and most corrupted of places. Alleyways, strip clubs, bars, anyplace where the scum of Gamindustri was found, Scath was usually there with them, gathering information within the underworld while squelching rising rebellions before they could even start. Anyways the best ways to find him was think of the opposite of the opposite of the opposite of the opposite of that opposite and think of the opposite again and there he would be.

Most likely standing over the beaten manged bodies of men or women of all ages.

The Harpy then focused on her ears, if sight doesn't work then sound might... "Argh! I can't find my hubby!"

"For the last time, he isn't your hubby! Stop calling him that," Noire huffed, "Moving on, let's go."

Aries purposely crashed on the black haired Goddess' head and appeared innocent enough to make it look like an accident. Noire almost blew a fuse but calmed herself down, glaring at the unapologetic face of the girl. Neptune stood uncomfortably between the two while Plutia followed tiredly, completely and blissfully ignorant of the two. Falcom, who joined them after escaping Histoire's neglected eyes, ran back to them just exiting a bar where she usually gets info, but this tine was one of the rare cases she didn't get anything useful.

The red haired adventurer's eye twitched when she spotted Aries' breasts bouncing, tempting and giving all males blue balls.

"Hmm?" The Harpy hummed, dusting her shorts and tank-top, the term 'barely decent' was perfect to describe her state of dress. The button on her ripped shorts was open and she wasn't wearing any underwear, being a monster and all her sense of decency was non-existent and for the top she wore a piece of black cloth that covered her front from the perverse eyes and a belt going around it, "Oh? Did you notice that I just out-cupped you? Why, how nice of you, I think I grew just yesterday. Too bad you don't grow anymore, maybe then you might just have more friends. _Ho~ ho~ ho~_ "

"Bitch." Noire muttered.

Falcom could only look on in confusion, wondering what she missed.

* * *

"So Spear's reincarnation's just passed his second trial? Sheesh, I was kinda worried he would bail before the Final Trial, like you know, the last one. Right Legacy?" Said the jester mask, with green make-up and red lips with hollow holes for the eyes and mouth. The mask's lips widened, " _Legacy~_ You aren't thinking of... you know, forcing yourself on the poor kid... right?"

Legacy's form was shrouded in shadows, only the mechanical fingers drumming on the counter top was visible. The voice that followed was neither male, female or robotic, it was both full and empty, _"My thoughts do not concern you,"_

"Aww, isn't that cute? Little ole Legacy thinks it has a choice!" Jester chuckled, **"You'd do well not to forget your place.** Now then! Should we pay out seventh friend a visit? Ooh, but what mask should he be? Bull? No, no, that sounds stupid, Phoenix? Ahh, but Valerie might get angry... Oh I know! How about a Wyvern? You know, four limbs, wings for arms, useless sons of bitches right? Since you know, this generation's reincarnation's pretty weak."

"What? No words to say to Jester? Hm, Legacy? Hm, hm, HMM!? Oh well, I was thinking of paying little Spear a visit... oh but I'm a little busy." Jester ginned wider, "Oh! I know, how about _you_ visit the kid? Since you know, you've been kinda stalking him since Bull-man was beaten. Still bummed the blessing was half-cocked by the way."

 _"I believe that is the reincarnation's fault. The Trial's Blessings are rewarded to the Possibilities' current state after they have finished their Trials."_ Legacy said. _"...Jester?"_

Jester hummed, rocking on the chair and tapped rapidly on the floor. The whole building shook from the action. "...I can't decide! What should I have? The Black Heart Chorus is spicy and sweet or the Planeptunian Requiem which is bitter and sour!? HELP ME DECIDE MY BREAKFAST LEGACY!"

 _"Ugh, don't come near me."_ Legacy cringed, _"You have human blood all over you!"_

"Aww, I thought you liked indiscriminate slaughter!" Jester exploded in a fit of giggles and drew attention from the crowd outside, he waved cheekily, diffusing it before anyone starts asking questions. "...Wait, don't I have to kill anyone that sees me?"

 _"N-"_

"I thought so! Wait a minute, I'll be right back, I'mma gonna kill me some pussies!" Legacy groaned, "Bah! Don't be a prude, you know you love it when I 'kill' your pussy."

Legacy slammed her fist on the table, _"AS IF! GET GOING ALREADY!"_

"Sheesh, stingy bitch, fine! Fine! I'll go, but just so you know, I left of _my_ own volition. I didn't leave because you scare me idiot!" Jester jeered, "I'm gonna go hunt Spear later, not like you care!"

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Scath~" Uranus called for the four year old sitting on the porch, staring into nothingness as Plutia played with his hair again. It was just so messy and yet so soft and tangled the similarly messy haired girl was having the time of her life combing her fingers through the raven locks. "Don't ignore me!"_

 _"Ah," The kid stood up, Plutia pouting like a chipmunk again. "...?"_

 _Uranus sighed then grinned, "Mommy got a gift for you~! Why don't you give her a hug, hmm? C'mon~ give mommy a huuuug!"_

 _Scath stood completelt still, his eyes staring up to her crouched form, minutes ticked by in silence with the sounds of Plutia purring as she combed through Scath's hair once more. Uranus' legs were shaking, not used to being in this position for so long, the sadistic woman's 'motherly' smile becoming strained as more time passes. Scath never blinked, eyes locked onto her every move and breath._

 _It was creepy._

 _And cute._

 _"Aww!" Uranus lunged for her adopted son and blood daughter and cuddled with them, rubbing her cheeks against their adorable pudgy faces, especially Plutia's! Oh, how she wished they would never grow up! Uranus wished they would stay her precious babies forever! Alas, everything has to come to an end. Plutia was a fragile girl, smart, but very, very fragile. "Well then, Plutia, darling, can you go to your father and stare at him until he gets putty under your cuteness? Mommy and Scath's gonna go for a little walk, m'kay?"_

 _"Aww... I wanted to play more...!" Uranus petted her chipmunk face daughter, "Alright... I guess I can have some fun with daddy instead..."_

 _Plutia kissed Scath's forehead like a true older sister, getting no larger reaction than a very light flush from the kid, and dragged her foot back into the house. "Ah, Plutie, what can... I... ... ... you are just too precious, c'mere! Daddy gonna be your slave!"_

 _The change was immediate._

 _The light in Scath's eyes vanished and become blank and vacant, they still looked like they would stab you though, never found out why. Uranus just smiled and picked the boy up, pressing her bosom against the boy's scalp, she made her way into the dense forests towards her present. "Nice day we're having, eh Scath?"_

 _"...It... is adequate." Uranus' eyes shined, she was making progress! Ooh she almost came right then and there, if she was ever thankful for something other than Plutia, she was thankful she let her pick who they were adopting! "...Can't... breathe..."_

 _"Death by titties is a way most men would want to go!" Scath just tilted his head in confusion, "Eh, oh look! A sons of a bitches, let's go torment them, ehehehehe?"_

 _Scath merely watched the purple haired woman dance around the monster's blows, weaving through attacks while lashing out with her sword/whip she called a Urumi Sword. What would've taken hours was only two minutes to the powerful and flexible woman, standing in the middle of he bloody, mangled, beyond comprehensible capabilities corpses, Uranus stretched out her body with a small laugh and moan. "Oooh, that felt goooood! Now then, let's go to your present shall we?"_

 _Scath nodded, not at all fazed by the carnage, compared to what he has seen when he was younger, something like this... was Monday._

 _"And here we are!" Uranus took him to the cliffs, a waterfall was to the side and a vast clearing to the other. They stood by Loweean borders but nobody cared about that. The mother walked towards a box and motioned for him to come closer, "Ta-dah! Its your first weapon!"_

 _"...Why?" The woman presented him a plain looking broadsword larger than his whole body, Uranus pressed the sheathe against her chest and coo'ed at his confused look._

 _"Because, its a brother's job to protect their sisters, and a man's job to protect the wom-"_

 _"You can take on two nests of Ancient Dragons and call it a workout..."_

 _"Bah! I'm special, quit changing the subject! Anyways," Uranus picked up the broadsword and handed it to the significantly smaller child. "I'm gonna be your teacher, mentor, mother, master and anything that teaches shit! Remember everything I say because mommy and daddy won't always be there for Plutie and you, okay?"_

 _"...Understood." Scath fell face first from the weight. "...Ow."_

 _"Ah, maybe we should start with a boken first? Hehehehe," Uranus winked, "Don't tell Plutie, okay?"_

* * *

 ** _"S... Scath..." The bloody face of Uranus sadly smiled, "L-Listen to me, okay? You must..."_**

* * *

"Ahm, my name is Neptune and I, uhm, I saved you." Scath blinked dumbly at the shocking look-a-like with his sister's friend. This must be what Neptune feels when she sees her dimension's counterparts and interacting with them, their memories of each other sheltered in her mind out of effect as the other party had none. "Uhm, why did you look like you just fought a bear and lost?"

"Change bear with 'giant snake' and lost with 'brutally injured but won' and you just guessed what happened before you found me." Neptune (Alter) nodded, "Ah, right. You can call me Scath,"

"You mean the Rejected Ruler?" So Younger Brother of Planeptune stopped? Good. The name sucked. "I didn't think you were so weak!"

His eye twitched, _'She's a kid, probably two years younger than Noire when we first met. She doesn't know I fought a snake even a God can't beat fair and square... probably._ _Calm thyself Scath, remember Mina's training, remember Mina's training, remember... how **is** Mina doing anyways?_ Ooops, got sidetracked there. "Hmm, I wouldn't call myself weak child, but compared to the CPUs I guess I am. What I fought was definitely far above CPUs,"

Neptune (Alter) opened her mouth to say something but heard footsteps getting closer and closer, she paled as a familiar pattern made itself known, the clanking of chains connected to heavy metal balls dragged behind the lumbering giants. The uniquely colored haired girl jumped at the still injured man and covered his mouth with her tiny hands, "Please play dead! I-I-I won't survive if they find me! Please! I'm begging you!"

His eyes were confused, his face was cofused, everything about his entire body was confused. Scath nodded and covered the girl with his barely intact jacket, mostly around her head as it shined like a beacon and turned so she was backed into a wall. His ribs screamed in pain, begging him to voice it, while his arms trembled fron something.

 _"Huh? Oy! Little brat! The hell are you?!"_ From the voice it sounds like a middle aged woman trying to sound young. Not much power was behind it but at his state... even if he tried she would win. Scath pressed the girl closer to him, masking her scent and covered her body with his.

One dog sniffed him and didn't notice Neptune. Blood really was a good idea, gross, but what works works.

 _"Oh boys~ did you **lie** to me? How cruel, after I let you play with me and sated your lust, how could you do this to me?!"_ The metal balls scraped at the floor and the clanking of chains increased, Neptune let out a silent cry. _"Darling, deal with these cretins would you? I feel Staigin's watching us from afar, and as his (Unknown) I must show off!"_

Three simultaneous snarling responded to her words and pained cries of men as beasts ravaged and ended their lives as painful as possible. Neptune pressed herself closer and shielded her ears at the trauma inducing blood curling screams.

 _"Ah, ah, they were no fun! Oh well, too bad."_ The woman sighed, _"Cerberus, return."_

Three barks and howls.

The sounds of tires tickling across pavement tickled their ears. Neptune moved to stand but a quick look from him made her stop, fear was good when someone knew how to control it, fear was good when people need to survive, fear was good to get people together... and apart. Soon after the woman left elderly, men and women, children of all ages moved towards the dead bodies and pillaged whatever they could find. Desperation at its finest. Men punched the elderly while women kicked the children and the children stabbing each of the three, he elderly knew to play the injured and faked their injuries just for a chance to get closer.

Scath stood up and carried the girl with him, jumping to a roof to avoid the desperate beneath they watched as they practically stripped the men.

"W-Where are we going?!" Neptune (Alter) was very scared. Then she gasped, "Y-You aren't 'taking' me are you?!"

"...Perverted child," Scath blankly deadpanned.

* * *

Planeptune Tower or otherwise called the Planeptune Basilicom was one of the most treasured and expendable buildings in the entirety of Planeptune, next to the normal houses and buildings made for the very purpose of 'canon fodder' the Basilicom was both a place to call sanctuary, church and vault all in one. The employees were happy just being of use to their Goddess, simply seeing her every once in a while when she leaves for a nap was a blessing in on itself.

"Lord Scath!?" The teen's eye twitched, "What happened to you?!"

The employees flooded in and began a stream of questions, concern on their features while some held very well hidden desire to take his spot. However, when a small child with similar looks to the second Goddess residing in their Basilicom all came to a halt... and renewed another stream of questions.

'Who is she?' 'Why is she here?' 'Why are you carrying her?' and the most famous, 'Why does she smell like you?'

Those were the majority of the questions.

"Enough." Scath pushed through the crowd, them parting as they saw he was in no mood to entertain them. "Where is Plutia?"

The brave one walked up, "T-They just arrived, I believe they are in their room."

"The Goddess of Lowee came in not too long before them," Another said.

"Why does she hold your weapon?" The most interesting one mentioned. "Ah, the elevator crashed! Two people were in it, one died while the other survived."

Scath grunted, "I see, name?"

"Unknown."

"...I'll look into it, where's the body?"

"In preservation,

He sighed, _'More work. Wonderful. Well, this should be a piece of cake at least.'_

Neptune (Alter) was passed out in his arms with foam coming out of her mouth, sorta his mistake, how was he supposed to know she had a fear of heights? Neptune (Origin) literally came down from the sky as casual as one can be and showed no sign of it, yet this girl passed out from just a few stories high?

 **"It's because you did stupid parkour!"** Orochi shouted.

 _'You, have a lot to answer, so prepare yourself.'_ Scath mentally said as he trudged up the stairs. He was very balanced when he maneuvers through the buildings, said so from _Plutia_ herself, the girl even passed out. Think of that.

Once he arrived at the door, two foot met his face.

"-You're grounded.ಠ_ಠ" There was no hesitation in that. Just a simple and immediate, 'You're grounded,' and then everything was done. Histoire may be small in everything, but she had lived with Plutia and learned how to deal with children being troublesome. "Now then, I believe you are Neptune?o(^▽^)o" The little girl on a book approached, "My, how cute.o(^▽^)o" _'I honestly assumed she had already perished.（°o°；）'_

While Scath sulked for being grounded (At his age no less!) and their lack of concern, Neptune (Origin) and Neptune (Alter) stared at each other and hadn't stopped since the other dimension version came into the room. Histoire floated towards them and asked, "I thought you would have been more... excited.(゜-゜)"

Neptune (Origin) scratched her cheek, "Uh, yeah, I guess... hold on let me test her. Only I, the Neptune of all Neptunes, can see if she really is a Nep."

Neptune (Alter) hid behind the sulking teen and watched as her look-a-like walk forward. "Do you Nep?"

Neptune (Alter) tilted her head, "...Nep?"

"Yeah, you know."

"...NEP... Nep Nep Nep Nep Nep Nep Nep?"

"Nep... Nep Nep Nep Nep Nep Nep Nep."

"Nep... Nep Nep Nep Nep Nep Nep Nep!"

"Nep... Nep Nep Nep Nep Nep Nep NEP!"

"Nepu!"

"Nepu!"

"Nepnepu!"

"Nepnepu!"

Neptune (Origin) grinned, "Yeah, she Neps."

Scath blinked, "What... just happened?"

"We Nepped." The two said, in complete synchronization. "So get Nepped."

The older one smirked, "Heh, I like this gal. Where'd you find her trait?"

"Its more like she found me," The grounded man grumbled, "...I think she saved my life, like you did back then Blanc."

The cake-themed Goddess raised her brow while her sisters gave her looks, especially Rom. Plutia's eyes widened, which was more like to or three inches wider, and snapped her neck to the sweating brother. Noire grunted, having already heard of this story... just not this one. "Ah, you mean that time? Yeah, I'm pretty sure you'd die if I left you there."

Noire slammed her hands on the table, a look of anger and worry on her face, Plutia sported a somewhat betrayed and sad look. Noire spoke in behalf of them both, "What the hell?! Why is this the first I'm hearing of it!"

Blanc quirked a brow, feeling a smirk grow on her face. Scath suddenly regretted ever opening his mouth, "Well well, looks like he doesn't trust you as much as you think he does. I wonder, how much more do I know than you?"

Noire's power dangerously skyrocketed and her eyes began showing signs of HDD. Plutia merely hugged the toy in her arms until the head popped off and landed in front of Rom... who hid behind her sister.

"Why you-!" Rom and Ram placated her, "Tch, not even worth my damn time. By the way we found your weapon two days ago and I've been meaning to give it back."

Noire's eyes widened along with Aries, quietly the Harpy joined the girls opposing Blanc while handing Neptune (Origin) and (Alter)'s ass in game. They were too easy really. Anyways, _'He never lets anyone touch his stick...'_ Plutia looked down and began kicking on the floor, _'Was I a bad sister?'_

She was confident she was a good one. No one ever told her otherwise, yeah she relies on him to cook, clean, rule, stamp, sign, dress, bathe, brush, play, sleep, protect, fight, and many many more things with and for her but he never complained. Plutia slumped with a depressed air around her. Was it the three years? It definitely had to be the three years...

"I want Scath back." There was no usual drawl. Noire appeared surprised while the rest alarmed. They (sans Scath and Neptune (Alter)) feared she might turn into Sadie at any moment. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

"B-But Pluti-!" The Goddess of Lastation cowered under the cute, sleepy but otherwise commanding aura that reminded her too much of the girl's deceased mother. _'A-Aunt Uranus?!'_

She could feel her knees get weak, _'T-This is Plutia when she's serious... dang, I'm the weakest!'_ She just realized that.

"Am I clear?" The involved gulped, but nodded, "Good."

Her episode done and over, she reverted to the Plutia they knew and loved, drawl and all. "Aww~ Sorry about that, I lost my cool for a second, ehehehe...!"

"I-Its fine!" Noire squeaked. _'And like that, I am once again r_ _eminded not to get Plutia angry, sheesh, that shaved some years off my life, and I'm immortal!'_

Plutia was scary when she transforms, but only those that grew up with her knew just how scary she can truly be in her human form. True, the image of a sexy, scantily clad woman smirking down while she stood above you like your a dog and she your master was hot to some and disturbing to others, the image of a little girl, easy to take advantage of, easy to manipulate, easy to befriend and overall an innocent little lamb? Yeah, she'd take Iris anytime.

"I... guess I'm staying here then?" Scath was reluctant to part with Lastation, then again, "It was only matter of time I guess,"

Neptune (Alter) remained silent, wondering if she would ever show up, she thought she would never until the twins approached her and felt Scath's eyes. The two were about a decade older, but were only a few inches taller... that irked them, Ram more so when she sensed something odd with her. With a raised arm and blank, jealous face she said.

"You're gonna get big bazookas."

Night... was very noisy after that.

Courtesy of Blanc of course.

At least she became friends with Plutia so... win?

* * *

It was an unspoken rule that no one should ever wander the streets of the red-lights district if they weren't looking to get raped, stolen, or kidnapped. Legacy walked through these dark streets with no concern, even with her flushed cheeks and 'mature' body, she did not even grimace when footsteps followed behind her. Her face still covered up by a hood and scarf, yet she let everything below be covered by an elegant dress made for nobility. _'I swear, I am going to **kill** Jester.'_

Jester was beside her, dressed as a clown, and was humming like some little boy licking a lollipop.

"Hey, Legacy, you smell that?" Jester made a show on sniffing the air, "It smells like... bullshits trying to hit on you!"

Legacy sighed, shaking her head in disappointment and slight embarrassment as people began looking at them... no, at Jester funny. From the crowd came whispers, from the sluts came gossip and the bastards a new target. Those who wants to look 'good' by beating someone they thought weaker came up to try their luck.

"Explosive clocks!" Jester cackled as the men desperately tried to pry the ticking clocks stuck on their chest. "Hahaha! Idiots goes boom! Boom!"

When the hand struck 12, time stopped and their bodies quite literally stretched and became a spiral. Being sucked into nothingness and formed a box, said box hovered in the air and as Jester snapped his fingers, flew up where they exploded like- "FIREWORKS! HAHAHA! FIREWORKS OF BLOOD AND FLESH! HAHAHA!"

Legacy palmed her face, _'Why did I bring him along? This was supposed to be a search-and-convince mission! Now look what you've done!'_

After he did his little dance of joy, the clown dressed man innocently blinked at the scowling woman, "You didn't like my show? B-But I put so much effort!"

 _"Yes, I did not like it."_ She bluntly said, _"Now go east. Don't come back until you find our target, am I clear?"_

"...Are you mad?"

 _"No, I'm merely disappointed."_ In herself.

...Five minutes later.

 _"Jester, I swear to our ancestors, I will kill you if you don't come back right here right now!_ " Legacy growled menacingly, her fists clenched and eyes dangerously narrowed at the cackling man having his fun with those gang members. With a 'kicked puppy' look, Jester made his way back beside the shrouded woman and sulked, nevermind the coat of blood on him, he was more concerned about if he'll even get dinner now.

...The man killed the gang member anyways and moved to kill the last one, _"JESTER!"_

Jester froze, fist inches away from punching the man's face in. She was already too late to save the last forty? Legacy lost count a _long_ time ago. The woman scoffed, here they were looking for info on another 'Possibility' and all of a sudden a gang of fifty tried to assault her. With a few throwing knives here and a few throwing knives there, nine have fallen. The commotion they caused called this jackass from fucking a prostitute who she was sure has STD.

"Poo, party pooper," The man boo'ed, "Poo! Poo! Poo! Hmm, poo!"

 _"For the love of-! Shut up."_ Legacy scowled.

When the last remaining gang member fell to the ground, she raised a brow when his power spiked while Jester almost creamed himself. Flesh grew fur, his head changed shape and his teeth elongated. Legacy began thinking of puppies, cute, little, adorable rabies infected puppies. Jester began thinking of Bosingtang.

Legacy brought out her silver tipped arrows and notched it on the ash-colored intricate bow. _"Have you found what you needed?"_

Jester crossed his arms, "Party Poopers don't deserve to know."

 _"I **will** shoot your testicles off."_

"Gah! No! Not my testies! I need those to have sex!" Jester yelped and hid behind a dumpster. "I mean, I can grow them back but that's a _whole_ day! Do you know how many lives I can fuck up in that time?!"

 _"I do not care about your hobbies, now get out there, before I shoot you along with that puppy!"_

The Werewolf lunged for them with speed of mach 1, dashing side to side as it tried to confuse them. Legacy's trained eyes easily followed its erratic movement and just sighed, Werewolfs were beings of speed and power, she thought this would prove to be a good way to challenge herself... turns out she was wrong. It was moving so slow it might as well have been a snail. She aimed directly up and muttered a chant, **"Pierce the Stars [Scorpio Shot]!"**

Jester whistled as the arrow changed half-way into a majestic duck, flapping its wings as it tried to reach the stars above, Legacy's blushing face covered by the black scarf was so cute. She quietly muttered an 'Oops' and another mutter saying, _**"[D-Desperate Chol]"**_

It split into four more ducks and plummeted like rocks in water, their wings spread and their beaks pointed at the frozen wolf.

With a 'Quack' and 'Quack' and 'Quack' **[Desperate Chol]** struck its target with the force of a two tons bomb.

"Haha! You failed!" Jester cackled, "...I think we should bounce. That explosion probably woke up Spear and everyone in Planeptune. That or they're already heading here from mine, can't say."

* * *

It was a night like last night, the streets were bustling and the crows were cawing, humans of all ages and genders traversed the thin paths they call roads. Legacy looked down on teem like the insects they were, fickle little beings, so easily slaughtered and yet thought to be the strongest race. If not for them being capable of Goddess Conversion she would've slaughtered them so long ago.

Jester was not a good man, but he was a good partner in her job. The best even, if only that Reincarnation of the Spear hated Goddesses like they did hen maybe she would enjoy life more... then again if memory serves right he was the type not to leave a debt unpaid. The wretched Goddess Plutia, that blasted Goddess Noire, that puny Goddess Blanc and that idiot Neptune... s.

She flipped her long silver hair and scowled, _"Sister."_

"Legacy!" Her sister jumped from across the alley, "You scared me, I thought it was another man."

Legacy narrowed her eyes, _"Another... man?"_

"Uh, yeah. Don't worry they couldn't even touch me," Her shy sister covered out her severely lacking chest when she caught her looking, "Oh yeah, did you find another? I hear its Spear this time."

Legacy nodded, _"Yes, although his power is significantly lacking."_ She made sure not to stare at the chest, _"Which made searching for him even more difficult."_

"Ah, figures. Hey sis, you're the Reincarnation of the Arrow right?" Legacy tilted her head, nodding. "And Jester is the Reincarnation of the Clock, right?"

 _"Where are you going with this?"_ Her sister was not a Reincarnation like her, so she was fortunate enough to be out of it and unfortunate enough to be in the know, thankfully her trial was never found. Unlike the Second and beyond, the First Trial could only be found by sheer luck. Legacy didn't know who designed it like that but she would either suck his dick or scissor with her as thanks for keeping her sister out. _"N-No way... who did this to you?!"_

Almost every inch of her body had burnt skin that has been scraped off to protect from infection, seared tissue on her face and had everything covered in bandages. Actually, only half her face was revealed to the world. Everything and anything were hidden from the public, yet still gained more eyes than she used to. "Hehehe, I... got caught in a mistake."

 _"What happened, tell me Tekken!"_ Tekken winced from her tone, _"Who did this to you?!"_

"L-Legacy! Calm down, please, its not that serious I'll make a complete recovery." She quietly said.

 _"I will give you five minutes."_ She was pissed, Tekken could tell at least that much, maybe it was her fault for not being in touch for the last five months. The gray haired woman was in a coma, so she couldn't be blamed. The question was, why wasn't Legacy informed? _"Well?"_

"Hehehe, d-do you know... the Rejected Ruler and... The Seven Sages' connection?"

* * *

 **AN:** **Thanks for reading and Feedback is much appreciated!**

 **-Please follow, favorite and Review.**

 **-Exams took up most of my time, the rest was because of projects. My deepest apologies for the delay.**


	11. Initiation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the references made.**

 **Summary: The consequences of a choice are numerous, random and disappointing. They all make choices; it was just up to them which choice they pick. This was… not what he expected when he picked his.**

 **Reminder: Everything is planned, if you don't like where I'm going then you're free to leave whenever you want.**

 **-This is Fanfiction, anything could happen.**

* * *

Jester happily hummed and moved his hand through the water along the fishes, cute little things they were. He let one swim right into his open hand and crushed it, staining the crystal clear water with its blood. It was honestly too bad, fishes were just too tasty and he was unfortunately craving for some seafood right now. The man frowned, "Where's Legacy? We were supposed to meet here hours ago! Jeez! I swear, if I wasn't here that woman would honestly make a mess out of everything."

He leaned back, stretching his arms and felt something very soft. "Oh! Hey Legacy, have I ever told you that you got nice tits? Because you have _very_ nice tits, like, _the best_ tits I have ever felt. Even better than that blond CPU I groped a while back,"

 _"...I am granting you five second to run."_

"Can you make it five, uh, I dunno, minutes?"

 _"...How about five milliseconds?"_

"...I'll take seconds, and thank you, I'll need it, you are very fast..." His lips gained a lecherous grin, "Yeah, _very_ fast indeed..."

Jester yelped when a beam struck just between his legs, barely missing his crotch, _"Four seconds remaining."_

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! BEFORE YOU KILL ME, I got something to tell you." Legacy scoffed and raised a brow, Jester's serious face raising some flags. "...Can I touch your booty?"

* * *

Ram was the younger one of the twins, even if her demeanor showed otherwise... and her body... she always wondered what made Rom so special. Blanc was forever stuck in her pre-teen body, and they were twins so they should be exactly the same body-wise. "Scath, how much do you know about the female body?"

"I know enough," The grounded man said.

"Yeah, but do you know how to get sexier?" The curious girl asked.

"If you're asking me to make you bigger than Rom then I have to say no, and by 'no' I mean _hell no_." _'I've had enough of **Plutia,** of all people, asking me how that stuff works.'_ He sighed, constantly switching games once he loses interest. "Why do you even want to know this... stuff and why are you asking me? Why not Noire?"

Said girl was sleeping on his lap, tired from 'dealing' with Neptune and Plutia's antics for the day. It was a good thing he saw her as an overconfident, protective, cocky older sister because the position they were in might make him pop something that should never be popped.

"Uh, one: She's asleep and two: Blanc said I should never ask something from her, she might just pull something and make us owe her." Ram could understand why that is, "So yeah, everyone else is a flattie like me and Aries is… Aries, she'll just make fun of me."

He... unfortunately cannot deny that. Aries was a, uhm, _harsh_ critic when it comes to body-related questions. One time she made a girl one cup smaller cry tears for five whole hours within three minutes of meeting, he would put a name on it if he actually learned her name. It wasn't too long before they made this trip and he fought with Blanc actually. "How about Falcom?"

Hate her he might, he won't deny a good teacher if he sees one... "Actually scrap that, I'm taking you to Mina."

"Mina?" The teenage girl asked, "Who's that? Friend of yours?"

"She's the owner of the orphanage I used to live in, old woman. The again when she was young she's around Noire's body, both normal and transformed (Like your sister)... then again she doesn't really change much upon doing so unlike Plutia and I don't remember Neptune's transformation. Probably something dumb, like, jiggly thighs or something along those lines." He palmed his chin, kind of pondering on something. "...Now that I think about it, all Noire gets is heavier."

 **"Haha! If she heard that she _will_ stab you."** That, he believes completely. Friend or foe, Noire _wil_ _l_ stab you regardless if you so even _utter_ a word about this topic.

The girl was a glutton.

Ram snorted, "We got _so_ off topic. Anyways, boobs, me, gimme, how?"

"Like I said, I have no knowledge of this subject." Scath sighed, _'This is reminding me of Plutia's first bra... oh wait, she never needed one. She got stuck in her ten-year old form which had less bumps than a board. Ah, yes, this reminds me of Noire's first bra. So many people put in hospital... I don't even want to remember it.'_

Ram, apparently got the picture and laid off, only to ask him another question. "How does HDD work? Blanc stays the same body-wise but her personality and hair changes, like Noire. From the rumors Plutia's HDD is something no-one should ever witness, and at the same time should witness. Rom and I were thinking we should try becoming CPUs as well,"

"HDD, or Hard Drive Divinity is the transformation of a CPU which makes them reknown as 'Goddesses.' Its power varies, given to them by the people and therefore are weak should they be cut off." Scath said, not knowing everyone else listwning outside the door. "Take Blanc for example, when we fought she was weak mostly because I, Noire and Plutia took her Shares fair and square thus weakening her enough for me to beat."

"Another thing to note, the change in outward appearance and personality. Noire's white hair, Blanc's blue hair and Plutia's... tendencies. Like Noire, it might just be a big power boost that also increases her cockiness. For Blanc it changes her personality to let the berserker inside loose, thus changing he way she fights and acts. For Plutia... her personality just refined itself."

Ram blinked, "Wait, but the rumors say-"

"She's a major sadist?" A nod, "You'd be right either way."

"But then what about Neptune?"

"Ah her? I don't really know much to care, so she's an anomaly. Something to be wary off," His suspicions of her being an enemy never left. "Anyways, other than being a big power boost it 'matures' the person according to their mentality, hence Iris'... assets and Blanc's lack of assets."

"She will make you a nail and pound you so hard you won't remember a thing." She instantly said, albeit snickering on the inside. "Wait, but what if-"

"This is only a theory, what if its linked to their original powers? Their importance? Their intellect, experience, skill, compatibility and so, so, so much more. Who knows, maybe in another dimension a Goddess gets flatter for being _too_ mature, or too eager." Scath scratched his chin, "Or maybe bigger because it was completely unintentional? Or maybe the same for having it as a life-long dream. The possibilities are endless, and I'm just pointing out facts."

Ram nodded, "Huh... so what're the requirements to become one? This whole gig sound mega cool!"

"To become a goddess you must first locate a Core, then find a CPU Memory and then you must have the right qualities lest you turn into a horrendous monster hell-bent on destruction and death." He listed the few known reasons. "Where to find some is easy, I can name a handful. However locating the Memory itself is the hard part. Noire and I tried the majority of our decade looking for one yet none appeared."

"...By the way, you still takin' me to see this Mina person?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, sure. Just let me check on Neptune first and then we can go." He brought the little girl here, she was his responsibility. To be completely honest it was on a whim, but hey, she was happy and Neptune *(Origin) was confused. What more can he ask for? Either way, both of them win. As someone who was on the fence on liking or disliking Neptune (Origin) it was a good thing to have his dimension's Neptune to use as a base on the other Neptune.

Basically he was using them... he's going to cut himself a hundred times later.

...Might use a rusty knife too...

Scath looked at the night sky through the wide window in their room and nodded, "This is as good a time as any, ready yourself and be prepared. We're sneaking out."

"Like ninjas?!"

"...Yes, like ninjas."

* * *

"This is so not like ninjas!" Ram shouted as she hung on for dear life. It already flashed by several tine already and they still weren't near their destination! "This is crazy! The human body can't handle this much speed! S-Slow down, I'm scared!"

Scath's currently electric blue orbs glanced at her and shifted to their regular jade, the blue haze of **[Blue Moon]** vanishing as per her request. The man was garbed in a cloak that covered his whole body and head, when he said they would sneak out she thought they would wait till everyone was asleep and walk throughthe frint doors like normal people! Who was she to know he would jump through his window and run down the building fast enough for fire to be lit.

Yes, she was scared and for very good reason.

"Scaredy cat," He rolled his eyes, now moving at a much more comfortable pace. Ram pouted, garbed in a black jacket with a pink shirt underneath with a pink skirt with black accents. "Anyways, Mina's place should be around here."

...She wondered why she never spotted this building before.

"Her husband designed this before he passed, he always had eccentric tastes." Scath triviad.

Two large hands holding up a banner while behind it was a Lowee-styled house even grander than Blanc's house. One thing she noticed were the lack of windows and the building's vulnerability to flames. Just a small ember would be enough to spread chaos.

"Mina!" Scath shouted, "Mina Nishizawa, are you home!"

Several blocks of ice fell on his head, and the voice of a mature woman followed suite. "My, my, do you not see the time of day? Come in, I have prepared tea."

Ram expected warts.

Ram expected wrinkles.

Ram expected deafness.

Ram expected... everything else she could think off, but this 'Young' Lady came back it brought questions.

"She's using magic, her real age is fifty." Scath dodged the thrown knife, snat hing it before it could hurt somebody. "Watch the blade old woman, and face the facts."

Ram paled immidiately, the sheer pressure that came off the woman was suffocating and her hand slowly inched towards the caught blade. Eyes wide in panic and fear, she was desperate to end this.

Scath placed a hand on her head and excluded his own aura, like a raging storm facing against a rising tsunami. Their aura clashed against each other.

Ram feared she would die. Her own arm lashing towards the knife and took it, quickly placing it against her throat she prepared herself to leave this world to escape the suffocating pressure. Scath sent out a pulse that knocked it off balance, lightly grazing her neck, the pain bringing her back from suicide.

"It is too early to pass," Scath frowned, catching the passed out frightened little girl and tossed the knife back at the woman. "Martha, I see Mina isn't here. When she comes home tell her I'll be seeing her the day after tomorrow. There are several things I need to ask her, and none are good."

The 'Old' woman shook her fistful of throwing knives, "You little..! Ugh, I can still beat you at my age little boy! Children these days, fine! But only because of your little Uranus' little baby and don't you dare forget that."

Scath's lips tightened and his grip on Ram grew stronger as memories resurfaced, his eyes grew cold. "Of course, I would never forget her sacrifice."

With that he turned away, jumping to the roofs and began running.

Martha shook her head at the brat's stupidity, _'Oh little Uranus, why did you have to pass on such a troublesome legacy, he doesn't even use your teachings and him and Little Squirle are getting more and more distant!_ _Oh, how I miss you, you sadistic sonnuva bitch. Why did you have to be so stupid? Now Scath's taking after you!'_

She clicked her fingers, "I knew it! She was a bad influence all along!"

* * *

Blanc took the unconscious Ram with a concerned look and a heated glare, eyeing the bandage across her neck. She gave him a nod of thanks, but he gave back guilt at her back. Scath sighed, **"You know what you did and you did what you thought was right. Better than anyone else I'd say."**

 _'If only...'_ If only he was more careful, if only he had more control. **"Is that what you were thinking? Well man up soldier! Time's being wasted on you thinking about what-ifs and what not."**

Scath sighed again. Passing by Plutia's room with nay a glance and went direcrly into his and Noire's shared room where the Goddess laid asleep... on his bed. His pillow was in her arms while her pajamas depicted cute, little, badgers. He moved closer and siphoned something out of her pocket.

Noire's phone.

Scath 'borrowed' Noire's phone, as his was broken during his bout with the Orochi and called an acquaintance. The last time they talked was when he finished his magic training, of course, there was still much to learn and discover yet she felt it was already his time to be out in the world. If 'his time' meant leaving her tutelage at the age of ten where he started at the age of nine... then yeah, it was his time. _"Uhm, Chika Hoshizaki here, can I help you?"_

"Ah, Chika? Its me, Scath. Long time no see," He was well aware it was a fake name. Almost all of his contracts had several fake names they used sometimes. The woman through the screen had long, silky blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to long for awknowlodgement and breasts bigger than Iris... "I was wondering if I can ask you something."

 _"Oh! Uhm, I don't mind. But make it quick will ya? I'm a little busy at the moment."_

Neptune (Origin) walked outside of the room and heard some suspicious mutterings, now usually she wasn't this much of a eavesdropping creep unless said person she was eavesdropping on was Noire, the person that was talking was Traitor. Talking to someone on the phone with his back to the door and sitting cross legged in the middle of the room, his expression was serious. Noire was sleeping like a log, but she wasn't important.

This was suspicious to the maximum.

"I can't let Plutia know this, she'd cry." That only made her even more suspicious. "...Mmm, yeah, I guess. That is a possibility, not so sure about the casualties though... we _could_ try the spot Neptune hides to eat Iris' pudding. Its fairly secluded and far from any nations, I'm surprised that idiot even found it... Neptune? She's an idiot that fell on Noire and became a Co-Goddess alongside my sister, she's nice. If a bit incompetent."

 _'How rude! Talking behind someone's back,'_ Neptune (Origin) fumed. Not noticing Rom and the recently conscious Ram passing by, giving her curious looks... and then joining her. The twins peeking from above her.

Rom: "Who is he talking to...?"

Ram: "Blanc's looking for the dummy... but this is interesting."

"The phrase? Yeah, I remember. Something like... **In these bloody halls, where we shed all our tears**..." Rom and Ram paled, "And, **The darkness waits, our memories alone remains**. Its odd that you, of all people, want to ask me this. Why?"

They did not hear what the person on the phone said, but Scath's tone of voice turned glacial and his power began radiating in menacing waves, cloaking him and illuminating the room in a eerie green glow. His mouth formed a thin line and showed disdain, Neptune gulped and promptly backed away from the creepy man along with the two twins... one twin. Ram was still curious. "...I see. I'll do what I can, meet me at the cursed forest near Lastation."

Several minutes ticked past and he eventually closed the phone, never one revealing the other's identity. Neptune (Origin) pouted, then grinned, this was getting interesting and she had every plan to get in on the action! "I heard that!"

Scath glanced her way, his eyes frosty enough to freeze her in her tracks. "I fail to see why you would care."

"Aw, c-c'mon pal! We're friends aren't we?" At least she saw them as that.

"Pardon? I recall my only friends to be Plutia, Histoire, Noire, Blanc and her sisters and our Neptune." Neptune (Origin) winced, maybe she took her joke too far? Being called Traitor by some stranger was bound to call some raised brows and drawn swords, but this much hostility wasnunexpected.

He really was, "Noire's friend, eh? I see what makes you click. You aren't the type to just let everything pass-"

"I'm the type to watch everything burn should it mean my friend's safety. If betrayal is needed for such a thing, then I'd gladly give it in spades." He coldly said. "...Tch, if you want to join me then be ready at 19 hours from now. Any later and I'll dump you."

Neptune (Origin)'s grin dimmed, "Why you gotta be so rude? Oh bummer, I guess I can adjust my busy schedule."

 _'I highly doubt you had any to begin with.'_

 ** _[Seconded... ugh, I wanna puke.]_**

 **"Huh? Huh?! Am I missing something?!"**

And so on in his mind, Orochi searched his memories.

"And you two? Kids your age shouldn't be up so late," Ram pouted. Very annoyed she was called a kid again, that almost never happened nowadays! Ugh, just because he was a few years older and he treats them as kids. "...Come, I'll take you back to Blanc."

He slipped the phone in-between Noire's breats, the single pocket was being flattebed so he had to improvise. Her girls were big enough to make it work, so on with the twins.

Neptune (Origin) raised her brow, "Huh, how close are you two? I mean apart from what you already said back at Chapeter II."

"I see her as an clingy, protective, greedy and possesive sister. Noire is one of a kind, and even if she wasn't I will still lay down life itself." Scath informed. "Now excuse me, I'll be retiring."

He then slipped into the bed with Noire.

* * *

Purple Heart let out a war cry as she slashed through yet another machine plaguing the factory they just went through, the Goddess wiped the oil on her face and glanced at her companion. The so-called Human with the strength of a CPU dancing through a horde of machines, effectively decimating them in one minute. He let his halberd lean against his shoulder as the man moved on without waiting for her. "H-Hey! Wait a minute you!"

He glanced back, "You still aren't done? Maybe you're even weaker than I thought,"

"Now, now, I know we don't get along, but please try to be friendly in this place. After all, who knows what might happen in a dungeon this dangerous." This wasn't a workout, this was a fight to survive and she was determined to live. Purple Heart turned to face the remaining horde with a steel gaze, her form perfect and without openings. Scath sighed and sat down on a dented pipe, "A-Are you not going to help?"

"If your almost going to die, I'll help. Anything else I'll let you deal with it on your own, don't let others do things for you." He said, resting his chin on a fist. The bored look irritated her but the Goddess saw his point. "Get through this and I assure you, your strength won't be the same as it was before."

Purple Heart sighed and readied her blade, eyes focused on the multitude and sea of enemies before her. Various shapes and sizes and strengths, these monsters were all easy compared to her.

 **[Later]**

Neptune looked down with a blush of embarrassment, a very irritated and wet Scath stood below her chest deep in water. After her hour long fight with the machines, one had the bright idea top self-destruct and then brought the area with it... which had a river below. It was dark, it was stinky, and there were alligators swimming with them. The man was good with animals, so they don't attack her, just brush against her foot which was submerged.

Now as for why she was embarrassed... Neptune was completely naked, sans the jacket given to her by Scath. She was naked from head to toe, not even her D-Pads survived the explosion. What with the water being higher than her and she not knowing how to swim, shocker she knows, she blames the head trauma. Anyways, she would've turned Purple Heart... had she not expended every bit of energy into blocking that attack. So yeah, she was stuck naked with her friend's hostile, probably traitorous, brother as fresh as a baby's bum.

Stupid machines, stupid hands. Why did it have to stick to her?!

"You alright up there? You've been a bit quiet," Neptune nodded, a bit bummed about her lack of achievements lately. "...Look, we might not get along. Ever, maybe... long shot, but why do you call me a Traitor? I haven't done anything to deserve that thus far."

"Eh, I dunno, one look at you and 'Traitor' was all I could think! I dunno why, I dunno how, I just... do." Scath did not sigh, but he did frown. That explained nothing, either this Goddess had crazy sixth sense or she was just plain ole crazy... made sense, from the stories Noire told him this girl was a endearing ball of optimistic energy.

Not his cup of tea.

...He'll work something out.

For Plutia.

"Neptune," Neptune jumped and hit her head on the low ceiling, "...That happened, anyway. How are you getting along with Plutia? She might be nice but she doesn't have a lot of friends sans me, Noire, Histoire and now Blanc. So I worry for her." _'If I find out you made her do something not to her liking you'll see hell itself.'_

The girl on top of him hummed in thought, "Well, we're getting along swimmingly! I mean, she gets scary when she's mad but other than that we usually laze about playing video games and napping. You know, the usual stuff. Histy does all the Quests."

"I see, so all you did for the past three years is laze around and probably let Histoire do all the work along with that," Scath frowned, "I didn't know Goddesses from your dimension approved of child labor,"

"C-Child labor?! We do not!"

"Then why do you let Histoire work in your place? She's barely five year old,"

Neptune blinked, "...WHAT?!"

Scath blinked in surprise, "She didn't tell you? Histoire's a being made from several CPU Cores, the thing where CPU Memories come from in bulk combined into one, and a cross of a tome found in the ruins not far from Planeptune. I can tell you how she was made if you want, but not now."

The Goddess from another dimension was gaping, the Histy here was only five years?! Plutie said Planeptune has been standing for a decade at most. "W-W-Wait... tell me now! I _need_ to know. How the hell do you know that?!"

"How do I- Of course I know that, I was the one who made her." Neptune nodded, that seemed acceptable... "You are taking this more calmly than I thought."

...

"The NEP!?"

* * *

"So we doing a Quest?" Aries lazily asked the two woman in front of her. Plutia would've been with them but she was too busy sulking about the fact Scath left her care once again, Histoire was in shock the same man even dared disobey her. Something about his maturity. The Harpy didn't know, but she was a bit miffed to find Neptune _and_ Falcom was gone too. So the tome was in shock the two responsible, mature people in her care pulled a Neptune.

So yeah, Plutia was moping that two of her friends left her.

"Of course, we've been lazing about for a while and I don't want my skills to rust." Noire huffed, crossing her arms despite her agitated look. The 'best friend' of the runaway was angry for reason unknown, Blanc could care less about her reasons. She was frustrated and Ram was not making it any better. Before the older woman could blow a fuse Rom suggested she blew off steam with a few monsters...

This caught her attention.

As a humanoid monster, she had even more needs than the average. Usually she dealt with these with a quick spar with Scath, or feasting on the farmer's sheep at the cost of the same man looking at her in disappointment. Aries never listened, those things were way too tasty and mutton was her favorite meal!

Noire walked up to the digital board and swiped the screen for the more challenging Quests, most were done by the Guild Members and Adventurers but most of the S-Rank and above quests, like involving those pesky Leviathans, were mostly left for special people like Scath or the CPUs. By Guild Standards they were all beyond, or just S-Rank. The gap between each ranks were humongous, which was why CPUs were held in such high regards.

They dealt with problems they won't get old enough to deal with themselves.

"Found one!" Aries perked up, snatching the paper from the small woman's hands and read it. "Hey!"

 _'Eh, let's see here... Bleh, reading is so boring.'_ She can't read this fancy writing! "Nowa! Read it for me?"

"Give me that," Noire scanned the contents, "We have to kill several horde of Giga Dogoo, Huge Dogoo's using the same method used in making them to make an even bigger, stronger variant, and a single Leviathan-Class Monster... seems easy. We should be able to do it in three hours. Travel time considered."

Aries grinned, "Cool, I'mm'a get a head start!"

* * *

"This side of me is kind of hard, so sorry if I kill you too fast!" Aries cackled as she weaved through hordes upon hordes of monsters plaguing the fields of Planeptune, with her were Blanc and the CPU of Lastation, Noire of The Lands of Black Regality. Now on a Quest that consisted of a very high possibility of finding out about the Seven Sages, she launched her feathers at the horde and watched as the blood spurt into the air and on her face.

Her tongue lapped it up, her eyes shining with unrestrained blood-lust that could be felt for miles upon miles.

No matter how much time has passed, the perfect place for a monster was always the battlefield.

"Come get some!"

Noire sighed and grunted with minimal effort. "That girl is enjoying herself far too much,"

Aries was a monster at heart and will always be such until the ends of time, she could care less if people were massacred. She could care less if her mate's friends were killed by a stray feather. The weak have no place in the battlefield and never will that change! Also, she was _relieving_ herself, not enjoying. There was a difference dammit! Being a holed up behind the desk could be so boring sometimes, you just want to grab the nearest person and rip their heads off to get rid of some boredom.

It was a problem.

Aries was a strong warrior, by Guild rankings she would a an S-Rank.

Aries was a merciless savage, by people's opinion she would be a bloodthirsty psychopath.

Aries was a lustful woman, by anyone's opinion she would be a loyal slut.

...Can that even be a thing? Whatever, these monsters were too easy.

"Nowa~!" Black Heart yelped as a onyx rocket barreled straight for her, the impact caused her to fall out of divinity and revert to human and thus crashed along with the rocket. Aries sat on her stomach with a mad grin, amber orbs dangerously glinting in dark desire despite the sun in full shine. "Fight me, bitch!"

Aries' talons gripped Noire's shoulder in a tight, vice grip and tossed the woman down the mountain. Cackling all the while. She chased after her with a strange glint in her eyes that did not fade even when confronted with Plutia's transformed state, frowning at her from above, her aura demanding any and all beings to bow down and lick her toes. The Harpy pulsed out her own aura, negating some of Iris'.

"Well, well, well," The woman licked her lips, a viscous smirk on her aphrodisiac-like face. "What brought this on, little birdy?"

Aries did not answer, her inner monster taking dominance over her human half. She merely grinned madly and changed trajectory, several feathers floating around her in a dome.

White Heart clicked her tongue, "I guess this isn't normal?"

"Ugh," The recently risen Black Heart wiped her mouth of blood, "What the hell is her problem?! I have done absolutely nothing to that bitch! Ugh, this does it, Iris. Blanc. We're taking her down!"

"Eh, do it yourself." White Heart blanched.

"Blanny..."

"Eh, fine, fine. But only because I want to slam my hammer on her face."

* * *

"What the hell are those?!" Neptune gaped at what she saw below the factory, she didn't even know this thing went in this deep! After the whole exploding floor charade and stuff they began making their descent, of course, this only meant more and more monster machines that went in their paths but those were child's play with her and him begrudgingly working together. His halberd and her sword, they made short work of those machines.

And then they had to have opened this door, even the man was slightly surprised.

"I reckon they're ghouls..." Scath frowned, "Not too dangerous, but they have a special ability that lets them intimidate their opponent enough for them to freeze. Thus letting them use their unique ability to make more ghouls after the ones they've bitten. I thought we cleared them out in the graveyards years ago... wait, what?"

"Ooh, what now?!" Neptune was panicking, "Why did we even come here?!"

"Be quiet, they rely on hearing-" One roared in their direction, feet booming with the hollow metallic spacious room. "...And you just alerted several hundred... you question why I dislike you? Even Noire would know when to keep quiet."

Scath frowned, making a wall of wind that kept them a bit, faster than the eye could see he split open the floor in front of them and made a hole similar to the one they fell in. The Ghouls immediately began devouring the magic-induced winds and once satisfied, charged at them with reckless abandon, Neptune changed to HDD for a better chance but became baffled at the flood that fell in... several grabbed the ledge, but the fingers were shredded off by a frowning Scath.

The hole wasn't even that big.

"The best way to fight them, is to completely avoid them. If you do need to fight them then its best you keep your distance, these things have many variants and each having a different ability than most. Finding high grounds will help, but not for long." He supplied last-minute, as he always does. "We found a cure _before_ you turn, but these things make you turn almost instantly and that only becomes delayed a few minutes with a CPU."

Purple Heart frowned, "I see, but what are they doing here? And how did they come to be?"

"That, I don't know, maybe an experiment gone wrong? Technology becoming our enemy for abusing it all these years? Or maybe this is just the world making its own repellent against us for the abuse we do to it. Gaia is a confusing being," Scath theorized it may be because of of a leakage of something non-nuclear than made them, impure magic? Devilish magic? Or simply tainted liquefied mana. Purple Heart saw the threat, but her other side saw things a bit too... boring.

"That... is no fun," His hand palmed his face, grimacing at this girl's stupidity. Why would you deliberately want to fight an immortal enemy when a single hit on you could very well jeopardize one's entire life. Scath was not afraid of these ghouls, neither was Neptune, but she should at least have a sense of paranoia. "Come now, you wanted to fight them as well, do you not?"

"Me wanting to fight and me wanting to survive, are two completely separate things. Now come on, before they figure out a way back." Ghouls were mindless beasts, but they have the instincts of a beast thus will know how to get their prey. This sole fact was why they were so feared several generations before him... he thinks.

"Race you!" The man tried holding her back. She slipped out of his reach mere seconds before.

Purple Heart rolled her eyes, and floated above the ground with nay a sound. Opposed to the light thumps of Scath... until he grabbed her out of the way of a rotting rocket. With an uncharacteristic yelp, she found herself being pinned to the ground by his foot while he fended off several ghouls with swords with her blade. In his mouth was his halberd, used in fending off the flabby arms of a fat Ghoul.

 _' **[Blood-'**_ Red mist began shrouding him, _' **-Moon]!'**_

Purple Heart stood at his back, another blade in her arms, eyes not wavering despite the sheer numbers stacked against them. Suddenly a circular wall of wind covered them, shielding them away from the Ghouls. Purple Heart saw despite its potency they merely took a couple more seconds to completely devour it. Then another one sprouted out. "This... will be problematic. You got a plan?"

"Yeah, and it involves you beating it and get home crying baby tears." The Goddess blinked, eyes wide at the sweating horned man in front of her. "What are you waiting for numskull?! We don't have all day dammit, get out of here! I can handle these bitches with or without you,"

"I can't leave you like this!" Purple Heart argued as the winds began to die. The Goddess could not believe the annoyance she was dealing with, _she_ was a Goddess, the guardian of the people! Leaving Scath here to deal with a problem of her making, her pride and reputation along with her built friendship will crumble. He alone won't be enough to deal with _immortal_ zombies, er ghouls. "I won't leave, and you can't make me. I want to help you!"

Scath **[Blood Moon]** growled audibly, the horns on his head tightening and steam began emitting from the mist, his jade orbs were firm and as sharp as a soaring javelin launched by a titan. "I don't care what you want, I don't care what you can't... fine... I guess this is enough. It been a good run."

Purple Heart grinned, "I knew you'd see m-"

 **"Do it."**

 **"Portal."** The woman yelped as a rift appeared beneath her, consuming her in one fell moment. Her eyes met with the man's cold, jaded orbs as a black shroud formed on his shoulder **[Blood Moon]** dispelling

 **"Don't say I didn't help you, kehehehe,"** Scath frowned.

"That was unnecessary," Scath said, pumping even more mana into the barrier keeping _them_ safe. "Where did you send her?"

 **"Kehehehe, don't worry 'bout it! She's fine..."** The pause was very unnecessary... he'll trust her.

 **"Aww, Big Bad Shadow doesn't want his own creation... how sad... and pathetic. Did you really think you could get rid of me _that_ easily? You even had the gall to make another... I feel betrayed, Scath."** The girl narrowed her eyes. **"Three long years have I waited, five years have we been separated. Now when we finally meet I get treated like this? Did you forget the times we spent, our blood and tears and sweat we spent? Keh, your more of an asshole that little ole blackie."**

"You were mistake,"

The girl only grinned, **"Yeah, and this mistake is the last one you'll ever make."** **[Dispel]**.

And like that, the enchancement on his body vanished along with the wind barrier. The Ghouls stumbled, tripped on each other and moaned and those that didn't ran after Scath who was killing more and more by the second. Exhaustion began to kick in, the man desperately trying to re-kindle his flow.

 **"Well, don't die, Scath. After all..."** The girl opened a portal and passed through it, although not without another word, **"This is just the beginning."**

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading and Feedback is much appreciated!**

 **-Please follow, favorite and Review.**

 **... I have no excuse, me a lazy bastard.**


	12. Ghoulish Peril

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the references made.**

 **Summary: The consequences of a choice are numerous, random and disappointing. They all make choices; it was just up to them which choice they pick. This was… not what he expected when he picked his.**

 **Reminder: Everything is planned, if you don't like where I'm going then you're free to leave whenever you want.**

 **-This is Fanfiction, anything could happen.**

* * *

Histoire took a deep breath and exhaled, a small smile on her face as she enjoyed the rare silence of a early Planeptunian morning, it would've been much better if the others were there but the tome took what she was given. The tome sipped at her tiny mug and sighed with a small smile, relishing in peace and quiet. Silence like these were so far in between since Neptune arrived, not that her arriving was a bad thing, but she had learned to appreciate them.

"Lady Histoire~," It was one of Scath's informants, the only one he introduced to her, and even then it was done with heavy reluctance. "Hehehe, oh it's been so long since we last met and you're still so freaking cute!"

"M-Miss Xia, how may I help you?ఠ_ఠ" Miss Xia, or Xiaoling. She recognized her by her empty left eye socket and photographic memory. "Scath isn't here unfortunately,(-｡-;"

Xiaolong waved her off, "Meh, I'm not here for him- but for you~!"

Histoire sighed and flew out of her reach, making the older one-eyed beauty pout. "Please be serious, I was informed Scath assigned you to the missing children case. This is a serious issue of not only Planeptune, but every nation within Gamindustri.( ￣＾￣)"

"Pssh! The only reason I'm working with your oh so precious boy-toy is because I actually like Plutia and Planeptune is a decent place." She said with a grin, which then fell, "Then again I could've been inside a cell (or dead) since Scath doesn't spare any mercy against conspiracies."

Histoire gave her the driest look the tome could muster.

Xiaolong sighed, "Fine, fine, you're so not cute in business mode. Right! Onto business. Rumors about the missing children has been circulating in the underworld, some hold truth and the others are too dangerous for people not CPUs or Scath to properly investigate- such as yakuza, mafia, and gangs."

"We're currently investigating the island nation, Leanbox, to see if they had any part in it. However our spy have not returned as of yet so the situation there remains unknown. Currently the nation with the most kidnapped children is Lowee-" Xiaolong then grinned, "You know I ran into the Goddess of Lowee's little sisters, did you know that Rom kid's actually really freaking adorable? I thought I soaked my pants when we talked. Oh! And that Neptune kid, mmm~ Ecstasy."

"Please try to stay in subject,( ￣＾￣)"

"Fine, fine, you're no fun. Anyways, so we thought of asking the Guild for help." She grinned, "Our plan was to make them spread it through the public via the Guild's forums, and basically we made a gamble."

Xiaolong's grin could've split her face in half, "And we found our culprit."

* * *

Purple Heart opened her eyes to find herself not inside a factory about to be mauled and turned into a Ghoul as Scath said she would, but instead found herself staring into a gorgeous morning sky and mountains. The sound of a waterfall nearby and the animals passing only added to the strange sight.

"Where…" She sat up and rubbed her head, where she could feel a rather wet spot. It was an injury to the head. Which was odd since she once speared herself into the ground and suffered little to no injury, but maybe that was because of her Histy's interference… maybe. In any case, it wasn't as serious to a CPU, she would heal.

What was more important was finding out where she is.

 _'Alright… there is nothing to differentiate this place from anywhere that isn't Lowee, but its not snowing so I'm ruling that one out.'_ Purple Heart sighed, _'Where did you dump me Scath?'_

* * *

"Neptune…" Scath stared into the left behind blade of his sister's friend and sighed, sheathing it back on his back and stared down into the shuffling horde of Ghouls below him. It was through sheer luck he made it this far, not through skill, or magic. The latter was something that foolish girl sealed somehow, so there goes most of his arsenal and the rest went through slowing them down. "You better not die… Plutia's going to cry if you do."

Neptune was a good friend to Plutia, someone who kept her company when they cannot. It would be a shame to lose such an asset, since Plutia being lonely… was not a good idea.

"Dammit, if only I can use **[Blue Moon]** then I can at least make a break for it." The Ghouls would adapt, they always would, but he had a few explosives on hand that he could use to collapse the factory on them. It wouldn't take too much effort, the thing was practically mostly underground, cut off the head and the body will follow as they say. "...Dammit,"

His options were limited, either fight them without his magic which was a death sentence even if he does… or make a break for it and risk letting the Ghouls loose on Gamindustri once again. Scath sighed and went back to pondering, waiting for the Ghouls to thin out before stealthily kill what's left and come back before more come, basically a hit and run tactic. Unfortunately, this would take days or even weeks depending on their hearing.

…

This was a pain in the ass.

Waiting was a pain in the ass.

Ghouls were a pain in the ass.

His whole plan on losing Neptune in this facility to meet on the _true_ location so any information would remain confidential was a pain in the ass.

Scath sighed and leaned against the wall once more, waiting for an opportunity. The door was closed and they didn't know he was above them, which gave him all the time in the world unless he makes a noise. A sane man would leave at the first opportunity, a sane man with responsibility would rush out, and then a sane man with responsibility to three nations would stay and try to exterminate them all… probably cause genocide.

...Well he's sure he'll figure something out.

…

...Everything was such a pain in the ass.

...He wondered how Plutia was doing, maybe he should take a break and hang out with his adopted sister once he gets out of this mess.

 **"Hey! You can't forget your plans with Chika!"**

 ** _{Not that I care, but those kids aren't going to save themselves.}_**

 **" _And_ you promised that girl you found you'll go to the park with her!"**

 ** _{And the promise you made with your contacts, you're still curious about the woman with the dog or the black version of the purple haired brat's debt.}_** Bullburger hummed, **_{Also that thing you talked about before Lastation. When are you gonna do that?}_**

Scath hung his head, being busy was such a pain in the ass.

* * *

"I don't believe you," Purple Heart found herself unable to turn back to her human form, not that it was a big deal, she could handle a couple of hours in HDD. What was more important was the woman in front of her, she calls herself Uranus and says she knows who she was but that doesn't make any sense since she was sure she never met this woman… unless her popularity far exceeds her expectations, this woman knowing was impossible.

"That's okay, you don't have to." The woman said with a grin far too wide to show lies. Her eyes reminded Purple Heart of Iris, Uranus didn't bother hiding her sadism. "A little girl already told me all I need to know."

"What…?"

 **"Yup! Yup!"** From behind the woman came out a little girl, the same little girl that came out at Scath's summon. **"Yahoo~"**

Her resemblance to Histy aside, the girl before her felt powerful, even through her inexperience Purple Heart could tell this girl was not someone to be trifled with. Purple Heart realized that yet her eyes were drawn to the thing hanging off her neck, it was a necklace obviously, but it was the picture inside the necklace that caught her eye.

Before she could make any sense of the tiny picture, the girl closed it with gusto.

 **"Hey! No peeking!"** The girl shouted with a growl at the end. Purple Heart raised her hands in surrender, **"Tch, why'd it have to be you of all peopl- whoa!"**

Uranus snatched the girl from her book and hugged her, and by hug she meant rub their chins together, with the girl screaming to let her go. "Aww~ I can't believe it, but you're so cute!"

 **"Hands the fuck off lady!"**

The husband snickered, "Even when she curses its cute."

 **"To hell with you!"**

"So cute~" Uranus swooned, falling off her husband and onto the ground with patterned breathes and a flushed face. The good thing was the little girl was free, the bad thing was she was muttering to herself. Her eyes snapped to Purple Heart.

"Uh, hello there, my name is Neptune and I'm the Goddess of Planeptune. Its nice to meet you…?" Purple Heart did not know how to interact with this Black Histoire, "Uh, I'm a friend of Scath's?"

Black Histy blinked, then laughed so much tears began to form. **"If you think that man considers you a friend then I so pity your lackeys. You have no idea what the man is and what he's planning."**

"WRONG!" Uranus came back to life with a warcry, "I know who he is, what he is and what's he's plotting!"

 **"You'll die in five years time, what the heck are you talking about?!"**

"Like I CARE! I've lived long enough for a woman my status, it's time to pass the fucking torch is what I say!" Uranus reached down the table and took out a case, big enough for a sword and thick enough for two. Purple Heart did not like the expectant eyes given to her, she did however, like the plate of pudding offered to her. "Its either my son or my daughter that'll exceed me, I don't care if my bastard ex's still gunning for me, my son or daughter will avenge me someday. I know it,"

 **"...Tch, freaking freaks."** Black Histy clicked her tongue and bit her finger, **"...Gah! Whatever, just get on with it already! We're treading on thin ice with this bitch hanging around."**

Uranus groaned, "F~ine,"

The woman turned to Purple Heart and gripped her shoulders, all mirth and warmth in her eyes lost as her pupils morphed. "Listen well and listen good, Scath cannot be trusted with a Fragment. I don't know what he's told you or what he'll become in the future, but he cannot be trusted with a Fragment."

Uranus pressed her forehead against hers, "Do you hear me? He… cannot… be trusted… with a Fragment. The [?] of a CPU can never be trusted!"

Purple Heart blinked, "Wait, what's a Frag-"

 **"Time's up!"** Black Histy shouted and opened a swirling portal beneath her, the woman yelped, and then fell.

Uranus' husband leaned down and said, "Take care of our daughter!"

* * *

It was one thing to be bored, it was natural to be bored, being bored was natural for a normal human being to feel when there's nothing to do.

...But to feel bored when death's literally below you?!

"I don't know if its me, or if these things aren't as intimidating." All things considered Ghouls were freaking weak, sure they had the ability to adapt to anything they see and the ability to eat through magic of all varieties with the strength to rip open steel doors. Ghouls were only feared because of their bites, or so the man reasoned with himself. "But this is getting really boring, how long do they plan to stick together like this?!"

There were still twenty-ish ghouls below, much fewer than last time but still too much to handle alone. The area below wasn't exactly open space either which rendered his halberd next to useless. Scath looked at his Qatar and frowned, the reach was a problem. The next largest issue was his magic, even after four hours it still hasn't come back. The girl took it away the same time she took Neptune.

Even without magic Scath was still at least as strong as Non-HDD Noire.

Still, twenty was too much.

Scath jiggled the pouch on his hip and tsked, _'Not a lot, many two… three tops.'_

He would use them now if it didn't mean this spot being compromised and his plan to collapse this plan fail. Three grenades to collapse an abandoned factory was already pushing it, make it two and it would become impossible. "This is why I don't rely on modern weapons."

 **"To be fair this is your fault."** Orochi deadpanned, **"Black Tsun advised you so many times, yet you never listened!"**

 _'What do you know? You've been here for a week!'_

 **"I watched your memories, and by the way I got to point out that for a tiny ass girl Histoire has a _fine_ ass. You got a talent in sculpture."**

...Scath jumped down and faced the Ghouls, "I'll face death before I acknowledge that!"

Scath Staigin does not like fighting in enclosed areas, he has stated this once and will state it again, he does not like enclosed areas. Either this was because Plutia stuffed him in a box when they were seven for the better part of the day, or he couldn't swing his halberd and have freedom to dodge. This was why he invested in qatar's, but this situation was the worst place for qatar's.

On the other hand.

 **[Mind of Yamata: Activate]**

There was always this.

 **"I knew you doing jackshit would work! I just knew it!"** Orochi was proud of her container, true he was tons weaker than she would've liked but that was just her preference! Honest. At least he wasn't as pitiful as the last reincarnate, that _thing_ was atrociously weak. Didn't even reach her second cycle.

She should know, she watched the girl die in the fire herself on the other plane. Being the great Yamato-no-Orochi made it so only the laziest of lazys got her as punishment for their tardiness… the longer they wait the stronger their opponent becomes, that was the sole rule the two factions agreed on.

 ** _{For the love of- you shut the fuck up! You're the last thing that has a right to fucking say that.}_** Minotaur has been quiet for personal reasons, now that this bitch was here, he didn't have to speak as much cause she was enough to annoy the fuck out of the brat. **_{And you! Pay fucking attention! I ain't having my container die from a fucking corpse!}_**

Scath spun and lodged the axe-head on a Ghoul's forehead and spun, pulling the head out and decapitating another one with the blade. He grabbed the edge of the hilt and pushed, driving the spearhead into another. He danced through yet another cluster of hands and amputated at least five, the man jerked to a stop as something grabbed hold of his weapon.

"Son of a bitch!"

Scath let go of his weapon and kicked the Ghoul holding it, quickly catching the now free halberd he made quick work of the lurking Ghoul behind him. The man then turned once more and jumped, using a slowly rising corpse as a step and went back into the safe room. The Ghouls reaching up with their rotting arms as he lobbed them off if they got too close, soon enough they realized the best option was to back off.

"Hm… that was a lot easier than I thought," He can't keep fighting for a long time, more will pile up soon space would become an issue, for someone who uses polearms meant to swing like him, that was a death flag. It doesn't help that they had bodies as hard as freaking granite… okay so that wasn't an issue when you could cleave through iron, but it made shit a whole lot harder.

Scath peeked down and saw around fifty Ghouls scrambling about, drawing more and more Ghouls with their mess. The man sighed and leaned against the corner once again, far from the door and farther from the hole. He'll wait for another chance to trim down their numbers.

…

Nah, Scath jumped down once again and took out three of them while he did so.

In front of him was the beginning of a horde, most were of regular shape for Ghouls but there was a number of others that looked like a Wendigo, Golem and the most intimidating was the Ghoul that looked like some kind of macho man with a little bit of yeti in him. The Wendigo-Ghouls screeched and came at Scath first.

 _'Wendigo: Spirits inhabiting those that succumbed to their hunger and resorted to cannibalism. In contrast to their frail and weak-looking bodies, they are actually quite powerful but otherwise relies on their speed and mobility to control the battle. Their skin are like armour, one must burn it off to reach the soft flesh below.'_

Scath's halberd flashed and behind him the Wendigo's head bounced once as the body frantically and erratically moved, until all was still. "Unfortunately for you, speed is kind of my specialty."

Scath ducked under the Golem-Ghoul's arms and bisected it, or at least tried to. The Golem-Ghoul didn't just _look_ like a Golem, it _was_ a Golem. The thing was made out of raw iron, no face and was thick enough to use all the space in the vicinity, on the bright side until Scath kills it the other Ghouls are stuck behind it.

"You are one ugly motherfucker." Scath cleaned the axe-blade of his weapon, eyes narrowed at the green goo trailing down the Golem's green orbs… lights. _'Golems: Strong, sturdy, stubborn and once boasted an impenetrable defense until man discovered magic and made enchanted tools. Even then only the most powerful, or precise, can pierce their skin usually made out of natural resources, hardened with their life.'_

In other words, this thing was hard as hell.

It didn't take an experienced warrior long to find an opponent's weakness, especially an opponent that lacked a mind. Scath repeated what he had done not too long ago and cut open the floor beneath, the Golem's slow march granting him enough time to do so.

Its weight made it drop like a meteor.

"I'll deal with you later,"

The Ghouls were growing restless, and more were coming with the Golem's loud descent.

Once again Scath cleaned his blade of blood and cloth and now iron, then frowned. "This is a going to be a pain in the ass."

 **"You know, you could ask for a little help~"**

"I am not asking you for anything." Scath didn't need to look back to know Croire was floating there. The little girl with black clothing and chains, moving in an almost hypnotic motion, "I can't ask you for anything."

 **"Really?"**

"Okay, stop that. Speak like a normal person Croire."

"Tch, what a drag. Fine, since _you_ asked. I guess I'll hop off, for a little while." Croire waved her arm and made an earth wall, which seemed to hold them off as… well, it was rock. Enhanced with magic, even if they could eat magic, it was still rock. "So… what about me helping you? All you have to do is ask~"

"I said it once, and I'll say it as many times as I have to. I _can't_ ask you for anything, not anymore."

Croire pouted, "I'm not gonna make you owe me!"

"Our time together proves otherwise." Scath looked towards the earth wall and scowled, "How long is that gonna last?"

"Ehh, unless there's a Golem there. Then it'll last for as long as I want it to. It's not like I'm weak or anything." Croire then almost gagged, "Ugh, this smell really stinks."

"Ghouls are rotting, living and moving bodies. Decomposition doesn't… seem to work on them… I don't know." The ripped flesh might be from when they were alive, the broken bones might be from them shuffling, and the easy to rip skin might be from age. Scath wondered how many times he mentioned this, cause for the life of him he can't remember, but that wasn't important! "Their skin is easy to rip, but their flesh is tough. Impossible for something in their state."

"Hmm, well I'm a little bored so I'll help you."

"I said no."

"And I didn't say I asked for your opinion." She hopped off her book and took seat on beside his neck, The deep red ribbon around her arm loosened and wrapped around his throat, then tightened. Scath almost choked but a quick glare to the girl made her loosen it, "A-Ah, you're still as scary when something actually ticks you off."

"Croire…" Scath's warning was not heeded, as the girl let the earthen wall go down and the Ghouls that stacked behind it along with it. They realized the space above and used themselves as steps. Now with that gone they stood up and began running towards him. "...We are talking later young lady. Unseal my magic, it doesn't feel right fighting without it."

"Fine, _dad~_ " Croire cackled, doing a quick aria, then fell silent. Her blue orbs narrowing at the rapidly approaching horde. They were swept away with a flick of Scath's wrist. "Let's get rid of the trash, like old times."

Scath brandished his halberd, an almost emotionless look on his face. "Yeah… like old times…"

* * *

The image cut out.

"What the-?! Awww~ C'mon Fortuna! It was about to get to the good part~!" Jester, now a purple haired man with yellow orbs, whined and rocked in his chair. Almost toppling it as his partner, Legacy, with hints of grey hair peeking from underneath her hood, groaned and palmed her face. "Bring it back! Bring it back! Bring it back! Bring it back!"

Legacy sighed with exasperation, _"Jester…"_

"You want to know too right?! C'mon~! At this rate this gonna become another ass-pull! I hate those things!" Jester slammed a small clock on the table. It was a small clock one would expect to find in an old abandoned mansion attic. The clock's glass was broken but it was still ticking, "If you don't bring it back I'll blow this whole fucking place up!"

It was bit and taken by a three headed dog which then swallowed the thing whole, Jester, who was spamming his power to make it blow up, made it blow up too late. Their cheeks puffed out and black smoke leaked from between their fangs. The man whined and turned the office chair into a rocking chair with him sucking on his thumb with an expression that made them think of a beaten puppy.

"Beo..." The middle aged woman with a three headed dog behind her raised her brow, as if asking, 'what did you expect me to do? Sit here and wait for us to blow up?' "...Good job."

Beo smirked, pleased with herself... still, whoever came up with a name like 'Beo' better be fucking happy. The name sounded way to masculine to be with the face of a woman.

Beo was a woman with blonde hair and a blue eye, almost a carbon-copy of the Goddess of Leanbox with only the scars littered around her arms and a missing eye, the woman carried a warhammer and an waraxe. For clothing, she wore what most people would call a business woman's suit.

Legacy then found her front being assaulted by three fluffy yet terrifying dog heads, almost each one being the size of a big polar bear. So nearly 11 feet tall. And was as wide as a freaking… whatchamacallit? Ah, one of those monster trucks Jester wanted to explode so much. And yet, it i still capable of bewitching the hearts of girls and guys alike like a little puppy.

 _"You did a good job too Cerberus,"_ Legacy smiled at the beast. _"Are you sure you won't switch partners?"_

"Of course!" Beo grinned, "How could I show off to Staigin when I have someone with me?"

Valerie, who just came back from whatever she was doing, frowned as she heard that. "We are not here to impress anyone, either fix that ambition or leave."

She was a pale woman, very pale, almost moon pale with long orange hair that turned blue as it went down and ended on the floor. She wasn't very tall, not that she was White Heart small, but she was close. "The Seven Souls, I hate you for that name Jester, are not here to mess around. So Beo, please put your sick admiration of Spear away from the table and keep it to yourself…"

Beo rolled her eyes.

"And Fortuna, please do not abruptly cut your reports."

Another blonde person, this one has the figure of a twelve year old. She covers her body in a red robe, obstructing everything from view. Her face was cute, almost doll-like, but that was soon hidden by a plain mask with a green cross. She wore a belt with five, serrated knives made to rend through flesh and bone. She had a gold locket which somehow glinted in the light despite being under her cloak.

Fortuna nodded, yet didn't say anything. She did, bring out a knife when Jester came close.

"Still playing hard to get I see~" The man said. "One day… you will be mine!"

 **"Sit down!"** The large, muscular man with a giant butcher knife and wore a ripped karate gi shouted. His short brown hair was almost non-existent while his eyes remained closed. Jester yelped when his chair exploded from underneath him.

"Hey! How am I gonna sit down with splinters in my ass?! Huh? What do you say to that Juggernaut?" Jester sat on the floating clock coming out of his pocket with his legs and arms crossed, Juggernaut growled deeply and stood up, his full height almost reaching 8 foot. Yet even so, Jester merely raised a brow and said, "You wanna try me bitch? You know how our last fight went."

Juggernaut growled but backed down with a look from Valerie. **"...This ain't ending here, boy."**

"Good Goddess, how does this building hold up?" Valerie sighed, "In any case. Shall we start the meeting?"

Beo stood up, "I wanna see Staigin's fight!"

"No."

Beo was like a beaten puppy.

Cerberus barked.

Fortuna let out a small giggle.

Legacy sighed.

Jest cackled.

Juggernaut grunted.

Valerie nodded, "Now then… how can we recruit Spear so we'll finally be reunited?"

* * *

The Goddess known as Neptune was an experienced sky-faller, so when she suddenly found herself falling at high velocities in the air just after she spoke with those odd couple, she was surprised at all so she didn't panic. In all honesty, she was more or less pondering their words.

"Traitor can't be trusted with a Fragment…" Neptune muttered to herself, "And what was that about being the… the… whatever of a CPU?"

The lilac haired girl frowned, "This is too much thinking for little old me."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading and Feedback is much appreciated!**

 **-Please follow, favorite and Review.**

 **... I have no excuse, me a lazy bastard, again!**


	13. Creation's Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the references made.**

 **Summary: The consequences of a choice are numerous, random and disappointing. They all make choices; it was just up to them which choice they pick. This was… not what he expected when he picked his.**

 **Reminder: Everything is planned, if you don't like where I'm going then you're free to leave whenever you want.**

 **-This is Fanfiction, anything could happen.**

* * *

Croire's powerful magic made quick work to the magic-resistant Ghouls, now Scath says magic-resistant but that was only because they could eat it. Not really much to eat when the thing you're eating burns you from the inside out, well there was that one ghoul who survived the first meal but he simply decapitated it. The change in difficulty with magic was absolutely ridiculous, this wasn't exclusive to them, anyone that can learn magic has a unfair advantage to those that don't.

"This is almost too easy!" Croire cackled as she waved her hands around like a lunatic, flames and arcs of lightning followed accordingly. Her eyes had a mad gleam to them, "People used to say you guys were tough! Don't make me laugh, your only worth is being fertilizer! Stop being so fucking weak and fight back!"

"Croire… calm yourself." The girl froze, pouted, and then sighed. She moved her arm in one more arc and made the flames and lighting shape into a ball, Croire jumped up and landed on his head before snapping her fingers. The ball of fire and lighting detonated and took what little survived the magical onslaught. "...Thank you."

Scath pulled out his halberd out of the ghoul's head,

"So, what now?" Croire spun a severed ghoul head on her finger, the same ghoul that could consume flames, "We blowing this place up?"

Scath nodded, "Make a flame, consume this floor and the floors below and above, we're not letting a single ghoul get past us. The consequences if we fail would be disastrous; I don't want to deal with this."

"Spoilsport," The tanned tome blew a raspberry, she swung her legs in front of his face. "Hm… there!"

Croire conjured a blue flame and flicked it to the nearest body pile, it soon began to spread and soon engulfed the whole room. He could see some of the flames move as if they had sentience, keeping true to their origins; they were mischievous in their ways. It formed a hand and waved at him, when he didn't wave back another hand and a torso formed and it then crossed it like Noire would when he forgot her birthday.

Those days were better left in the dark depths of time.

Scath sighed and waved back to the flaming hand.

It seemed pleased, taking the bodies with it as it went further down. Croire tugged on his hair, "Hey, get the hell outta here before it blows the fuck up."

Scath could only nod, "...Where is Neptune…?"

"Neptune? Oh, you mean that bimbo. Yeah, she'll be back home safe and sound, a bit roughed up, but that's what you get for being retarded enough to travelling space and time." The Black Tome fingered her ear and flicked off whatever she got, "Unless Cry-Baby Cristy obediently obeys me, I can't guarantee anyone's safety if they ain't a CPU."

"...Is she safe? Don't try to fool me Croire, you know me better than to fall for your lies." Scath spent enough time with her since her creation to know how she worked and vice versa. Histoire wasn't able to spend enough time with her sister to properly get to know her and Croire didn't want to spend time with Histoire either… now that Scath thought about it, Noire and Plutia never met Croire.

"Ah-ah-aah, you haven't fucking changed since the day you kicked me out." Scath could only cringe, the memories of the day he kicked her out still hurt, "You got rid of me, and when I want to come back you reject me, - _why the is it so wrong for me to go back home?_ \- Was I just some tool for you to use and throw away?! Answer me Father!?"

"Croire…"

"Yeah, yeah," She sighed with annoyance. "Scath, you poor little boy, can't handle a single night without hugging dear mommy's sword or me to comfort you. What, did you make Cristy just because you missed me? Oh, you made her while I was there, so she was just my fucking replacement, all because I was getting rusty. What, are you gonna throw her away like me when you have the chance?"

She shook her head, her tiny fists shaking with contained anger. "...You were everything I had. And you threw me away. I'm not your tool Scath, I'm not some fucking toy you throw after you destroy it!"

"Croire… you know I had no choice." She twitched.

"...I hate you." Croire frowned, throwing her hands up and slamming it down, opening a portal which swallowed him and one she followed. They arrived just outside the factory, just as it began to crumble. Croire floated up to him and gave him a good, magic enhanced slap. "I hate Cristy too."

"Cro-"

"Stay the fuck away from me you Traitor!"

* * *

Neptune did not move from the crater she made on the ground, the words of that woman Uranus were too much to just ignore. She should bring this up to Noire and Plutie, Blanc too. The Histoire here may or may not be trusted since she was made by the topic and thus might be loyal to him, or Planeptune. "Can't be trusted, ha! Called it…"

...It didn't feel as good when someone else called it out.

"Really doesn't feel as good… oh well, can't argue with the results!" It was near impossible to make Plutie or Noire hate him, not that she planned to make them hate him anyways. Blanc won't hate him that was for sure, she wouldn't hate someone who helped take back her nation… Neptune still felt cheated on that. Rom and Ram, those two were a giant surprise, she didn't think they lived at this time and look at them now, older-looking than the ones in her dimension and with bigger tits too.

...At least Rom was: the teen Ram here was still just as flat as the ten-year old in her dimension. No surprise, being Blanc's relative. If there was a surprise then it would be Rom, Neptune saw those peaks in the showers one time and they were massive. Like, those things should make binding them under bandages impossible, and yet she does it anyways!

Was it fear of Blanc being so jealous she'll hurt her? Nah, that was even more impossible than Noire having a… oh crap, then it was possible! Neptune suddenly felt nervous, should she mention this to Plutie and see where things take off from there? There were rumors of Blanc asking for the Shares of her sisters back home back in the old times so maybe it wasn't too impossible… oh who was she kidding the girl loved those twins.

...Doesn't hurt to be safe though.

"Welp! Better start making my way back to the factory. Don't want Plutie to kick me out, and Scath doesn't deserve to die." Neptune nodded, "Yeah, not yet at least."

It didn't take long to find the factory; she saw it when she was falling.

Boy, what a sight she came to.

The entire factory was blown up, collapsed, completely wrecked. There was fire everywhere, some were spreading to the trees, but were put out by a strong wind… along with the tree. That means Scath was alive at least, but how did he manage to get out?

Must be another ass-pull, no other explanation.

Ass-pulls and him go hand in hand.

"Yo!" Neptune jumped down from the tree behind the exhausted man lying on the burnt grass and dirt, "Huh, so you _are_ human. This is the first time I've seen you tired."

Scath glared at her, "Shut up, where the hell were you?"

"Oh, you know. Being a protagonist." The portal was enough to say she was a protag, not that there was a need of one. "Where were _you_?"

"Oh, you know, trying not to be useless." The man grunted and sat up. "...Mind going back home and tell Histoire to increase security across all nations? I found something that needs my immediate attention… and it isn't pretty."

"Mind telling me what it is?"

"Mind leaving me alone?"

Neptune pursed her lips, is it just her or is Scath really acting Blanc-ish whenever she's been pissed off on her books not selling well, or not selling at all. Poor girl had really high expectations and sacrificed so much of her time on those… too bad they suck so much people use them to ward off beasts. No kidding, she saw someone do that and it worked.

A forest needed to be replanted after that was made public.

Scath clicked his tongue and frowned, this might be the first time Neptune saw him this angry. "Aww, what's wrong big guy, the ghouls too much for you to handle?"

His glare, by herself, his glare was like pinning a Tyrannosaurus Rex against a Baby. Neptune can feel her body freeze up from the mere sight of it, he already looked like he was glaring at everything before but now when he really was glaring. The Goddess took a step back and raised her hand in surrender.

It did not help.

"...Just go home." The man was obviously not in the mood to deal with her, but she didn't care, nobody just 'deals' with Neptune. Neptune, 'deals,' with _them_. She crossed her arms and stared at the man with courage, she wasn't backing down from this. She had to find out what Uranus meant when she said, 'Scath cannot be trusted.'

And why the hell was she imagining his hair blue when his face was like that?

Weird… moving on.

He took a piece of paper from his jacket and began to write on it, some bird from the forest came down and as he rolled it up the bird snatched it and flew towards Planeptune.

"What's that?"

"Something you should go help with make true, it's to give Histoire an official position in the Basilicom other than a helper." Scath muttered, "Now, go home. I don't have the patience to deal with your tendencies anymore."

"No." Neptune mimicked his voice as best as she could, "Why do you always go out on your own? It's not like you have a shortage of friends like Noire. And mind you I have been really trying to act normal around you."

And she'd like to think she did well… so when was she going to go back to what _she_ considers normal? Cause this was exhausting and boring.

...Was she surprised to find herself at the mercy of a blade? No, of course not, he already looked pissed before she came, but who made him this pissed and where can she met them? She so wanted to know how to get someone like him this angry. Neptune knew the only reason she wasn't dead was because of her relationship with Plutie.

"...Just go." Scath frowned and seemed to equip a blue shroud and simply vanished, the only signs of him once being there was the grass he left disturbed. Neptune sighed, rubbing the neck she almost lost and winced at the drop of blood.

* * *

Plutia and Neptune, the two Goddesses of Planeptune, both completely irresponsible and leaves all the work onto Histoire, a being made help them in their tasks made by Scath through unknown means. Noire, the sole Goddess of Lastation, has a habit of overworking herself to the point Scath knocks her out just so she won't collapse. Blanc, the sole Goddess of Lowee, make terrible books and a pitiful rack.

Fortuna was a mute, someone who couldn't speak, it was only because of her condition that she was able to notice something wrong with the masses as she made her way through the busy crowd of Lastation's markets. From the looks of it there seemed to be a monster approaching that not even a CPU can handle, she almost smiled, they were finally realizing the CPUs were only immortal and not invincible.

Valerie sighed as she accompanied the little girl in her walk, this was her obligation, because if she left Fortuna alone for even a second without adult supervision. She would turn to her other personality and start a killing spree.

"Fortuna, calm down, you're making a scene." She was wearing her mask at the moment so she wouldn't be that quick to be reported for leaking killing intent while around people but still, Valerie was paranoid of Noire's capabilities. There were many ways the girl could find them, through the media or through people's lips; she could also hunt them down herself if she wanted to. "Fortuna!"

The little girl almost didn't listen but a very stern look from the older woman made her look down in shame. Valerie looked around and whispered, "Don't do that! You'll make more attention than Jester!"

She could feel Fortuna's eyes widen behind her mask, then the rapid nodding, if there was one thing this girl hates- it was Jester. All things considered Valerie felt sorry for Legacy for dealing with Jester as her partner, she truly pitied that woman who has to deal with a man as psychotic as Jester… hey, sacrifices had to be made.

Fortuna made a gesture of apology with her arms and body, "It's alright little one, you have done no harm which cannot be undone,"

The little girl's smile could be felt beyond the mask. The sheer radiance and positivity she gave off was a complete 180 from her usual demeanor. Valerie shook her head and took the girl's hand, "Come, we're going to Mina's orphanage in Planeptune."

Fortuna led Valerie into a dark alley and made a mirror; the flat, reflective glass shimmered and changed the mossy brick view into a small unlit room. On the bed laid a snoring, scantily clad, not even on the bed, Aries. Her legs were on the bed, but not the body or the head, "Why her room?"

The little girl took out a pen and paper and began writing, [She's the only one who's asleep at this time, next time, ask me to spy on your complex when its night.]

Valerie coughed to get rid of her blush, so she has a slight complex with her cousin, so what? There was nothing wrong with cousins being affectionate! Also it was not Aries she was related to, that was Juggernaut; she was related to the one and only Noire. Their mothers were once lesbian sisters into incest before Noire's father swayed Noire's mother to the 'straight' path. Well, that was what her mother told her at least.

She was dead now- thank the Goddess- so Valerie placed all her corruptions in the grave with her.

...Valerie kept her mother's, ehem, sex toys with her.

...Fortuna looked at her like she was scum, even she could tell that with the mask.

"Don't read my thoughts without permission!" The woman with two hair color blushed, embarrassed of the situation. She coughed to regain composure and assumed a cold and apathetic look. "Now then, let us depart."

[Don't look so serious Valerie, you might get wrinkles at your age.] Fortuna then jumped into the mirror, thus granting her a headstart from the now angry woman. Said angry woman was attracting attention from the men without homes and men desperate for a good woman, however one withering glare from said angry woman sent them all running away like a horde of little bitches. Valerie then gripped her own locket and shouted into the mirror.

"I'm no older than 22! Do not make 'old woman' jokes just because I am a decade more mature!" Valerie walked into the mirror determined to give that girl a spanking, the mirror they used as a portal shattered behind her after she arrived.

Aries was sound asleep, the time was 1600, and Noire should be somewhere in the Basilicom. Valerie quickly located Fortuna and pinned her against the wall with panic in her eyes, her voice was low as she spoke, _"Why didn't you make a portal in front of the Basilicom or anywhere that_ _ **isn't**_ _inside it?! We're going to look like criminals this way!"_

[Calm down, we're in the clear, I sense only this woman inside the building. Not including the staff,] Fortuna wrote, [Even if we _do_ get caught, I already made an appointment with Histoire.]

Valerie coughed and composed herself again, "I-Is that so? Very well then, good work Fortuna, I thought we would have become criminals there."

[With our true line of work, we might as well be criminals right this moment.] The girl wrote. [Let's go, we don't have much time… we need to set up cameras.]

"I am not letting you peek on my sister or her friends!"

[Get your mind out of the gutter hag, we're doing them for surveillance purposes.] Fortuna opened her robe and obtained several small crystal balls. They moved to the main living room after placing a crystal ball into the curtain rods. There Fortuna almost puked at the bright colors but imbued the balls into the TV and some of the shelves and finally… replacing a teddy bear's plastic eye with one.

"H-Hey, should we put one on the clock?"

[No, because they remind me of Jester and do you I know our target loves watching the clock's hands move, she would immediately spot the crystal.] Fortuna drummed her fingers onto the TV screen and ripples began to form, soon she was able to insert the last crystal ball into it without damaging the wiring inside. [We should be fine now, come on, let's get back before they arrive.]

"Y-You still need to meet with Histoire right? I can talk with my cousin right? I mean, you have an appointment with Histoire and it would do you well to be early."

[Negative, the appointed time is tomorrow… and I sort of made an excuse of being a bit busy with a certain project which may or may not even exist… I heard Scath was going to be gone all day tomorrow so I took the chance, I don't have to see him anytime soon.] Fortuna looked to the side in slight embarrassment. [...At least until we get him in our ranks, but I'm sure I can make something to avoid him!]

Valerie did not know the girl's issues with the man who was the reincarnation of Spear, she may be the leader and could be colder than a glacier, but she wasn't Juggernaut or Jester, she wasn't going to pry into business not her own.

Besides, they were busy with _that_ so even if she wanted to, she wasn't allowed.

"You have to confront him one of these days, Fortuna, you can't keep avoiding him forever." The little girl pulled up the hood of her robe and tightened it up, hiding her face from view, she stood up abruptly and ran towards the window then jumped. Normally, this would have shattered it but because of Fortuna's gift, she just sunk into the window and vanished…

…

"Don't leave me here alone!" Valerie shouted.

The woman huffed and began to pace in the room, they were supposed to do this together, and when she tried to help the girl this is what she gets? Well, showed her for being a nice person. Valerie slumped on the couch and pouted, she had no way of getting out nay busting the window was an option, but that would paint her as a brute in Noire's eyes.

The door opened and a small girl on a book floated in, "Oh my, who might you be?(゜-゜)"

"N-Nowa's… I mean, Lady Noire's cousin. I came for a surprise visit, as we have not seen each other for years." Might as well show her all she's worth, Fortuna wasn't coming back anytime soon. She trusts her instincts, and experience, this was not the first time Fortuna ditched her partner for mentioning him and her getting back together… poor Beo… "My name is Valerie Norn, I am a Valkyrie."

"O-Oh, I was not aware Noire has any living relatives.(ఠ_ఠ)" Histoire ushered the woman to take a seat, "Well, introductions are in order, as you may or may not know I am Histoire, the Oracle of Planeptune.（＾∀＾）"

Valerie was sweating on the inside, why did she just spill out her name and career? No, no, she can do this. She hasn't spilled her organization yet, she can still look at Jester and declare him the most vulnerable when the leak of information is inexcusable. "It is a pleasure to meet someone with such high reputation… er, pardon my confusion, but what is an Oracle?"

"Ah! It is my new position which Scath assigned to me with help from Plutia and the other higher ups,(*≧∀≦*)" Ah, that's why… she was in a good mood. Valerie wondered why she hasn't been kicked out yet. People in a good mood would tend to forget something important, it looks like even that was true for Histoire… she wondered how Scath programmed a human personality into her… "And my suggestion was accepted! Oh, I must prepare, the children will not like this place messy.｡｡゛(ﾉ)ﾉ"

That wasn't even a secret, the people just never bothered to ask.

"I-I see," Valerie never cared for little things like titles or positions in the hierarchy, she may be leader but that was only because she was coincidentally the strongest. However, if they looked at their personal strength rather than their abilities, she would be the weakest. "...May I ask where is Noire?"

"At the moment, they are at the lookout for Scath Staigin and Purple Heart, a friend with the name of Falcom is also searching for them. I predict a high possibility of them not taking long,(^○^)" Almost as if they were times, the doors opened to reveal a pissed off Noire and Blanc holding a depressed Neptune by her collar. "Speak of the devils, welcome back everyone!o(^▽^)o"

"We're baaaaack~" Plutia greeted, catching the girl as she passed by and cuddled at the couch. "We didn't find Scath… but we did find Neppy!"

"Stupid girl was running around the borders like a headless chicken," Noire huffed, blowing away a strand of hair in front of her face. Crossing her arms and glared at the woman in her hand, "You better have a damn good reason for making me work on my hard earned day off!"

Now not even half of said day off remains.

She had a plan to fully enjoy it too!

Noire leveled a heavy glare on the woman in her arms.

"...I'm taking a bath…" Blanc was covered in mud. It dripped from her petite body and onto the floor, she made a trail as she went to the bathroom.

"Ah~ Blanny! I want to take one with you!" Plutia scrambled off the couch and chased after the muddy girl. Her clothes long discarded before she even left the room, Ram and Rom emerged from Aries' room and plopped themselves on the couch. Neptune (Alter) following them and jumped and landed face first into Rom's chest.

"Ah! Neppy!" Rom was blushing.

Neptune (Alter) giggled, "So soft… Rom's boobies are like Scath's pillows!"

"What the hell Rom?! Since when did your chest get bigger?!" Ram huffed and attacked her twin's chest, "We're supposed to be twins and yet… and yet…!"

Today was one of the days Rom decided to _not_ bind her chest down, keeping it small everyday all day for a week straight was uncomfortable and slightly painful, so she let herself loose on the day after the week. Ram knew this, but she was still slightly annoyed.

"...Valerie…?" Noire narrowed her eyes at the small woman before her, "Is… that you?"

"You remembered!" Valerie all but glomped her older cousin. Despite being much smaller, she took her down and began hugging her for all she's worth. The multi-colored woman squeezed and squeezed until the black haired woman felt her spine pop, with a short gasp, Noire went limp in between Valerie's arms. "...Nowa?"

* * *

" **This is dumb of you, you know that right?"** Orochi was lying on her stomach as she watched the astral screen which showed a first person perspective of what Scath sees. The little girl grew out a tail and plucked out an apple from the nearby tree, as time passed on in the real world Scath's mental state only became more and more comfortable for them. **"Minataur, this is too soon. He hasn't even found the Third Trial."**

 _ **{You shut up! This is for the best, you know it, he knows it and goddamit his ancestor knows it.}**_ Minotaur was slightly pissed, well he has two moods, lazy and pissed. Most of the time he's lazy and just lies around the grassy plains scratching his stomach and sometimes picks his nose. _**{Now go swim to Leanbox.}**_

 _[Are you insane? Leanbox was said to be miles away from the main continent, I can't possibly swim that distance even with magic… and I can't run on water, that's impossible. I'm not a basilisk lizard.]_ Scath said through their mental link, still running through the forest.

 _ **{I don't know what the hell that is nor do I care, but you need to get to Leanbox ASAP! There's some shit going on, and I don't like it!"**_

 _[You don't like anything.]_

 _ **{Don't make me make you brain dead again brat! Now get to it!}**_

Scath sighed and grumbled, taking out most of his things so they won't get wet and broken and had them sent over back to the Basilicom. No one dared to steal from him because they knew he'd just find them and throw them in jail. It happened before.

 _ **{MOVE IT BRAT!}**_

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading and Feedback is much appreciated!**

 **-Please follow, favorite and Review.**


End file.
